L'indomptable
by Samaelle
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Harry Potter, jeune étudiant universitaire, croise la route de Tom Jedusor, homme d'affaire à la tête de plusieurs musées. Alors qu'il effectue un stage dans l'une de ces propriétés, la vie d'Harry prend un tournant plutôt... inattendu. Fanfiction sans magie.
1. Chapter 1 : Le jury

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Aujourd'hui je me lance pour la première fois dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction. J'ai longuement hésité avant de me lancer, je voulais être certaine de ne pas abandonner en cours de route, et aujourd'hui je m'engage dans cette fanfiction dont je suis moi même impatiente d'écrire._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à la fin, histoire de bien me motiver ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Samaëlle._

* * *

Inspiration. Expiration.

Inspiration. Expiration.

\- Tout va bien se passer Harry !

La voix douce de Lily sorti son fils de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un pâle sourire, légèrement déformé par son angoisse. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop, et ça avait le mérite de l'étouffer. Sa poitrine lui semblait comprimée par un poids invisible, sa gorge était envahie par une boule désagréable et son ventre ne cessait de se tordre dans tous les sens.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, mon cœur, tu as travaillé si dur.

Et contrairement à ce que pourrait penser sa mère, Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré par ses propos.

Il avait effectivement travaillé pendant des mois sur son temps libre pour réussir ce rendez-vous tant attendu. Harry allait enfin être fixé sur son avenir, il allait enfin savoir s'il allait ou non pouvoir entrer à l'université de Sheffield.

Son dossier de candidature avait passé la première étape : les pré-sélections. Le jeune homme, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, devait maintenant passer un entretien de sélection devant un jury de trois personnes.

Des personnes qui lui étaient évidemment inconnues. Et cela l'angoissait terriblement.

Harry était un adolescent qui avait peur de l'échec. Il ne voulait décevoir personne, il souhaitait avant tout être à la hauteur des attentes de sa famille. Ses parents avaient tout réussi du premier coup, ils avaient maintenant un travail formidable. Lily était médecin pédiatre dans un immense centre hospitalier situé à Wakefield, non loin de son village. Et James, son père, était un grand avocat, également a Wakefield, bien qu'il soit souvent en déplacement.

Alors Harry, qui avait choisi une branche bien différente de la leur, espérait de tout cœur réussir à passer les sélections d'entrée de Sheffield.

Sa mère avait gentiment proposé de poser un jour de congé pour l'amener jusqu'à l'université, lui évitant le stress des transports en commun, et s'assurant ainsi qu'il arrive bien à l'heure.

Et, bien évidemment, la voiture se gara devant l'université de Sheffield avec une demi-heure d'avance, au grand soulagement de ses deux occupants.

La famille Potter vivait à Sharlston, à une cinquantaine de minutes de l'université. Cela pouvait lui paraître court, mais dans la situation actuelle c'était plutôt long.

Il était prévu que l'adolescent ait un appartement non loin de l'université. D'ailleurs, Harry avait déjà commencé les recherches, sélectionnant plusieurs résidences intéressantes, mais il lui fallait d'abord recevoir une réponse positive de Sheffield avant de se lancer dans une visite.

Harry adressa un nouveau sourire à sa mère, d'où transparaissait son angoisse, avant d'ouvrir la portière passager.

\- Bon courage mon grand.

Tous deux échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le plus jeune ne quitte le véhicule pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelques minutes devant la majestueuse bâtisse.

L'université était construite de briques rouges, elle se dressait fièrement devant lui, et exposait aux yeux de tous cette particularité. Elle était composée de nombreux bâtiments, tous aussi attirants les uns que les autres, et possédait de grands espaces de verdures qui mettaient encore plus de charme au lieu. Elle semblait si chaleureuse, et c'était en partie pour cela que Harry avait décidé d'affronter les membres d'un jury avec courage. Il aimait ce qu'elle dégageait.

D'un pas mal assuré, le jeune homme se mit en route, muni du plan qui lui avait était fourni par courrier, ainsi que de quelques documents qu'il était nécessaire d'apporter pour l'entretien. Il savait déjà vers quel bâtiment il devait se diriger, il était déjà venu faire une reconnaissance des lieux pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper le jour J. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il pénétra dans l'un des bâtiments en briques rouges.

Il n'eut pas besoin de marcher beaucoup pour trouver le bureau d'accueil où il devant se présenter. Et il fut heureux de constater que la femme qui l'occupait était souriante.

La secrétaire leva tout de suite son regard chocolat sur lui, l'invitant à entrer poliment. Il s'agissait d'une femme suffisamment âgée pour que son visage porte des rides, habillée très chic mais de manière sobre, et très organisée au vu de son bureau bien rangé.

\- Bonjour, je suis Diana Peterson, l'une des nombreuses secrétaires de l'université. Tu dois être notre rendez-vous de 16h45, Harry Potter si je ne me trompe ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça devant le flot de parole de Mrs Peterson.

\- Tu fais bien d'être en avance : le rendez-vous précédent a annulé sa visite, tu vas donc pouvoir passer immédiatement ! Suis-moi !

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette tournure, perdit toutes ces couleurs en quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, et pensait pouvoir se préparer quelques minutes avant de rencontrer le jury.

Ses jambes se mirent tout de même en action pour suivre la secrétaire, qui n'avait pas loupé sa pâleur soudaine.

\- Détends toi, ce n'est pas en restant aussi raide que tu vas conquérir le jury.

Mrs Peterson le tutoyait avec tellement de facilité que cela soulageait Harry. Il était rare d'être tutoyé au sein d'une école si prestigieuse, mais Diana savait pertinemment que cela instaurait un climat de confiance avec pas mal d'étudiants. Elle l'avait observé durant de longues années de travail dans différents milieux, cela fonctionnait à chaque fois.

Tous deux traversèrent un long couloir lumineux et anormalement vide de vie, passèrent devant de nombreuses portes closes, montèrent quelques marches. Tout était calme, silencieux, Harry était sûr que le lieu avait été dégagé pour que les rendez-vous se passent sans interruption ou bruit parasite. Cela le rassurait quelque peu, lui qui craignait tant d'être coupé par un quelconque son qui le détournerait de ses paroles.

Quelques pas encore, et ils se retrouvaient devant la porte. Une double porte de bois sombre finement sculptée.

\- Voici la salle dans laquelle tu vas passer ton entretien. Il s'agit de la bibliothèque. C'est une salle très chaleureuse qui demanderait plus d'attention de la part de nombreux étudiants.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette porte, ses traits étaient si crispés qu'on pouvait y lire toute sa détresse soudaine.

Il n'avait jamais su d'où venait cette sourde angoisse qui l'animait à chaque situation inconnue. Il avait toujours été un enfant très stressé. Il avait commencé très jeune à ronger ses ongles, et transpirait énormément lors de période d'angoisse. Il lui arrivait également de faire quelques crises de panique devant certaines situations, c'est pour cela qu'il espérait s'être suffisamment préparé à cet entretien.

\- Restes simplement toi même, Harry, tout ira bien.

Mrs Peterson lui fit signe de patienter, frappant deux coups à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Diana l'annonça calmement, leur proposant de prendre de l'avance sur leur rendez-vous.

Et peu de temps après, Harry fut invité à entrer.

Une multitude d'étagères remplies d'ouvrages à la reliure de cuir meublaient la pièce, accompagnés de tables, chaises, ainsi que fauteuils. Le parquet qui recouvrait le sol devait être soigneusement entretenu, puisqu'il brillait doucement sous la lumière. D'immenses fenêtres laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, mettant en valeur chaque objet, et ne laissant aucune zone sombre.

Harry resta un instant émerveillé devant la beauté du lieu. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de livres, et espérait pouvoir un jour en lire quelques uns pour s'instruire sur de nouveaux sujets. Il pensa notamment que son amie, Hermione Granger, qu'il connaissait depuis le collège, aurait adoré avoir un tel lieu à disposition.

\- Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme se détourna à contre cœur de sa contemplation, et eu la décence de rougir face aux trois personnes qui se tenaient à sa droite, confortablement installés autour d'une table ronde.

La femme qui l'avait sorti de son observation avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux, bien que son visage montrait une certaine sévérité. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus en un chignon strict, elle portait un chemisier vert foncé, dont la matière se rapprochait fortement du velours, ainsi qu'un pantalon tailleur noir. Deux hommes se tenaient à ses côtés. L'un avait un air sombre, des cheveux bruns retenus au catogan, et était entièrement vêtu de noir, tout en étant élégant. L'autre l'était tout autant. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés, mi-longs, étaient restés lâchés, et ses yeux bleu-gris semblaient fatigués. Une jolie chemise en soie rouge sang le mettait très en valeur. L'homme lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Je suis Minerva Mcgonagal, et je vous présente Severus Rogue ainsi que Sirius Black.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il poliment.

Le professeur Mcgonagal l'invita ensuite à prendre place avec eux, autour de cette table ronde sur laquelle n'était posée aucun document. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs comment ils faisaient pour se souvenir des candidats qu'ils rencontraient.

\- Vous êtes aujourd'hui ici pour vous présenter, nous préciser votre choix de carrière en relation avec la licence d'art que vous avez choisi, et nous montrer vos motivations.

Harry acquiesça lorsque son interlocutrice fit une pause, sachant pertinemment que son discours n'était pas terminé. Les deux professeurs qui l'accompagnaient ne semblaient pas encore disposés à prendre la parole. Le dénommé Severus Rogue avait un air fermé et paraissait terriblement ennuyé d'être présent. Il tapotait d'ailleurs ses doigts contre la table de manière silencieuse. Et Sirius Black, quand à lui, avait plutôt l'air ailleurs, regardant à droite à gauche.

Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait apprit que cela faisait parti de leurs rôles pour le déstabiliser un peu plus.

\- Vous avez un quart d'heure de parole, ensuite, nous prendrons le temps d'échanger, de vous poser quelques questions. Les résultats de cet entretien vous seront parvenus par mail, vendredi 19 juin, à onze heures.

Harry inspira un grand coup, puis expira calmement sous les yeux de son jury afin de reprendre contenance.

Il n'avait plus qu'à parler calmement et à rester lui même.

N'est ce pas ?

* * *

_Un avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : La lettre

_Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !_

_Voici donc le second chapitre, plus long que le premier, mais je que trouve tout de même un peu court. Pour l'instant pas beaucoup d'action : je plante le décors ! :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Samaëlle_

* * *

\- Nous sommes tous si fiers de toi mon fils !

James Potter levait sa flûte de champagne en direction de Harry, les yeux brillants. Il affichait un immense sourire, et sa femme également.

Harry, lui, avait encore du mal à réaliser. Quelques jours plus tôt, il sortait de son entretien de l'université l'esprit confus. Il n'avait pas su répondre convenablement à toutes les questions, et avait manqué de confiance. Sa voix s'était faite tremblotante, ses mains n'avaient cessé de se tordre entre elles, et des gouttes de sueur avaient perlé sur son front.

Le plus déstabilisant pour lui avait été les questions du jury n'ayant rien à voir avec son futur professionnel. L'homme en noir, Severus Rogue, avait eu le culot de lui demander s'il était vierge. Il était devenu rouge écarlate, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, avant de dire que non, son signe astrologique était le Lion. Et Sirius Black avait eu la décence de rire aux éclats.

Il avait ensuite présenté plusieurs de ses _œuvres _qui devaient avoir le pouvoir de justifier son entrée en licence d'Art.

Il avait tout d'abord exposé l'un de ses dessins. En noir et blanc, il représentait un homme terrifiant. Le crâne chauve, les expressions du visages accentués, pas de nez, des dents pointues, il était tout simplement horrifiant. Mais jamais il n'avait aussi bien réussi les détails de la peau, ainsi que la dangerosité luisant dans ses yeux. C'était le dessin qui, pour lui, était le plus expressif. Harry avait été heureux de constater un frisson parcourir le corps de Minerva Mcgonagall.

Ensuite, il avait présenté une photographie. Il avait honte de la montrer, mais c'était sa mère qui l'avait choisi. Il se mettait en scène lui, dans un décor complètement surréaliste. On ne le voyait pas, mais il était presque nu. Il était enveloppé dans une épaisse fumée rouge, obtenue d'un fumigène. Seul son visage était clairement visible. Ses yeux verts semblaient ressortir encore plus que la normale. Son corps était à peine deviné derrière la fumée. Il se dégageait de lui un mystère irrésolu. Et la seule femme de la pièce en avait rougi.

En sortant, il avait les mains tellement moites qu'il avait dû se laver les mains. Il était certain d'avoir échoué.

Et pourtant, ce matin là, il avait reçu une lettre de l'université de Sheffield. Incapable de l'ouvrir immédiatement, il l'avait longuement observé, enfermé dans sa chambre, se préparant au refus qu'il allait certainement devoir affronté.

A ce moment là, il avait été heureux d'être seul à la maison. Son père et sa mère travaillaient, et il n'aurait pas eu le courage d'affronter la pression de leurs regards sur lui.

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées, lentes comme jamais, il avait même réfléchi à la façon dont il devrait annoncer la réponse à ses parents. Il lui avait fallu une énième inspiration pour enfin déchirer l'enveloppe.

Et sincèrement, Harry aurait bien aimé être filmé lors de sa lecture, sa tête aurait bien valu le coup. Il savait être resté hébété devant les quelques lignes qui lui étaient adressé. Il les avait lu, relu, encore et encore, à tel point qu'il connaissait le texte par cœur.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre prochaine rentrée au sein notre université, en licence d'art._

_Veillez-vous rendre dans le bâtiment Bêta le 1er septembre à 10 heures précises. Vous prendrez connaissance de votre emploi du temps ainsi que de certaines modalités._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint un plan de l'université pour vous aider à vous situer lors de vos premiers déplacements._

_N'oubliez pas de rechercher dès à présent un stage qui vous permettra d'acquérir certaines pratiques en vue de votre futur professionnel. Bien que celui-ci soit optionnel, il vous permettra d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats lors de votre scolarité._

_Toutes nos felicitations pour votre réussite,_

_Au plaisir de vous voir prochainement à Sheffield._

_Albus Dumbledor,_

_Directeur de l'Université de Sheffield._

Encore maintenant, Harry avait du mal à en revenir.

Ses parents avaient été tellement heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle qu'ils s'étaient empressé de le conduire au restaurant pour la fêter.

Et pas n'importe quel restaurant. Celui qu'il avait toujours terriblement apprécié. Celui où ses parents ne se sentaient pourtant pas très à l'aise.

Il s'agissait d'un petit restaurant de quartier où la simplicité était de mise. Une multitude de guirlandes électriques multicolores recouvrait le plafond, créant un ciel lumineux et chaleureux. Déjà petit, Harry se perdait dans leur contemplation.

L'ambiance n'était pas commune, quelques chansons inconnues emplissaient l'atmosphère avec rythme et douceur, dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de lui donner le sourire.

Les employés étaient très souriants, très agréables. Ils parlaient joyeusement, presque amicalement, et prenaient le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec chaque table en dehors de la commande. Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être envahissants.

Harry adorait la façon dont, petit, ils avaient eu le pouvoir de le faire rire. Ce restaurant était son restaurant, celui qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Il y commandait souvent un burger accompagné de frites, au grand dam de ses parents. Et en dessert, il adorait prendre une gaufre encore chaude, recouverte de Nutella sur laquelle reposait une boule de glace à la vanille qui ne tardait pas à fondre. James et Lily manquaient toujours de faire une syncope devant tant de sucre. Mais peu importe, cette soirée était la sienne, et il comptait bien en profiter.

\- C'est incroyable, j'ai du mal à croire que tu as grandi si vite !

\- Maman, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je n'ai pas grandi si vite que cela, repondit Harry en roulant des yeux.

Sa réplique fit rire doucement Lily. Elle se souvenait de ses premiers pas comme si c'était hier, et aujourd'hui, Harry était un jeune homme séduisant, bien qu'un peu frêle.

Voir grandir son fils était pour elle très difficile.

\- Qu'est ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu vas rentrer dans une université ? demanda James.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas trop. D'un côté je suis content, mais d'un autre, eh bien, je ne connais encore personne là bas.

Harry avala une gorgée d'ice tea, histoire de ne pas montrer son angoisse évidente.

C'était la réalité. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait énoncé le souhait d'étudier à Sheffield.

Ron avait décidé d'arrêter là ses études, peu envieux de continuer à se débattre avec les cours, et cherchait à entrer dans la vie active. Hermione avait totalement désapprouvé ce choix, et avait essayé, en vain, de le faire changer d'avis. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ron n'avait pas trouvé d'emploi, sauf peut être éboueur, mais ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout ! Sauf pour la paye, qui était très conséquente !

De son côté, la jeune fille partait étudier en France, dans une université située à Paris. Harry savait que c'était la capitale, mais à part ça, il ne connaissait rien du pays.

Hermione avait bien évidemment étudié la ville, son histoire, ses monuments, et même sa disposition. Elle avait passé des heures à examiner une carte de la ville, s'amusant à trouver le trajet le plus court entre l'université et son logement, et avait noté toutes les bibliothèques environnantes. Et malgré le fait qu'elle change de pays, elle n'avait absolument pas d'appréhension, contrairement à Harry.

Harry l'avait contacté dans l'après-midi, heureux de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Et il n'avait pas regretté son choix, elle avait partagé sa joie en le félicitant à maintes reprises sur sa réussite. Ils avaient ensuite décidé d'une journée à passer ensemble avant son départ pour la France. La jeune fille partait début août, ce qui ne leur laissait que peu de temps à passer ensemble. Bien sûr, elle reviendrait pour les vacances scolaires, mais ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Neville, quand à lui, avait décidé de se lancer dans une licence scientifique, à Cambridge. Il avait toujours admiré cette université, ses parents ayant eux même étudié là-bas, ne pouvaient que l'encourager à faire de même. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore reçu sa réponse suite à son entretien, mais Harry était certain qu'il avait réussi haut la main.

Il était peiné de devoir se séparer de ses amis, et de devoir s'en faire de nouveaux. C'était assez stressant pour lui de devoir à nouveau se mélanger avec d'autres personnes, faire des efforts pour se socialiser, aller vers les autres... il réfléchissait beaucoup trop et avait une timidité assez gênante. C'était bien plus simple de se faire des amis lorsqu'on était petit.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas très vite te faire des amis. L'université est pleine de monde, il aura des milliers d'étudiants ! Tu vas obligatoirement te trouver de nouvelles personnes avec qui partager un tas de choses ! le rassura Lily.

Harry sourit.

\- Et peut être même que tu trouveras une jolie jeune femme avec qui passer du bon temps.

\- Papa !

Le jeune homme rougit violemment sous les rires des deux adultes. Ils savaient tous deux à quel point Harry était gêné lorsqu'on évoquait un tel sujet. Il n'avait jamais voulu ramener une quelconque copine à la maison, et ne parlait jamais de ses relations. Ses parents ne savaient même pas s'il en avait déjà eu, pour tout dire, Harry gardait ce genre de détail pour lui même, assurant que ça ne les regardait pas.

Lily était certaine qu'avec le charme qu'il avait, il avait déjà du avoir au moins une petite amie. Ses yeux verts, qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, devait forcément attirer pas mal de jeunes femmes.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, un serveur arriva, déposant les plats commandés sur la table et coupant clairement la discussion.

\- Bon appétit !

Il fut remercié chaleureusement, et Harry fut heureux de pouvoir fourrer quelques frittes dans sa bouche. Il avait tellement faim ! Ses parents ne dirent absolument rien sur le fait qu'il mange avec les doigts, alors qu'habituellement, il se faisait rapidement reprendre sur ses manières à table, il semblait que ce soir là était une exception.

Et c'était très plaisant !

oOo

\- Monsieur Jedusor.

Tom Jedusor adressa un bref signe de tête à la jeune femme qui le salua a son passage. C'était ainsi depuis que l'homme était devenu l'un des plus riches du monde, l'un des plus influents, mais également l'un des plus actifs. Tout le monde l'admirait pour son travail et sa puissance, et cela le rendait terriblement fier.

Sa présence ne passait jamais inaperçu, les regards le suivaient où qu'il aille, les journaux se démenaient pour obtenir une photographie, voir même une interview, et parfois même, il passait à la télévision.

Les femmes tombaient à ses pieds, tentaient toujours de le séduire, et finissaient par s'énerver de son ton arrogant lorsqu'il les rejetait. Tom était toujours pris d'une envie de vomir lorsqu'il remarquait à quel point leur décolleté se faisait plongeant, leur visage encore plus maquillé, et leur voix mielleuses. Il avait horreur de ce rôle qu'elles se donnaient en sa présence, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres, simplement pour lui plaire.

Mais l'homme adorait tout de même être au centre de l'attention, même s'il le cachait bien. Il arrivait que cela le mette hors de lui, mais la majeure partie du temps, il aimait se faire remarquer.

Et même au sein de ses propres terrains d'activité, il n'échappait pas aux regards.

Ce soir là, alors que Tom se rendait à la réunion mensuelle de son musée le plus renommé, il n'échappait pas aux regards admiratifs, aux paroles respectueuses, et aux politesses. Il avait une démarche assurée, droite, et un visage totalement impassible, si bien que personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Ses vêtements transpiraient la richesse, il était constamment vêtu d'une chemise en soie et d'un costume hors de prix. Ses chaussures bien cirées brillaient sous la lumière, et ne faisaient absolument aucun bruit en entrant en contact avec le sol.

Il passa devant de nombreux tableaux, photographies, sculptures sans même un regard. Toute personne ne le connaissant pas pourrait s'insurger de ce fait, le jugeant trop arrogant, trop aristocrate pour s'abaisser à admirer une œuvre.

Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Tom adorait l'art. Avant d'ajouter une nouveauté à l'exposition, il passait un long moment à l'observer, l'étudier, l'analyser, avant de prendre une décision sur son installation ou non.

Et il le faisait avec encore plus de minutie pour ce musée, celui auquel il était le plus attaché, celui qui attirait chaque jour des touristes du monde entier.

Il lui fallu gravir les étages du musée afin de pouvoir accéder aux bureaux, et enfin, à la salle de réunion.

Comme à son habitude, Tom était pile à l'heure. Pas une minute d'avance, ni de retard. Il fut toutefois le dernier à pousser la porte du lieu, déjà bien rempli. Tout le monde était déjà présent, cela devait avoir un lien avec le fait que Monsieur Jedusor détestait attendre, et adorait humilier les personnes qui avaient le malheur d'arriver en retard.

A son entrée, tout le monde se leva. Plusieurs poignées de mains furent échangées.

Tout d'abord avec Lucius Malfoy, Directeur de Musée, qu'il connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un minimum confiance en lui. L'homme était noble, également fortuné, et affichait un masque de froideur quasiment constant. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient toujours plu à Tom, cette particularité attirait pas mal les regards, et c'était bon pour ses affaires.

Ensuite vint Oscar Jones, le conservateur du musée. C'était un homme à la carrure impressionnante, très carré, et suffisamment musclé pour faire douter de ses compétences. Néanmoins, contrairement aux apparences, Oscar était un homme doux, patient, et très minutieux.

Jacob et Kyle Li, responsable scientifique et régisseur des collections, étaient jumeaux. Tom avait longuement hésité avant de les embaucher, et n'avait à présent aucun regret. Bien qu'ils soient de classe moyenne, il étaient constamment élégants, et n'entachaient donc pas sa réputation. De plus, leur professionnalisme et leur efficacité était exemplaire.

Ava Brown, responsable technique du bâtiment, affichait un air strict. Elle était peu commode avec le personnel qu'elle dirigeait, et avait su, malgré son sexe, se faire respecter dès le premier jour.

William Davies, quand à lui, était le responsable de la sécurité. Il avait pas mal d'homme à diriger, et le faisait sans aucun mal. Il proposait régulièrement à ses hommes de nouvelles formations, de nouvelles stratégies, ainsi que divers analyses professionnelles afin de les rendre sans cesse plus performants.

Ensuite vint Isla Roberts, experte comptable, Alice Murphy, responsable administrative, et Joanne Walsh, documentaliste. Tom les connaissait sans plus, c'était Lucius qui s'était occupé de faire rentrer ceux là.

Il avait mit tellement de temps à retenir tous ces noms et de les associer à une fonction !

Tout le personnel du musée n'était pas présent, autrement, la salle de réunion ne serait pas assez spacieuse — bien qu'elle ne soit pas petite. Seuls les responsables y assistaient. Chacun réunissait ensuite sa branche pour effectuer un compte rendu détaillé de chaque sujet abordé.

Une fois les politesses effectuées, chacun prit place dans son fauteuil, en respectant la hiérarchie. C'est donc naturellement que Tom se retrouva en bout de table.

\- Avant de commencer, merci à chacun d'entre vous d'être présent ce soir, malgré la décision tardive de la date de cette réunion.

À ces mots, Lucius Malfoy, qui avait prit la parole, coula un regard de reproche en direction de Tom, qui — fort occupe ces derniers temps — avait plus que tardé à donner une réponse. Il avait fait parvenir ses disponibilités seulement trois jours plus tôt. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, lui faisant signe de continuer.

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur la sécurité, l'entretien des œuvres, du musée, ainsi que tous les chiffres clés. Les prochaines soirées d'expositions furent étudiées, ainsi que les demandes de chaque exposant souhaitant faire connaître ses œuvres au sein de ce musée contre une somme exorbitante.

Tom écoutait attentivement, intervenant régulièrement pour poser une question, donner un avis, ou émettre son opposition. Il était la figure d'autorité et chacun l'écoutait sans jamais le remettre en question. Il exposait toujours ses arguments, et rares étaient les fois où ils ne tenaient pas la route.

La soirée était bien avancée lorsque les conversations se tournèrent vers des sujets plus léger. Quelques employés baillaient discrètement, bien que le côté observateur de Tom ne les loupa pas, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait que ces hommes avaient derrière eux une journée déjà bien remplie, lui même commençait à sentir la fatigue peser sérieusement sur ses épaules, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

\- Rita Skeeters voudrait avoir l'honneur d'effectuer une visite guidée en votre présence, Monsieur Jedusor, afin de pouvoir écrire un nouvel article je cite "plein d'énergie au sein d'un musée artistiquement merveilleux".

\- Répondez lui que je ne suis pas présent lors des visites en dehors des soirées d'exposition. Je n'ai aucune envie d'accorder de mon temps personnel à une harpie qui ne connaît absolument rien à l'art.

Tom avait utilisé une voix glaciale, et tous les présents savaient à quel point il détestait faire face à la journaliste. Rita Skeeters était une femme vive, qui savait manier les mots, et utiliser ses formes pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle était prête à tout pour attirer les lecteurs, et adorait déformer la réalité pour rendre ses sujets plus intéressants. Son journal se vendait comme des petits pains, elle avait un succès fou, et cela la rendait d'autant plus dangereuse. Tom avait eu le malheur de tomber dans son piège une fois, et depuis, il s'en méfiait comme de la peste.

\- Nous avons également reçu plusieurs demandes de stage pour l'année scolaire, contre rémunération bien sûr. Il me semble que l'année passée, nous avons accordé un stage à un étudiant universitaire, même si celui-ci a abandonné en cours d'année. Souhaitez-vous offrir cette opportunité à l'un de ces candidats ?

\- Combien y a t-il de demandes ?

\- Huit.

Tom se redressa, son regard affichait sa lassitude et son désir d'en finir rapidement.

\- Attrapez la troisième lettre.

Alice Murphy s'exécuta, saisissant la lettre indiquée.

\- Il s'agit d'un futur étudiant de l'université de Sheffield. Un certain Harry Potter.

A ce nom, Lucius Malfoy manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Tom aurait pu se mettre à rire, tellement la situation était comique.

Il avait eu vent de la rivalité qu'avait eu Lucius avec James Potter, lors de leurs années scolaires, et n'avait jamais su la cause de celle-ci. Sûrement une histoire d'adolescent tout à fait banal. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir enterré la hache de guerre. Le hasard faisait bien les choses finalement, le fils Potter était un nouveau moyen pour Tom de déstabiliser Malfoy. Et il n'allait certainement pas passer à côté.

\- Un problème, Lucius ?

\- Aucun, répondit l'homme, conscient de l'amusement présent dans la voix de son supérieur.

\- Bien, alors répondez par l'affirmative à ce Cher Monsieur Potter, qu'il commence dès le 1er septembre, directement après ses cours. Quelqu'un a t-il quelque chose à rajouter ?

La réponse fut négative, Tom eut enfin le plaisir de se lever de ce fauteuil, et de quitter la réunion après de nouvelles politesses.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la sortie du musée, sans même vraiment regarder où il marchait. Tom réfléchissait sans cesse aux affaires qui le concernait, aux moyens d'enrichir un peu plus son univers, et d'attirer toujours plus de visiteurs. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était constamment en déplacement. Il rentrait souvent tard dans ses appartements.

A trente et un ans, l'homme n'avait encore personne qui l'attendait _à la maison_, alors il considérait n'avoir aucune raison pour laquelle se dépêcher de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, la nuit était déjà tombée. Le grand jardin qui s'étendait devant lui était silencieux, avalé par l'obscurité, il était impossible de deviner sa forme. Mais Tom le connaissait bien. Sa pelouse était d'un vert intense, et de jolies fleurs étaient disposées de maniere réfléchie. Les espèces différaient en fonction de la saison, mais il était toujours rempli de couleurs. Tom s'en assurait régulièrement auprès des jardiniers.

Il lui fallu parcourir quelques mètres encore pour déboucher sur une rue où le silence régnait. La position du musée avait été calculée de façon stratégique pour que le lieu soit suffisamment calme pour que l'on se sente à l'aise dans le jardin, sans toutefois être éloigné d'un grand axe routier de la ville.

Tom repéra sans mal sa voiture, garée en bord de route, ou un homme vêtu d'un costard élégant l'attendait. A son approche, la porte passagé lui fut ouverte, et il se glissa habilement dans l'habitacle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme s'installa côté conducteur.

\- Dois-je vous ramener chez vous, Monsieur Jedusor ?

\- S'il vous plaît, Omar.

Omar était l'un de ses gardes du corps. Il s'improvisait également chauffeur lorsque Tom le lui demandait. Il n'était pas constamment à ses côtés, bien heureusement, mais l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses déplacements, sauf ordre de sa part.

Et à cet instant, Tom était bien heureux qu'il soit présent, trop fatigué pour se concentrer sur la circulation routière.

* * *

_Alors ? _


	3. Chapter 3 : Premier contact

_Bonjour !_

_Me voilà de nouveau avec un chapitre. Vous serez heureux de savoir que vous allez enfin lire LA rencontre !_

_Je viens tout juste de le terminer : pas eu le temps de bien m'avancer cette fois-ci ! Ma semaine a été bien rempli, entre une vie professionnelle difficile, et une vie personnelle chargée, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de me poser un peu pour écrire. Je ne pense pas que la semaine prochaine sera plus calme : j'ai encore plus de travail lors des vacances scolaires ! Mais je vous promets tout de même de ne pas vous oublier ! :)_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent par leur review ! Je n'ai pas réussi à répondre a tout le monde (comprenez par là que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le coup pour le faire !)_

_J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Samaëlle._

* * *

**Chapitre Trois :**

**Premier Contact**

Harry était officiellement éreinté. Si bien qu'il s'était affalé dans son nouveau lit.

Il avait passé la journée à meubler son appartement, et avait été heureux de le faire.

Au début, il était vraiment déçu d'être seul pour cela. Ses parents avaient dû travailler, il avaient seulement pu l'emmener jusqu'à Sheffield, avaient déposé les meubles, et donné une peu d'argent à Harry pour qu'il achète les derniers accessoires dont il aurait besoin.

Évidemment, Harry n'avait pas pu échapper aux nombreuses recommandations de Lily. Et cela sur tous les sujets : les repas complets, le brossage de ses dents, ses études, mais aussi l'heure du coucher ! Tout cela pour conseiller à Harry d'être raisonnable - bien qu'il l'ait toujours été !

Et malgré son agacement, il était resté patient face à l'attention de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, et il respectait cela. Mais il aurait eu d'avantage besoin de savoir qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Son côté mère poule était étouffant, mais l'adolescent savait aussi que c'était une preuve d'amour.

Se retrouver seul ainsi, du jour au lendemain, était assez perturbant. Bien évidemment, il avait l'habitude de se retrouver face à la solitude à la maison. Cependant, ce n'était absolument pas la même chose que maintenant. Car cette solitude était rapidement brisée par une visite, ou simplement le retour de ses tuteurs.

Ce ne serait plus le cas avant un bon moment.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur ce détail, car il avait eu beaucoup de travail.

Harry avait commencé par nettoyer chaque pièce de fond en comble, histoire de ne pas commencer sur de mauvaises bases. C'était assez comique de se savoir en train de faire le ménage. Surtout avec autant de détermination. Il était sûr que Ron aurait ri aux éclats de le voir dans une telle situation. Et il savait que le roux n'aurait jamais fait de même !

Ensuite, il s'était empressé de monter les quelques meubles dont il avait eu besoin en plus de ceux déjà présents. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Simplement une armoire et une petite étagère.

Et enfin, il avait vidé tous les cartons. Cela lui avait prit pas mal de temps, avec tous les vêtements et objets que sa mère lui avait conseillé - ou plutôt imposé - de prendre.

Le jeune homme avait tellement été pris par son activité qu'il en avait oublié de regarder l'heure, prenant seulement le temps de répondre à quelques sms qu'il reçu, la plupart venant de sa mère. Et maintenant, il se rendait tout juste compte qu'il n'avait pris ni déjeuner, ni goûter, et que son estomac criait famine.

Mais au moins, tout était terminé. Et il en était très satisfait.

L'immeuble en lui même était très propre et entretenu. Il était entouré d'une belle étendue de pelouse, et était entièrement fait de brique.

Son appartement était situé au troisième étage. Sa porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un espace cuisine/salle à manger d'une dizaine de mètres carrés. Le mur du fond était entièrement meublé de meubles de cuisine. Un petit frigo, un four, une plaque de cuisson électrique, un petit plan de travail et un évier. Le strict nécessaire pour cuisiner. Le mobilier n'était pas tout neuf, rayé et un peu rouillé, Harry avait été très satisfait lors du nettoyage. Il avait réussi l'exploit d'y faire disparaître toutes les tâches.

À gauche se tenait une table, entourée de deux chaises, le tout d'une couleur blanche.

Et à droite se tenait une grande plante verte en pot que sa mère s'était empressée de lui acheter pour égayer un peu le tout.

Deux portes se situaient près de celle-ci. Toutes deux identiques, faites de bois.

L'une donnait sur un petite salle de bain, ou une douche à l'italienne, ou le calcaire avait eu raison de la tuyauterie, un toilette, et un lavabo surmonté d'un petit miroir se trouvaient. La pièce était entièrement fait de carrelage couleur crème.

L'autre donnait sur sa chambre. Une très jolie chambre, même si elle était très petite. Le lit se situait tout au fond de la pièce, juste sous la fenêtre.

Une télévision avait été fixée au mur, face au lit, et une armoire se situait dans l'angle du mur, proche de la porte. Une petite étagère était située au dessus de la tête de lit, ou une petite plante verte était posée, accompagnée d'une petite guirlande électrique que Harry s'était empressé d'acheter pour créer une ambiance tamisée.

La tapisserie était un peu abîmée, décollée par endroit, mais cela ne se voyait pas si l'on y prêtait pas attention. Le lino qui recouvrait le sol était rayé, usé, décoloré par endroit.

C'était loin d'être l'appartement de ses rêves, mais il lui plaisait tout de même.

Affalé sur son lit, il observait les immeubles qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. Ils étaient très haut, et le jeune homme ignorait s'il aurait été capable de vivre à leur cime. Voir la ville devait être très joli de la haut, mais aussi très impressionnant.

Ces immeubles étaient tous éclairés, brillants dans la nuit.

La rue était calme, ou alors l'appartement était bien isolé, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ce silence lui rappela bien assez vite sa solitude. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas oppressante.

Bientôt, Harry se senti partir dans les limbes du sommeil, l'estomac toujours vide.

Ce fut la sonnerie aiguë de son téléphone qui le réveilla en sursaut bien des heures plus tard.

Le soleil avait commencé son ascension dans le ciel d'un beau bleu, et la vie de la ville semblait bien entamée.

Harry jeta un regard à son téléphone. Il était déjà neuf heures, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'appelant. Il s'éclaircit la voix, puis décrocha tout de même.

\- Allo ?

\- Monsieur Harry Potter ?

\- C'est bien moi.

Lentement, Harry se redressa dans son lit. La voix de son interlocutrice était claire et ferme, et il était rare qu'il reçoive un tel coup de téléphone.

\- Bonjour, je suis Alice Murphy, responsable administrative du Musée Jedusor.

Un léger silence s'installa, Harry était soudainement tout ouï, impatient d'entendre la suite. Il eut un moment de décalage avant de comprendre qu'Alice attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je me permets de vous contacter au sujet de votre demande de stage. Elle vient d'être approuvée par Tom Jedusor et son équipe. Vous serez donc attendu ce lundi 1er septembre au sein du musée, dès la fin de vos cours, aux environs de 15h30 si ma mémoire et bonne.

En effet, Harry finissait les cours du lundi à 15h. Le temps de trajet en bus de l'université jusqu'au musée était d'une vingtaine de minutes. Harry confirma donc poliment.

\- Dès votre arrivée, annoncez vous à un guide ou au vigile que vous croiserez, vous serez ainsi guidé jusqu'à mon bureau.

Avec un nouvel acquiècement, Harry prit le soin de noter cela sur un morceau de papier, histoire de ne pas perdre la mémoire.

\- En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances. Au plaisir de vous voir prochainement.

Le jeune homme remercia son interlocutrice avant que la conversation ne se termine. La rentrée était dans presque une semaine, il était heureux d'avoir reçu une réponse, bien que tardive. Il se sentit tout à coups très excité, mais également plein d'appréhension. Il avait très envie d'annoncer la nouvelle à toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, mais il était contraint d'attendre.

Ses parents travaillaient, encore. Hermione était en France, et Harry n'avait pas envie de l'interrompre dans une quelconque découverte de son nouveau pays. Et Ron était censé commencer son travail dans deux jours. Il devait donc avoir pas mal de choses à préparer. Neville, quand à lui, étudiait déjà.

Toute trace de son sommeil avait désormais disparu. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, se lever rapidement et partir à la découverte de cette nouvelle ville.

Il enfila un tee-shirt vert bouteille, ainsi qu'un jean simple. Il laça ses converses noires et prit un gilet de la même couleur, histoire de ne pas avoir froid. Les matinées était déjà bien fraîches et Harry voulait éviter le plus longtemps possible d'être malade. Il connaissait son immunité capricieuse et n'avait pas envi d'attraper un rhume si tôt.

Il passa ses doigts dans sa cheveulure rebelle, tentant de la discipliner un peu, bien qu'il ne réussit pas à en faire grand chose. Il ne tenta même pas de passer un coup de peigne dedans, il savait à quel point cela était une mauvaise idée.

Il se saisit de ses clés, et sorti sans attendre de son appartement, muni de son portefeuille et de son téléphone portable.

Cela lui fit bizarre de fermer lui même la porte à clé. Il fut même horrifié de voir qu'il effectua le réflexe de sa mère : tourner la poignée pour voir si la porte était bien verrouillée.

Harry ne prit pas l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas envie de l'attendre, trop impatient de découvrir à quel point l'autonomie pouvait être salvatrice. Et descendre trois étages n'était pas bien long. Cela lui faisait faire un peu d'exercice et l'aidait à rester en forme.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment avouer qu'il avait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée d'être seul dans un espace confiné. Lui qui réfléchissait trop avait vraiment peur de rester coincer pendant des heures sans que personne ne le remarque. Bien évidemment, il savait qu'un bouton d'appel était présent dans l'ascenseur, mais que se passait-il si personne ne répondait ? Peu importe, puisqu'il prenait les escaliers.

Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, l'adolescent se laissa guider par son instinct et emprunta le chemin qui l'inspira le plus. S'il se perdait, il pourrait toujours demander son chemin ou se guider grâce à son application GPS.

Les habitants semblaient très respectueux. A chaque fois que Harry croisait le regard de quelqu'un, cette personne lui adressait un sourire qu'il lui rendait bien volontiers, alors que dans son village, les gens ne cessaient de faire la_ gueule_.

Croiser un groupe sur le trottoir n'était pas difficile, au contraire, tout le monde faisait attention à ce qu'il se passait devant lui, et laissait suffisamment de place pour toute personne voulant passer où les dépasser sans difficulté. C'était très agréable de ne pas devoir se serrer pour se frayer un chemin.

La fraîcheur de l'air était salvatrice. Harry aimait cela. Elle était légère et rendait l'air plus respirable. Il ne faisait pas pour autant froid.

Les rues était verdoyantes et très empruntées. Mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment bruyante.

Bien sûr, il y avait le vrombissement des voitures, et de nombreuses voix qui s'élevaient de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas bien désagréable. Les véhicules respectaient les limites de vitesse, et les personnes n'étaient que de passage.

Les maisons semblaient tranquilles, toutes entourées d'un petit carré de verdure, et les immeubles semblaient reculés. Chacun d'être eux était bordé de pelouse et d'arbres et cela rendait la ville très appréciable.

Harry repéra sans aucun mal un café dans un angle de rue. Sa devanture faite entièrement de bois vernis rendait le lieu attirant, et les nombreuses vitres qui l'entouraient promettaient un lieu lumineux et accueillant. Comme il n'avait prit aucun petit déjeuner, le jeune homme se laissa tenter.

S'approchant gaiement de l'entrée, il se faufila entre les chaises et tables extérieurs, poussa la porte et... entra en collision avec une personne. Si fortement qu'il chancela.

Confus, Harry s'empressa de s'excuser, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il releva le regard vers le visage de l'autre.

C'était un homme grand, bien plus âgé que lui — mais tout de même jeune — au regard sombre avec des reflets étranges. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient rouge. Mais les yeux rouges n'existaient pas. N'est ce pas ?

Son visage semblait sortir d'un magasine people, pale, parfaitement lisse, sans aucun défaut. Et ses traits étaient si fin, si délicats qu'il aurait pu être comparé à un dieu.

Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il le connaissait, mais était incapable de savoir d'où.

Ses cheveux noirs semblaient parfaits, comme si un coiffeur s'était occupé d'eux le matin même. Ils étaient brillants et bien coiffés, totalement le contraire d'Harry.

En fait, tout son corps semblait parfait.

Et si quelque choses le frappa vraiment, ce fut l'impassibilité de son visage, même si le froncement de sourcil et ses yeux semblaient furieux qu'il lui soit rentré dedans.

« Regardez ou vous allez, jeune homme ! »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, froide, pleine de reproche.

Harry remarqua seulement que le contenu du gobelet en carton qu'il transportait s'était déversé sur sa chemise blanche, la rendant légèrement transparente. L'adolescent devina sans aucun mal la musculature discrète de l'homme, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant sa maladresse évidente.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Le plus jeune senti ses joues rougir de honte, et cela sembla surprendre l'homme inconnu. À tel point que son impassibilité disparut le temps d'une seconde.

Tous les regards s'était tourné vers eux, et il allait sans dire qu'aucun n'ignorait que le plus jeune était le responsable de cette catastrophe.

Harry sentait le poids de tous leurs yeux accusateurs, et il se sentait mal d'être au centre de l'attention. Il n'était capable de faire aucun geste, aucune action pour réparer cela, et se trouvait bien impuissant.

Son regard vert rencontra celui du plus vieux. Un simple regard qui s'éternisait dans un silence pesant et apaisant en même temps. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. De toute façon, il avait la bouche si sèche qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait dire quelque chose. Et il ne savait que penser de l'autre. Il le craignait, mais en même temps, l'attirait. C'était trop étrange pour Harry. Il aurait même pu en rire si la situation n'était pas si horrible.

Une serveuse choisi ce moment là pour intervenir, des serviettes en papier à la main, prête à éponger le liquide présent sur la chemise de l'inconnu.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le temps sembla reprendre son court. Tout ce qui était jusqu'ici figé reprit vie.

Le plus vieux se recula soudainement, son regard glacial fusillant la nouvelle venue, puis Harry, avant de revenir sur la précédente.

« Laissez ! Vous allez étaler la tâche plus qu'autre chose. Je préfère aller directement au pressing. »

L'homme passa la porte d'entrée, restée ouverte, et commença à s'éloigner.

Harry, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation ainsi. Ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute, il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qu'il faisait en pénétrant dans ce café.

« A... Attendez ! »

Son soudain bégaiement le fit rougir à nouveau. Les mains tremblantes, il emprunta un morceau de papier ainsi qu'un stylo à la serveuse, et se mit à griffonner rapidement dessus. Puis, Harry rattrapa l'homme-qu'il-avait-bousculé et lui tendit le morceau de papier.

« Envoyer moi la facture. »

Sa voix semblait si peu assurée qu'il se sentit encore plus honteux.

L'homme face à lui fourra son papier dans une de ses poches sans même le regarder, ricanant furtivement, comme pour se moquer de lui.

« Comme si un gamin ingrat comme vous pouvait payer les frais de pressing d'un homme comme moi. »

La phrase claqua, cinglante, arrogante, et Harry resta pantois pendant quelques minutes, alors que l'homme reprenait son chemin d'une démarche assurée et élégante.

L'adolescent le regarda tourner à un coin de rue, puis resta à nouveau interdit.

Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry su qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le café. Les clients avaient toujours leur attention sur lui, et il détestait cela.

Finalement, il n'avait plus du tout envie de prendre un petit déjeuner. Il était plutôt d'avis de rentrer se terrer dans son appartement.

oOo

Non mais, qu'avait il encore fait au Bon Dieu, bon sang ?

Sa journée parfaitement planifiée se retrouvait maintenant totalement faussée maintenant que ce gosse lui avait renversé son propre latté sur ses propres vêtements. Et le pire, c'est que l'adolescent n'avait pas reçu une seule goutte de café sur lui.

Quel imbécile ! Ne pouvait il pas faire attention ?

Non seulement il n'avait pas bu son café du matin — sa seul chance de se réveiller complètement et d'être de bonne humeur s'était donc envolée — mais en plus il devait courir à son pressing avant d'entamer sa journée.

Enfin, façon de parler, bien évidemment. Car Tom ne s'affichait jamais en train de courir. C'était disgracieux, et totalement rabaissant.

En tant que Tom Jedusor, il avait une certaine image à afficher. Et il n'était pas question de se montrer recouvert de sueur et soufflant comme un porc devant un public admiratif.

Techniquement, il n'était pas non plus question de se balader devant la population avec une tache de café sur une tenue aussi coûteuse. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire qui ne dépendait pas de son bon vouloir.

Bientôt, il fut dans sa voiture, aboyant à son chauffeur sa destination.

Il fulminait. Sa colère était si forte qu'il aurait du mal à la contrôler s'il n'était pas expert au niveau de ce qui concernait ses émotions.

oOo

S'il avait la possibilité de se plaindre à quelqu'un, il dirait que sa journée avait été épouvantable.

Il avait rejoint le pressing après un petit quart d'heure de route. La circulation de la ville était à son heure de pointe, son chauffeur n'avait donc pas pu accélérer comme il en avait l'habitude.

Heureusement, le teinturier avait déjà en sa possession d'autres tenues propres qui lui appartenaient. Vu qu'il ne faisait que de rares lessives concernant autre chose que ses sous vêtements, il emmenait tout son jeu de garde robe au pressing, et avait régulièrement des vêtements à récupérer.

Tom avait donc pu enfiler une nouvelle chemise propre.

Puis, il s'était rendu, avec la compagnie de son chauffeur, à Nottingham, et avait réussi à s'y rendre en un temps record. Cinquante cinq minutes au lieu de une heure dix. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il était vraiment heureux de savoir engager les bonnes personnes.

Là-bas, il avait eu rendez-vous avec un PDG important, avec qui il partageait des liens importants depuis de nombreuses années. Il lui accordait régulièrement de son temps afin d'échanger un certain nombre d'informations, d'en donner, et de partager pas mal de points de vue. Il parvenait régulièrement à négocier avec lui, et parfois même à le manipuler un peu.

Il avait été heureux de se voir servir un café. Pas son préféré, mais un café tout de même. La chaleur de la boisson l'avait enveloppé avec douceur, et il en aurait été reconnaissant, si il avait eu le loisir de pouvoir l'être.

Et après une heure d'entretien, il avait pris la direction de Londres, ce qui lui prit plus de deux heures. Tout cela pour régler un problème concernant la construction d'un nouvel immeuble où il pourrait installer de nombreux bureaux.

Le chantier avait été arrêté suite à un gros dysfonctionnement au niveau de la sécurité. En effet, l'échafaudage menaçait de s'effondrer sur chaque passant qui passait, et cela mettait Tom hors de lui.

Il était hors de question de laisser une telle chose arriver. Cela risquait de faire la une des journaux, avec son nom en première ligne, et ça n'arrangerait pas du tout ses affaires. Heureusement qu'il avait l'intelligence de mettre un allié au contact de chacun de ses chantiers, afin de s'informer de chaque détail, chaque défaut qui pouvait apparaître, et qui lui permettait de réparer chaque erreur.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait fait face à une telle incompétence.

Il avait joué des pieds et des mains, utilisant pas mal de ses relations, pour que l'entreprise se dégage au plus vite avec une équipe complète et compétente pour désinstaller tout le matériel.

Évidemment, Tom avait rompu le contrat qu'il avait avec eux, affirmant qu'il trouverait meilleure entreprise pour s'occuper de ce chantier, et s'assurant que le directeur de l'entreprise entende bien son mécontentement.

Il n'avait pas hurlé. Il avait fait bien pire : son ton glacial avait fait frémir l'homme à tel point qu'il lui avait promis un dédommagement pour avoir ternis son image. Cette proposition n'avait pas empêcher Tom de s'éterniser dans le bureau du responsable, histoire de bien lui faire entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et le pauvre homme avait été bien soulager de le voir enfin prendre congé. Tout cela avait duré de longues heures. Une brave perte de temps qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieux.

Tom était rentré à Sheffield alors que la nuit était déjà installée, accompagné d'une sacré migraine.

Et il se sentait épuisé. Mais cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage. Il était maître de ses émotions et de ses états d'âmes. A tel point que son corps entier dégageait constamment sa force et son assurance. Même lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de dormir.

* * *

_Une petite Review ?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Rentrée Universitaire

_Bonjour !_

_Nouveau samedi, nouveau chapitre !_

_Nous rentrons enfin dans le vif du sujet ! J'espère avoir un peu plus de lecteurs et d'avis cette fois ci :) néanmoins comme c'est les vacances scolaires, je comprends bien que vous en profitiez !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, ainsi qu'une bonne lecture ! _

_À bientôt !_

_Samaëlle _

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre :**

**Rentrée Universitaire**

La foule était compacte, infranchissable. Un brouhaha intense s'élevait sans discontinuer à travers la cours.

Harry était perdu. Il n'était pas le seul à l'être, bien sûr, mais tout ce rassemblement ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

L'atmosphère était étouffante, il se sentait bousculé de toute part, et son corps tout entier était tendu.

Il était tellement anxieux que la transpiration commençait déjà à recouvrir certaines parties de son corps. Cette première journée était remplie d'événement nouveaux, inconnus, et il angoissait à l'idée de ne pas réussir à l'affronter.

Il était hors de question qu'il finisse à l'infirmerie dès la première heure à l'université de Sheffield, alors Harry concentra tous ses efforts sur sa respiration. Il était en sécurité, n'était pas seul, et avait lui même choisi ce lieu pour étudier.

Son angoisse reflua quelque peu alors qu'il inspirait et expirait lentement.

\- Tout va bien ?

Harry tourna brusquement sa tête vers la voix, surprit.

Un jeune homme brun se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux formaient quelques boucles élégantes et mettaient en valeur son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris sombre, se rapprochant dangereusement du noir. Quelques grains de beauté habitaient son visage ou un air inquiet était encré.

\- Je suis Théodore Nott. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Il lui tendit poliment la main, et Harry la serra sans hésiter, bien que la moiteur de sa main le laissa quelque peu gêné. L'autre garçon ne lui en tint toutefois pas rigueur.

\- J'avoue être aussi impressionné par tout ce monde, mais mon lycée était également très fréquenté alors ça ne me perturbe pas vraiment. Tu t'y habitueras rapidement.

Harry sourit. Théodore venait de le sortir d'une possible crise de panique.

\- Je suis Harry Potter.

Tous deux restèrent ensuite silencieux, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements.

Personne n'était sans savoir que le directeur de l'université devait faire un discours de bienvenue. Et si Harry ne l'avait pas su au premier abord, il n'avait pas pu louper les grandes banderoles jaunes annonçant à toutes les premières années de se diriger vers la cours intérieure. À cette occasion, une estrade avait été dressée au centre d'une étendue de verdure, entourée de multiples bâtiments de briques.

Tous les nouveaux étudiants universitaires y étaient réunis. Et vu le nombre de licences, cela représentait un grand nombre de personnes.

Soudainement, le silence se fit, respectueux, presque solennel. Harry et Théodore durent se décaler un peu pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait au niveau de l'estrade. Tous deux étaient restés suffisamment loin pour éviter d'être engloutis par la foule compacte.

Un vieil homme, aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsute colorés de blanc, venait de pénétrer sur l'estrade, accompagné du corps professoral.

Harry reconnu sans aucun mal les trois personnes qui lui avaient fait passer son entretien. Ils semblaient de meilleure humeur, presque souriants.

Son regard revint bien vite sur l'homme qui était sans aucun doute le doyen de l'université. Il portait de larges vêtements colorés dont Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. On aurait dit que son créateur n'avait pas su quelle couleur choisir pour faire ce vêtement. Il y avait de tout, pour tous les goûts dirait-on, et même si Harry aimait l'art, il était très sceptique par rapport à celui ci.

Théodore semblait partager son avis, puisqu'il marmonna quelque chose à propos des _fautes de goûts. _

\- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous au sein de l'université de Sheffield.

La voix qui s'éleva, amplifiée par un micro sans fil, était chaleureuse, douce et lente. L'homme prit le temps de parcourir la foule de ses yeux bleus, laissant le silence planer. Harry eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à rencontrer le regard de chaque personne présente, bien que ce soit impossible puisqu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Le calme s'étira, mais il n'était en aucun cas inconfortable.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'université. Et en tant que tel, j'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de m'adresser à vous au nom de tous mes collègues, et à mon propre nom. Nous sommes aujourd'hui heureux de vous accueillir ici, à Sheffield. Vous nous avez choisi, nous vous avons choisi, et nous allons dès aujourd'hui nous découvrir les uns les autres.

Étrangement, Harry ne su dire si le discours avait été préparé ou non. Il était à la fois fluide et réfléchis, mais aussi instantané.

\- Vous allez avoir le plaisir de découvrir la vie universitaire. Elle sera certainement dure et sérieuse, vous rencontrerez sans aucun doute des difficultés lors de vos études. C'est pourquoi nous vous conseillons d'en profiter dès que possible et de vous détendre à chaque fois que vous en aurez l'occasion.

Les incitait-il à faire la fête ?

S'il y avait une chose que personne n'ignorait, c'était le nombre de soirée gargantuesque qui se déroulait au sein d'une université. Harry était certain que l'homme leur conseillait d'en profiter, et il pu aussi remarquer certains regards désapprobateurs lancés par des professeurs.

\- Les examens arriveront bien assez tôt, ils seront nombreux et certainement périlleux. C'est pourquoi vous devez prendre le temps d'évacuer votre stress et vos angoisses, sans oublier d'étudier raisonnablement.

Un nouveau silence suivit cette phrase. C'était comme si Albus souhaitait que chacune de ses paroles soient enregistrées par son auditoire.

\- Nous comptons sur vous pour votre assiduité, et vous souhaitons de passer une excellente année. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite, jeunes gens, une bonne rentrée !

Une pluie d'applaudissements commença alors à retentir dans la cour, bruyant. Harry frappait dans ses mains sans vraiment d'assurance. Il n'aimait pas cela. Le bruit rendait ses sens moins efficace. Lui qui réfléchissait trop savait que n'importe quel incident pouvait arriver lors d'un tel événement. Et dans une telle atmosphère, il était difficile de repérer quoi que ce soit.

Bien heureusement, le bruit diminua pour laisser place à des discussions attrayantes.

Il était un peu paranoïaque, et il le savait. Il avait été suivit pour cela. Tout était ok.

\- Tu dois te rendre dans quel bâtiment ?

\- Le Bâtiment Bêta, répondit Harry en sortant son plan.

\- Oh ! Tu es en licence d'art ? Quelle coïncidence.

Théodore souriait à pleine dents. Il indiqua à Harry qu'il était heureux de connaître au moins l'un de ses camarades de classe. Et il était visible que tous deux étaient soulagés de s'être croisés.

\- Le Bâtiment Bêta est à l'ouest, reprit le garçon, nous devrions y aller avant que la foule ne prenne la même décision. Ce serait plus simple de s'orienter sans être influencé par d'autres étudiants.

Harry acquiesça, se mettant en route aux côtés de cet étrange garçon. Il ne savait pas trop comment le décrire. À la fois froid et chaleureux, il était un mystère. Mais en même temps, c'était normal qu'il en soit ainsi puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent de la foule encore bruyante. Il leur restait une demi-heure pour trouver leur bâtiment et salle, mais Harry était rassuré de s'y diriger à l'avance.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Tous deux regardaient leur plan de temps à autre, mais les bâtiments étaient régulièrement indiqués par de petits panneaux de bois.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs bâtisses, certaines de briques, d'autres à l'architecture étrange. Celle qui marqua le plus Harry fut d'une étrange forme, faite de vitres et de structure blanche métallique. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement de vue, mais elle devait représenter un travail énorme de la part d'un architecte minutieux.

Le bâtiment Bêta était simple, fait de briques bien rouges, comme la plupart des autres. Il s'élevait sur trois étages, et s'étendait en longueur sur de nombreux mètres. Un panneau de bois vernis l'annonçait, affichant le nom qui lui avait été attribué des années auparavant.

Et sur le côté, quelque chose attira irrémédiablement Harry.

Il s'agissait d'un simple mur, qui semblait inutile au premier abord. Le jeune homme s'en approcha, suivi d'un Théodore curieux par son soudain intérêt.

Ce mur, fait également de brique, était seul. Il ne constituait aucun bâtiment, était isolé, entouré de verdure, et semblait à l'abandon.

Et sur ce mur, quelques dessins s'étendaient. Des dessins abîmés, effacés au profit du temps qui s'était écoulé. Leur création semblait lointaine, et Harry se surprit à penser que ce mur n'avait pas été assez respecté. Les œuvres qui l'habitait auraient largement pu être conservées si quelqu'un avait daigné y accorder un peu d'attention.

Doucement, le jeune homme l'effleura de ses doigts, admiratif. En se concentrant un peu, il pouvait observer les détails d'un visage, d'un paysage, ainsi que de quelques animaux.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Harry avait prononcé cela pour lui, sans attendre de réponse, mais il fut bien vite rejoint par l'acquiescement de Théodore. Il avait presque oublié sa présence.

\- Dommage que le temps ait effacé la plupart des couleurs.

\- En effet.

Il ne restait la plus que la structure des dessins. Les contours principaux. On pouvait à peine deviner quelques détails, comme les ombres, les expressions.

Les dessins étaient fait de plusieurs matières. Comme la peinture, la bombe, et le crayon. Inutile de préciser que ce dernier s'était largement plus effacé que les autres. Bien que la peinture s'était effritée, il semblait que c'était la meilleure façon de marquer un support le plus longtemps possible.

\- Nous devrions y aller, Harry. Les autres arrivent.

Harry quitta à contre cœur le décor qui l'avait attiré, suivant Théodore vers le bâtiment Bêta. Ils y pénétrèrent rapidement, rejoignant d'autres étudiants qui semblaient chercher leur salle. Sur un tableau de liège, face à l'entrée, se tenait une liste de licence attribuées à telle ou telle salle. Les étudiants de la licence d'art devaient se rendre dans la salle C, située au premier étage.

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc en direction de la salle indiquée, grimpant les escaliers dans le calme, tandis que les discussions d'autres étudiants raisonnaient sourdement dans les couloirs.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la salle C. Il s'agissait d'un amphithéâtre qui s'élevait sur une vingtaine de rangées. Certains étudiants avaient déjà commencé à s'installer. Étrangement, la partie la plus haute était la plus prisée.

D'un commun accord, Théodore et Harry prirent au niveau de la cinquième rangée. Proche, mais pas trop, de leurs futurs professeurs.

La question de rester ensemble ne s'était même pas posée. En réalité, tout était trop nouveau pour songer à se séparer. C'était rassurant, quelque part, de savoir qu'échanger quelques mots simples suffisait à éviter de passer une journée seul.

Peu importe s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, après tout. Ils auraient bien assez de temps pour cela plus tard.

Il leur fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que tous les étudiants prennent place dans l'amphithéâtre. Il restait pas mal de sièges vides, et Harry songea que c'était mieux ainsi. Il devaient être une cinquantaine d'étudiants, ce qui était à la fois peu et beaucoup pour lui.

Un professeur ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans la salle. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux bouclés mi-longs encadrant son visage, des yeux clairs. Harry le reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black, l'un des membres qui avaient composé son Jury.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença l'homme d'une voix claire, je suis Sirius Black. Votre professeur référent pour les trois prochaines années. Certains d'entre vous ont eu la chance de me côtoyer lors d'un entretien, d'autres non. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue.

Il semblait bien plus chaleureux que lors de leur précédente rencontre. Et c'était rassurant !

La journée commençait bien.

oOo

Les heures étaient passées relativement vite, à la surprise générale.

La journée avait été faite de formalités. Commençant par une lecture assidue du règlement intérieur de l'université, puis par un ramassage de documents qui devaient être transmis ce jour.

Harry, tout comme Théodore, avait trouvé le temps long.

Mine de rien, cela avait prit toute la matinée, et leur après midi avait été consacrée à leur emploi du temps.

Évidemment dans une université, les étudiants n'étaient pas tenus d'être présents sur chaque cour, mais leur professeur avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas voir l'un de ses étudiants se relâcher un peu trop sur l'année. Il avait semblé sévère lors de ce passage, mais il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il attendait de cette promotion un travail assidu à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Et tout le monde se doutait que cela permettrait à l'université de garder son statu et son pourcentage de réussite élevé.

Et maintenant, cette première journée universitaire était terminée. Et il était déjà fatigué, alors que sa journée n'avait pas été très remplie. Il fallait dire que ce début de rythme n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ses vacances.

C'était étrange, mais Harry et Théodore ne s'étaient pas lâchés, partageant leurs pauses et leur repas ensemble. Ils s'étaient même donné rendez-vous le lendemain. Personne ne les avait encore abordé, mais cela ne saurait tarder au vue du travail de groupe qui allait être fait tout au long de l'année.

Harry était heureux que tout se soit bien passé, bien qu'il soit toujours anxieux à présent, puisqu'il était sur le point de rentrer dans le monde du travail. Seul, cette fois ci.

Son stage allait bientôt démarrer, il avait prit soin de ne pas se tromper de bus, et n'avait cessé de surveiller l'heure pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard dès le premier jour. C'était un soulagement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

La circulation à cette heure était fluide. Et il ne tarda pas à atteindre son arrêt.

Il lui fallu marcher sur quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'entrée du musée, au détour d'une petite rue.

Légèrement en retrait, il n'était pas visible de l'extérieur. Seul le grand écriteau portant son nom indiquait qu'il était au bon endroit. Il ne voyait actuellement qu'une barrière ouverte entourée d'une clôture en fer forgée.

Une fois cela passé, Harry fut accueilli par de grands arbres entourant l'allée, puis une étendue de gazon habité par de magnifique plantes colorées. Tout semblait réfléchi, chaque position calculée stratégiquement pour former quelques arabesques à même l'herbe et donner au tout un aspect impressionnant.

Au delà de tout ça s'élevait un grand bâtiment entièrement vitré, ou se reflétait la beauté de la nature environnante. De l'extérieur, rien de ce qui ne pouvait se passer à l'intérieur ne pouvait être vu. C'était tout simplement impressionnant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. _15h22._ Il avait encore du temps, mais il était certainement préférable d'arriver en avance plutôt qu'en retard.

Hésitant quelque peu, le jeune homme parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparait de l'entrée pour enfin passer les portes vitrées qui coulissèrent à son approche.

Il y avait en fait deux doubles portes vitrées à ouverture automatique. Le sas qui les séparait permettait à la fois de couper la température extérieur de celle intérieure, ainsi que d'assurer une première sécurité puisque les caméras étaient fixées sur chacune des portes. Harry se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être observé par un inconnu derrière son écran.

Passant le second obstacle, il fut tout de suite accueilli par un homme vêtu d'un costard noir. Un agent de sécurité, pensa-t-il.

Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour s'annoncer.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, je commence mon stage aujourd'hui. Je dois me rendre dans le bureau de madame Murphy.

L'homme lui répondit tout de suite, apparemment au courant de son arrivée, sans toutefois se proposer de l'accompagner. Il était chargé de la surveillance de l'entrée alors il se devait de rester à son poste. Il se contenta donc de lui indiquer le chemin pour parvenir jusqu'au bureau indiqué.

Harry répéta les indications à l'agent, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se tromper, il ne souhaitait pas se perdre dans des locaux aussi grands. Une fois le chemin confirmé, l'homme lui remit un badge provisoire afin qu'il puisse pénétrer dans l'étage consacré aux bureaux. Puis il se mit en route silencieusement.

Il lui fallu traverser les quatre salles d'exposition qui composaient le rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux œuvres présentes sans toutefois pouvoir s'extasier de peur de prendre du retard.

Il se retrouva alors devant de grands escaliers faits de verre. C'était assez impressionnant. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans le vide, et il était clair que l'entretien était régulier au vue de la transparence de chaque marche.

Il dû monter tous les étages, se rendant au dernier. Cela fit travailler ses mollets, il fut bien heureux de pratiquer du sport régulièrement, et ainsi de ne pas se retrouver aussi essoufflé que certains devaient l'être après une telle ascension.

Évidemment, il y avait un ascenseur, mais Harry s'y serait senti trop mal à l'aise de l'emprunter.

Sur le dernier pallier, il fit face à une porte vitrée sans poignée. Heureusement que le vigile lui avait indiqué qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir un badge, sinon il aurait pu croire qu'il faisait face à un sans-issue.

En effet, le lecteur de badge était si discret que sans le chercher, on ne pouvait pas le trouver.

Harry fut soulagé lorsque celui-ci provoqua un déclic de déverrouillage de la porte. Il n'eut plus qu'à la pousser pour pénétrer dans l'étage voulu.

Il fit face à l'accueil, vaste pièce épurée meublée de quelques chaises modernes, qui donnait sur le bureau de la secrétaire et précédait un large couloir. De là, il pouvait voir l'incroyable vue sur la petite forêt environnante ainsi que la ville.

S'avançant jusqu'à l'accueil, il attendit poliment que la secrétaire relève son visage vers lui avant de se présenter. Il s'agissait d'une femme blonde, au visage fin et délicat, qui devait avoir la trentaine. Elle était vêtue de façon élégante, son chemisier vert couvert de dentelle et son tailleur sombre montrait chez elle un certain goût pour la mode. Une jolie broche dorée portait son nom : Jane Devis.

Harry lui servit le même discours que celui fait à l'agent de sécurité lors de son entrée dans l'immeuble, et la femme sourit.

\- Enchanté Harry, nous t'attendions. Je me permets de te tutoyer, si ça ne te gêne pas. Nous aurons l'occasion de travailler régulièrement ensemble. Je suis Jane, la secrétaire. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au bureau d'Alice. Elle n'est pas seule actuellement alors il faut que je prenne le soin de t'annoncer.

Le couloir qu'il commencèrent à traverser semblait sans fin. Il était traversé de plusieurs autres couloirs, mais le tout restait très lumineux grâce au plafond également couvert de verre. Il était si large qu'un groupe de personne pouvait y circuler sans gêne.

Tout le long du trajet, Jane ne cessa pas de lui parler. Elle lui présenta tous les bureaux qu'ils dépassèrent, bien qu'elle disait savoir qu'il ne les retiendrait pas dès son premier jour. Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, soudain rattrapé par son stress.

Le bureau de madame Murphy n'était pas très loin de l'accueil, il s'agissait de la cinquième porte située à droite. Harry prit soin de noter cette information dans sa tête, puisque visiblement, il aurait besoin d'apprendre à s'orienter dans ce couloir.

Chaque porte était double, faite d'un verre trouble, ce qui laissait à Harry l'impression que chaque pièce était spacieuse. Et il n'avait pas tord.

Jane frappa contre la porte d'un coup sec, attendant une autorisation qui ne tarda pas pour l'ouvrir.

Et tout de suite, Harry put voir la profondeur de la pièce. Et c'était vraiment très grand.

\- Harry Potter vient d'arriver, Madame. Monsieur.

\- Faites le entrer, Jane.

La secrétaire s'effaça, laissant le passage à Harry qui pénétra dans le bureau sans montrer son hésitation.

Et il en resta un instant muet de stupeur.

\- B... Bonjour.

Misérable. Il était misérable.

Et terriblement malchanceux.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie, devenir miraculeusement une petite souris pour pouvoir filer se cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas dans son élément, dans un endroit pareil, avec des pièces aussi grandes que sa maison entière, maintenant il avait de quoi ne plus avoir envie de venir.

Jane s'éclipsa en un rien de temps, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, et Harry aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle reste. Pour lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de courage.

Car devant lui se tenait l'homme. L'Homme. CET homme qu'Harry avait malencontreusement bousculé. Celui qui s'était retrouvé avec le contenu d'un gobelet de café sur sa chemise de soie. Celui qui s'était empressé de se rendre au pressing. Celui-dont-le-nom-lui-revenait-enfin !

Tom Jedusor. Lui même.

\- Bonjour Harry, installez-vous je vous pries, l'invita Alice.

L'adolescent s'avança, hésitant. Et quand il rencontra le regard de l'homme présent, il n'eut aucun doute sur son erreur.

\- Vous.

Tom Jedusor cachait très bien sa surprise. Bien que sa voix raisonnait avec un air de reproche, il ne laissait aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage.

Alice Murphy quand à elle semblait étonnée qu'ils se _connaissent _déjà.

Le silence qui s'était installé était lourd, chargé en électricité. La tension était présente et Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par étouffer.

Il devait combler cette impression avant qu'elle ne le ronge.

De but en blanc, il répondît :

\- Vous ne m'avez pas envoyé la facture, Monsieur.

Sa voix eu le mérite d'être claire. Mais il devait reconnaître que ces paroles n'étaient pas du tout réfléchies.

Il sursauta presque lorsque Tom Jedusor éclata d'un grand rire. Un rire court, furtif, mais un rire tout de même.

La seule femme présente dans la pièce avait des yeux ronds, aussi surprise que lui. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement.

\- Je vais vous laisser accueillir notre nouveau _stagiaire_, Alice. Nous finirons cette discussion dans les plus brefs délais. Je serais dans mon bureau, si vous me cherchez.

Tom se leva, aussi élégamment qu'il était possible de le faire, et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

\- Vous m'excuserez, Monsieur Potter, mais je crains d'avoir égaré le petit bout de papier sur lequel votre adresse était indiquée. Je vous souhaite un excellent stage au sein du musée Jedusor.

Et c'est après un léger signe de tête poli qu'il sorti de la pièce, aussi silencieusement que le vent, aussi droit que l'exigeait son rang.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Lui, le grand Tom Jedusor, milliardaire reconnu, avait accepté le stage d'un adolescent aussi maladroit.

Qu'est ce que ça donnerait dans un tel musée ?

Il avait intérêt de le garder à l'œil, histoire qu'il ne dégrade pas _malencontreusement _l'une de ses précieuses œuvres.

Et le gosse avait en plus eu la prétention de lui rappeler son passage au pressing.

Soupirant de manière imperceptible, Tom rejoignit le fond du couloir afin de pénétrer dans son bureau personnel.

Il ne l'occupait pas souvent, puisqu'il n'était pas toujours présent, mais ce bureau lui plaisait beaucoup.

Deux de ses murs étaient faits de vitre, lui laissant le loisir d'observer le paysage extérieur. D'ici, tout semblait calme et paisible. Et c'était très reposant. Ce bâtiment était sa plus belle réussite jusqu'ici, il comptait bien en accumuler d'autres.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il finit par s'installer sur son fauteuil en cuir pivotant, se permettant de se perdre quelques instants dans le confort qu'il lui offrait.

Il avait encore pas mal de travail.

Et il avait intérêt à annoncer à son personnel qu'il fallait surveiller Potter. Quitte à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

* * *

_Ce chapitre m'a semblé bien plus difficile à écrire que les précédents. Il y avait tellement de choses à y dire que j'espère ne pas avoir rendu le texte trop lourd._

_Qu'en pensez vous ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Connerie

_Bonjour !_

_Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre — avec un petit jour de retard ! Encore une semaine s'est écoulée ! Ça passe si vite..._

_Avez vous passé un joyeux Halloween ? Personnellement, je me suis maquillée pour le travail, comme je suis entourée d'enfants c'est plus sympa ! Sinon je ne l'ai pas fêté._

_Ce week-end de trois jour est le bienvenue pour moi, et le prochain le sera également. Les vacances scolaires sont bientôt terminées, et j'espère que vous en avez bien profité !_

_Bonne lecture, et bonne rentrée,_

_Samaëlle_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Titre**

\- Harry ?

Le chuchotement a ses côtés le fit brusquement revenir à lui.

Théodore. Cela faisait au moins dix fois que le jeune homme le ramenait sur la terre fermé et l'éloignait ses préoccupations.

Et la journée commençait seulement !

\- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe autant ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'Harry.

\- J'ai fais une connerie.

Une connerie ? Un bien léger mot. Il avait eu le malheur de croiser Tom Jedusor une seconde fois la veille, alors qu'Alice Murphy lui faisait visiter le musée.

Et le regard noir qu'il avait rencontré lui avait coupé le souffle, le déstabilisant d'une horrible manière.

Et là, maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir.

L'année ne faisait que commencer, et déjà il avait une boule au ventre à l'idée de se glisser hors de son appartement.

Il découvrait tout juste les cours, et il aimait ça, même si pour le moment ils restaient sur la théorie et pas du tout sur la pratique.

Mais le stage, qu'il avait expérimenté pour la première fois la veille, le laissait terriblement sceptique quand à la suite des événements. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter jour après jour le regard d'un milliardaire qu'il avait bousculé sans aucune élégance.

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là. Mais il serait préférable d'attendre la fin du cours pour cela.

Théodore lui adressa un léger sourire, lui indiquant de se concentrer d'avantage.

Il lui fallu quelques instants avant de pouvoir se replonger dans le cours de l'analyse visuelle.

Après tout, _Monsieur Jedusor_ pouvait attendre. Et puis, Harry n'avait fait aucune faute grave, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention d'en faire, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer son stage.

Minutieusement, Harry prit le temps de prendre un maximum de notes.

Le professeur leur apprenait à attirer le regard d'un observateur à travers une œuvre. Comment captiver l'œil d'une personne dès la première seconde.

Pour l'instant, il lui fallait apprendre chaque détail, chaque méthode, avant de pouvoir se lancer dans la pratique et espérer pouvoir rentrer _dans le moule. _Même si chaque élève présent dans cette pièce adorait l'Art, il ne leur était pas inconnu que rentrer dans ce milieu représentait une difficulté considérable. Peu de personne était capable de sortir du lot et de faire carrière. C'est pour cela que la plupart des licences d'art étaient aussi limitées en place, et que de nombreux étudiants finissaient par changer de voie en cours d'année.

Harry avait tellement hâte de pouvoir s'exercer enfin ! Mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, d'après ce que disait de professeur de manière générale. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui pouvait captiver le lecteur, mais d'avantage à ce qui lui donnait envie à lui. Il dessinait avant tout pour lui, cependant, il semblait qu'il allait devoir faire autrement à partir de maintenant, s'il voulait réellement percer.

Actuellement, Harry ne savait pas trop dans quelle carrière il allait se diriger. Il hésitait entre se lancer dans sa propre création, ou dans la restauration d'autres œuvres. C'était un peu flou pour le moment. Il adorait les deux idées, peut-être aurait-il même le loisir de faire les deux, mais pour l'instant, il devait se consacrer à ses études afin d'approfondir chaque milieu et pouvoir faire son choix.

Les étudiants avaient l'air calme. Il arrivait que certains chuchotent ou fasse une remarque à un voisin, tout en étant respectueux.

Mais ce n'était que le début alors Harry ne se fixait pas sur cela pour le moment.

Les cours passa beaucoup plus vite dès le moment où l'adolescent s'y investit. Et bientôt, le professeur annonça la fin du cours.

Les étudiants se hâtèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et de quitter la salle de classe, visiblement heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une pause.

Harry, lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il pu respirer l'air extérieur.

\- Alors ? Raconte moi cette fameuse connerie ?

Théodore était un adolescent fermé mais curieux. Harry l'avait appris lorsque, plus tôt dans la matinée, deux jeunes filles avaient tenté de se rapprocher d'eux, et que son camarade avait semblé feindre l'inattention. Il ne les avait pas regardé une seule fois et s'était contenté de continuer ses occupations. Toutefois, il avait bel et bien écouté la conversation.

\- J'ai renversé du café sur la chemise de soie de mon patron.

S'en suivit une longue description de tout ce que Harry avait dit, fait, ou encore observé. Si Théodore avait rit au début, lui demandant d'être plus sérieux, il n'en était plus rien à la fin de son dialogue.

\- Tom Jedusor ! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, Harry.

\- Jamais !

Il était si honteux qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard amusé de son nouvel ami.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, commença Théodore. Je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je suis sûre que tu as déjà fait pire, et que tu feras encore pire à l'avenir.

\- Merci, c'est très encourageant ! marmonna Harry.

Malgré tout, Théodore avait raison. Ce n'était pas la pire de ses bêtises, loin de là. Il était si maladroit par moment qu'il était capable de tout et de n'importe quoi.

\- J'en ai moi même fait une bien pire, Harry, je suis sûr que ça lui passera !

Le regard curieux et interrogatif du nommé lui indiqua qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. De toute façon, il devait bien aborder le sujet à un moment où à un autre. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi tôt, mais après tout, Harry avait raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jedusor, alors Théodore se voyait mal lui refuser les détails de sa propre bêtise.

Peut être pouvait-il se permettre de déformer la réalité, histoire de ne pas rendre la journée trop sombre.

Soupirant, il se lança a son tour.

\- C'était il y a quatre ans. La pire honte de ma vie. Je crois bien que je ne ferais jamais pire, de mon côté.

Harry remarqua a quel point l'autre adolescent avait pâli, et se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de refouler sa curiosité.

\- J'ai voulu faire le con avec mon père et, avec un geste brusque, j'ai fais tomber l'urne. Elle contenait les cendres de ma grand-mère. Elle s'est brisée sur le sol et mon père est entré dans une colère noire.

Les mots étaient sortis avec précipitation, comme si Théodore avait voulu en finir avec ça le plus vite possible. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas donner plus de détail, de toute façon, Harry ne lui en aurait pas demandé. Un lourd silence s'étala autour d'eux alors que le vent s'était levé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Théodore.

\- Oh tu sais, je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu.

Malgré tout, Harry pouvait voir dans le regard de Théodore une pointe de tristesse et de remord. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il sache comment lui remonter le morale. Alors, il resta simplement là, à ses côtés, sans dire un mot.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire, non ?

oOo

Les jours défilèrent, laissant une routine s'installer.

Harry se levait chaque matin, s'habillait, prenait un petit déjeuner, puis partait en direction de l'université à pieds pour y suivre six à huit heures de cours intensifs. Il n'avait plus de temps de se consacrer à ses pensées, il devait rester concentrer tout au long des cours pour ne perdre aucune notion importante et pouvoir prendre en note tout ce qui était important.

Il passait chacune de ses pauses avec Théodore, qu'il ne quittait malgré tout pas lors des cours. Ils restaient simplement côte à côte, silencieux, écoutant attentivement leurs professeurs. Théo était un adolescent très studieux, et Harry, qui avait eu jusque là un partenaire assez bruyant — Ron — apprenait à savourer le calme qui permettait de se consacrer aux études de façon sérieuse.

Néanmoins, les choses évoluèrent assez vite. Théodore se fit rapidement d'autres amis, de toute promotions confondues, en se portant volontaire pour aider les étudiants en difficulté à la bibliothèque. Il avait invité à de nombreuses reprises Harry, qui ne cessait de décliner poliment la proposition à se joindre à eux, bien trop prit par son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouvait seul à la majorité de ses temps de repas. Et il préférait largement ça à l'atmosphère bruyante d'un réfectoire rempli d'étudiants en tout genre. Deux fois par semaine, Théodore lui tenait donc compagnie, peu désireux de laisser Harry s'enfermer dans la solitude. Il n'en laissait rien montrer, mais cela l'inquiétait. Il finit par se dire que son ami avait du vivre quelque chose de douloureux pour refuser de s'intégrer à un groupe d'étudiants.

Après les cours, Harry se rendait au Musée Jedusor, toujours en bus, et prenait peu à peu ses marques.

Pour l'instant, il ne faisait pas grand chose, simplement observer et accompagner les employés dans leurs tâches. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile, mais n'osait pas encore en demander plus.

Il connaissait maintenant suffisamment le bâtiment pour ne pas s'y perdre. Chaque jour, il découvrait un nouveau couloir, il n'aurait jamais pensé que derrière un tel musée se cachait autant de bureaux. Bien sûr, il avait connaissance que Jedusor ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, mais il n'avait pas songé que ce serait à ce point.

Souvent, il était exploité pour aller chercher du café, où pour accueillir certains visiteurs, mais rien de très extravagant. Il n'avait pas encore pu accéder aux réserves, bien que ce soit l'endroit qui l'attirait le plus, et avait l'impression d'être écarté de celles-ci à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Il était constamment observé, accompagné, guidé, et commençait à se lasser de cela. Comment pourrait-il mériter sa paye s'il continuait ainsi ?

Étrangement il n'avait pas recroisé Tom Jedusor depuis le premier jour de stage. Harry n'avait pas osé poser la question, mais il avait bien vu que son bureau était vide. L'homme avait certainement beaucoup de travail à l'extérieur de ce musée pour y être présent constamment. Il avait lu dans plusieurs magasines que Monsieur Jedusor était constamment en déplacement. Il voyageait d'un pays à l'autre à l'aide de son jet privé, visitait de nombreux bâtiments, découvrait toutes les cultures mondiales et se renseignait sur de nombreuses pratiques.

Il devait réellement bien profiter de sa richesse.

Cette idée dégoutait tellement Harry qu'il se dépêchait de la chasser de ses pensées à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait.

oOo

Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, il en avait assez.

Assez de tous ces voyages, de toutes ces expéditions et ces séances de courtoisie.

Néanmoins cela lui rapportait beaucoup.

Il était ainsi connu et respecté dans le monde entier. Pas seulement pour sa connaissance en matière d'Art, mais surtout pour sa grande générosité.

Tom donnait une somme généreuse à chaque association qu'il croisait lors de son passage dans un pays, et cela lui valait la une des journaux locaux pendant de nombreux jours. Ainsi, il s'assurait une place aux côtés de nombreux hommes de pouvoirs, et un accès a l'Art de façon internationale.

Ainsi, ses musées se retrouvaient habitées d'œuvres du monde entier, et les touristes qui venaient les visiter étaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque année.

Il ne devait pas faiblir.

Mais son corps était humain. Et il sentait bel et bien les décalages horaires impacter sur son organisme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un seul coup, ses membres ne cessaient de le rappeler à l'ordre, et ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Cette fois-ci, il avait rendu visite à la Chine, l'Australie, la Suisse, et la France. Tout cela en seulement quelques jours.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas profiter - ne serait-ce quelques minutes - pour faire un peu de tourisme.

Alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que son retour en Angleterre se fasse accompagné de cernes et de courbatures.

Il revenait également avec quelques milliers d'euros en moins, mais aussi muni de deux nouveaux tableaux qui allaient faire des ravages dans son plus grand musée.

Tom ne put que sourire en songeant à ces deux acquisitions.

La première était un portrait détaillé représentant le peintre même que Tom Jedusor détestait. L'homme se nommait Gilderoy Lockart, il était si narcissique et imbu de sa personne que Tom était incapable de le voir. Néanmoins, il était si connu et apprécié pour sa beauté qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il attirerait le regard de nombreux visiteurs. Il semblait que l'homme s'était lui même donné un air plus jeune et plus jovial que ce qu'il ne l'était réellement, mais qu'importe, du moment qu'il pouvait en tirer profit.

La seconde était un autre portrait représentant l'homme le plus grand du monde. Il se faisait nommer Hagrid. Il était aussi imposant qu'un ours, mais était aussi doux qu'un agneau. On pouvait voir ce contraste à travers ce portrait, et cela plaisait beaucoup à Tom. Il était si chevelu et barbu qu'il semblait aussi accueillant qu'un homme de cromagnon. Mais son regard était si brillant, si joyeux, qu'il était impossible de ne pas le contempler.

Il était fier aujourd'hui de pouvoir ajouter ces deux œuvres à sa collection, et avait hâte de les présenter à son personnel dès le lendemain.

Pour l'heure, il souhaitait juste regagner son appartement et s'effondrer dans son lit.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, il était vraiment humain.

Très vite, l'homme fut extrait de ses pensées par atterrissage de son jet. Il avait la chance de pouvoir voyager seul, autrement, il n'aurait jamais pu se laisser distraire ainsi.

Grâce à son chauffeur, il put regagner rapidement son logement après avoir quitter son jet. Il n'avait pas encore la possibilité d'atterrir chez lui, alors il était obligé de prendre un véhicule pour rentrer à chaque fois que l'un de ses voyages prenait fin. Cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que cela, car il avait bien l'intention de faire changer ce détail.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Sur ses recommandation, le chauffeur prit soin d'adoucir sa conduite afin de ne pas dégrader les œuvres qu'il transportait, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à traverser la ville sans anicroche. Au vue de l'heure tardive, la nuit étant bien avancée, la circulation avait été fluide.

Tom fut très heureux et soulager de pousser la porte de l'immeuble qu'il habitait. Un grand immeuble fait de bois et de baies vitrées immenses. Il était terriblement bien sécurisé, munis d'une multitude de capteurs, caméras, et autres dispositifs hors de prix, et permettait ainsi d'accueillir de nombreuses personnalités au porte monnaie généreusement rempli. Tom était le seul résident permanent - en dehors de ses voyages - et cela le comblait de bonheur, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

Il habitait le seizième et dernier étage, le plus grand, le plus haut. Tout l'étage lui était entièrement consacré, et nombreux se seraient insurger de voir la surface qu'il habitait à lui tout seul.

L'ascenseur le mena directement devant sa porte d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais emprunté l'escalier qui se situait à sa droite, et n'espérait ne jamais avoir à le monter. Cela représentait une perte de temps et d'énergie considérable pour lui.

Ses empreintes digitales ainsi que son visage lui permirent de provoquer le déverrouillage de la porte, et il pénétra directement dans un spacieux salon.

La pièce était très grande, et n'avait aucune cloison pour séparer les espaces. Ainsi, du salon, il pouvait accéder à la cuisine moderne et richement meublée à la salle à manger ou une grande table était dressée. Le lieu était épuré, meublé sobrement et décoré avec goût, et il l'appréciait vraiment..

Une quinzaine d'escaliers montaient un pseudo étage pour ainsi accéder à sa chambre, à la salle de bain, ainsi qu'à un espace bureau et bibliothèque. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait tout de même manger un morceau, afin de ne pas être réveillé par un estomac affamé en plein milieu de son sommeil.

Sans un regard, il congédia Omar — qui ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer chez lui — avant de se lancer dans la préparation d'une simple omelette. Une omelette qu'il avala bien plus vite que ce que les convenances l'auraient voulu.

Assez vite, ses jambes le menèrent dans sa chambre, et ce fut sans élégance qu'il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, encore tout habillé.

Il allait dormir tout le week-end.

* * *

_C'est un chapitre un peu court, et décousu, mais je ne veux pas non plus passer le temps trop vite. Il est clair que l'action manque un peu - voir beaucoup - mais ça risque d'arriver bien assez tôt !_

_Laissez moi un petit mot !_

_Samaëlle_


	6. Chapter 6 : Collision

_Bonjour !_

_Nouveau week-end, nouveau chapitre. J'ai terminé celui-ci il y a trois jours, je devais normalement le poster hier. Malheureusement je suis tombée malade._

_Travailler avec des enfants a un côté fort négatif en hiver ! J'ai attrapé la gastro, alors autant vous dire que je ne me sentais pas du tout de sortir mon ordinateur pour poster un chapitre._

_Aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux, bien que je pense rester au lit toute la journée... Moi qui avais pleins de projets pour ce week-end de trois jours, c'est loupé !_

_J'ai essayé de relire le chapitre, mais je ne suis pas à un niveau de concentration optimal pour cela, alors je m'excuse fortement s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou des passages un peu flous !_

_Je vous souhaite tout de même bonne lecture,_

_Samaëlle._

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

**Collision **

Lundi, Harry commençait tout juste la semaine, et pourtant il était déjà fatigué.

La matinée avait été bien remplie, entre les cours intensifs et les devoirs donnés sans obligation, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se détendre. Il avait passé son temps de pause à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, se remémorant son entretien d'admission, et entraînant avec lui Théodore et Luna. Ces deux derniers avaient été heureux de découvrir le lieu, lui avouant n'avoir pas eu le privilège de passer leur entretien dans cette pièce.

Même leur déjeuner avait été court. Les trois étudiants désiraient apprendre le plus rapidement possible, et faire leurs devoirs aussi tôt et efficacement possible, afin de ne pas crouler sous le travail et de pouvoir se détendre au moins un peu.

Harry n'était pas autant habitué à étudier à un tel rythme. Il avait tellement été influencé par Ron, un adolescent qui proclamait être allergique à l'école, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement prit ses cours au sérieux. En réalité jusqu'ici, les cours avaient été synonyme de bavardage et d'amusement, avec parfois quelques avertissements et retenues.

Néanmoins il avait pris conscience que son avenir se jouait à son assiduité maintenant, et il avait tout sauf envie de rater son année.

Il prenait donc l'initiative d'entraîner ses deux amis avec lui, lorsque ce n'était pas l'inverse. Car eux même semblaient très concentrés et déterminés à l'idée de réussir.

Au moins, il était sur d'être encouragé d'un côté comme de l'autre.

L'après midi n'avait pas été plus reposante. Monsieur Black, leur professeur principal, les avait entrainé pour une séance de sport intensif en extérieur, argumentant que les ressentis, émotions, et courbatures étaient essentiels pour interpréter certains aspects de l'art. Il leur avait également fortement conseillé d'observer tout ce qu'il se passait lors de leur course, car le paysage valait le coup d'être étudié.

Pour lui, leur inspiration se situait dans notre environnement.

Et Harry pensait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Les étudiants avaient alors passé deux heures à s'étirer, courir, s'étirer encore, faire du vélo, et avaient fini par une séance de yoga assez agréable. Tout cela dans un parc forestier très calme et reposant.

Autant dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient attendu à cela.

Alors il était tout à fait normal qu'Harry arrive à son stage en marchant plus lentement que d'habitude, le corps courbaturé criant de protestation face à chaque mouvement qu'il lui imposait.

Et dire qu'il avait quelques étages à gravir ! Que Black soit damné. Il aurait au moins pu commencé par une première séance plus douce, afin de préparer leur corps à la prochaine.

Il était hors de question qu'il prenne l'ascenseur !

Harry salua poliment l'agent de sécurité ainsi que le guide de visite qu'il rencontra sur son chemin avant de commencer à gravir les étages de manière bien moins déterminée qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Ses jambes le rappelèrent tout de suite à lui, comme pour lui indiquer d'arrêter les efforts pour aujourd'hui. Et cela le fit sourire.

Car malgré tout, ces douleurs là étaient de bonnes douleurs. Il n'était pas dérangé à l'idée de les ressentir.

L'étage verrouillé fut vite ouvert par son nouveau badge. Il l'avait reçu vendredi, et était étiqueté à son nom.

_Harry Potter_

_Étudiant en Licence d'Art_

Bon. Le seule inconvénient était qu'il n'était pas reconnu comme travailleur. Cela l'agaçait tout de même, puisqu'il n'était pas seulement étudiant. Il était également — en quelque sorte — employé du musée grâce à ce stage.

Mais il restait tout de même fier de ce badge, qui lui prouvait maintenant son implication au sein du musée.

\- Bonjour Harry !

\- Bonjour Jane. Que puis-je faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous allons tous deux commencer par nous rendre dans le bureau de Mr Malfoy, qui a reçu quelques directives de la part de Mr Jedusor. Mais prends le temps d'arriver, je t'en pries.

Harry tiqua tout de suite au dernier nom de famille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Quand à Lucius Malfoy, il n'était pas sur d'être désiré dans son bureau.

Il ne l'avait croisé qu'à deux reprises, et l'homme semblait terriblement froid et agacé par sa présence. Il était clair qu'il avait un lien avec Draco Malfoy, qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu supporter, mais il ne savait pas encore lequel.

Déposant son sac dans un coin du bureau, Harry avait retiré son gilet et s'était empressé de suivre Jane. Il pensa un instant que prendre une douche lui aurait fait un bien fou, au vue de la transpiration qui avait dégouliné le long de son corps, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps pour cela. L'adolescent espérait seulement que son odeur corporelle n'était pas trop désagréable. Après tout, le déodorant ne faisait pas tout !

Jane l'entraîna gaiement dans son sillage, ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Ils furent rapidement invités à entrer dans le bureau, où le directeur du musée croulait sous les dossiers.

Malgré tout, le bureau était très ordonné et épuré. Chaque chose avait sa place et rien ne semblait dépasser.

Rapidement, la conversation fut engagée entre Jane et Lucius, et Harry ne prit pas une seule fois la parole, laissant les choses se faire.

Il savait de source sûre que tant qu'il n'y été pas invité, mieux valait ne pas le faire en présence de Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Une exposition aura lieu ce vendredi, mettant en avant nos nouvelles œuvres et leurs peintres. C'est une exposition de dernière minute. Il s'agit de la date à laquelle les plus grands peintres étaient disponibles, Tom a donc exigé expressément d'organiser un buffet, de créer des affiches publicitaires, et d'envoyer des invitations à nos plus fidèles clients. Vous deux serez en charge de l'organisation de la soirée. Soyez à la hauteur de nos exigences.

Un regard appuyé fut adressé à Harry, qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Oh, et ne prenez aucune décision importante avant d'avoir eu mon accord.

\- Bien Monsieur Malfoy.

L'entrevue se termina ainsi. Elle avait été courte, brève, et Lucius Malfoy avait eu l'air désireux de l'achever le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas étonnant, quand on se rendait compte du travail qu'il avait à faire.

Jane n'avait jamais semblé aussi pressée et agitée qu'au moment où elle quitta le bureau. Elle s'activa rapidement, faisant raisonner le bruit de ses talons sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Traversant l'étage d'un bout à l'autre en entraînant un Harry trottinant derrière elle.

\- Jane ? Que puis-je faire ? Donnez moi un peu de responsabilité, nous irons bien plus vite !

Cela faisait trois fois qu'il lui répétait les mêmes paroles, mais elle ne cessait de repousser ses propositions.

Et c'est avec un énième soupir qu'elle refusa encore.

\- Non Harry, c'est une exposition bien trop importante.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi.

A peine ses paroles furent prononcées qu'Harry su que c'était les bonnes.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Harry. Et j'ai confiance en toi, simplement...

\- Simplement quoi ? Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis ici et je n'ai toujours aucune responsabilité. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans être accompagné, sauf quand il s'agit d'aller chercher du café. Si je continue ainsi, comment puis-je mériter la paye qui me sera versée à la fin du mois ?

Il y était arrivé. Enfin. Il avait trouvé les arguments et avait osé les laisser sortir de sa bouche. Il en avait assez de courir à droite et à gauche sans pouvoir se rendre utile, et cet événement tardif tombait vraiment au bon moment.

Un nouveau soupir raisonna dans l'air.

\- Très bien ! céda Jane.

La secrétaire accéda à son bureau afin d'un prendre un bout de papier, d'y griffonner quelques mots, et de lui tendre avec un sourire.

\- Vas chez Ollivender, le fleuriste qui se situe à l'angle de la rue. Donne lui ma commande. Indique lui bien qu'il s'agit d'une exposition pour vendredi et qu'il me faut des fleurs le plus fraîches possibles. J'ai noté le nombre et le thème de la soirée. Le fleuriste va te proposer plusieurs espèces de fleurs, choisis bien !

Lui fourrant le chéquier dans les mains, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna aussitôt vers une quelconque autre tâche, laissant Harry à son sort.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont à quoi il se serait attendu, mais c'était mieux que rien.

oOo

\- Ce sera donc Fleur de Lune, Œillet et Orchidées. Êtes vous sûr de ne pas vouloir de Lys ?

\- Oui. Les Lys ont une odeur bien trop forte, et en tel nombre, je crains que la salle d'exposition ne soit pas très respirable. Monsieur Jedusor me tuerait pour cela !

Monsieur Ollivender rit.

\- Vous avez raison, mon garçon. Dix bouquets de chaque, d'après la note de Jane. Dois-je les mélanger ou les laisser séparer ?

\- Quelles sont les habitudes de Jane ?

\- De mémoire, il me semble qu'elle préfère les composer elle même.

\- Bien. Alors laissez les séparées, nous nous occuperons du reste.

Le fleuriste se mit en quête de sa calculatrice, qu'il pianota ensuite.

\- Cela fera donc un total de 538 euros, avec une remise de cinq pourcent pour votre fidélité.

Harry sourit. Un tel prix ne le surprenait guère, avec tous les bouquets qu'il avait commandé. La soirée allait rapporter une sacrée somme si l'on se basait sur le prix total de l'organisation.

Saisissant le chèque, Harry régla la somme demandée et signa lui même, souhaitant à l'homme de passer une bonne journée.

Il se promit de revenir ici pour ses occasions personnelles. La boutique de fleurs était d'une beauté inégalée, remplies de fleurs hors du commun qu'Harry ne se souvenait avoir vu auparavant. Évidemment, le prix était plus élevé qu'ailleurs, mais le fleuriste avait affirmé cultiver lui même ses plantes, et lui avait même proposé de repasser visiter la serre pendant son temps personnel.

Quelques papiers sur la composition florale en main, Harry traversa la rue pour rejoindre le musée, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était fier de son choix. Il avait opté pour la sobriété tout en choisissant des fleurs chic. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Tom Jedusor aimait se faire remarquer, mais il savait de source sûre qu'il ne fallait pas des fleurs trop colorées et extravagantes. Ainsi, il avait choisi des fleures de lune blanches, des œillets roses pâles, et des orchidées mauves.

Harry avait la chance d'avoir une mère passionnée par les fleurs. Depuis tout petit, il avait été entouré de magasines traitant du sujet et de pas mal de plantes en pot, et de temps à autre, un bouquet. Alors il était certain que son choix plairait aux femmes qui seraient présentes.

L'adolescent pénétra dans le musée sans encombre, et se hâta de rejoindre le dernier étage afin de faire part de ses choix à Jane et d'avoir son avis. Ollivender avait approuvé ses choix, affirmant que cela serait forcément au goût de la femme, mais Harry n'en savait encore rien. Après tout, il n'était là que depuis une semaine. Et les goûts personnels de sa mère n'étaient pas ceux de tout le monde.

Finalement, son assurance faiblissait à mesure qu'il montait les étages.

Et soudainement, au coin d'un couloir, il entra en collision avec un autre corps.

Ses papiers s'envolèrent, et Harry ne dû son salut qu'au bras qui le retînt de tomber.

oOo

Il mourrait à la tâche, il en était certain.

Ce matin même, il avait fait transporter par Ormar ses deux nouveaux tableaux, le précédant avec un air fier et impénétrable.

Il l'avait lui même accompagné jusqu'à la réserve, pour être sûr que tous deux s'étaient bien à l'abri jusqu'à la prochaine exposition.

Puis il s'était rendu dans son bureau, toujours en bonne compagnie, sans faire attention aux visiteurs qui le dévisagèrent avec admiration, pour passer quelques coups de fils et trouver le jour d'exposition le plus à même de convenir à de nombreuses personnalités du monde de l'art.

Et il s'était avéré que le jour idéal était vendredi. Ce vendredi. Celui qui allait arriver dans quatre jours.

Certains auraient préféré reporter, mais Tom adorait les défis. Et il avait le personnel qualifié pour organiser une telle soirée en quelques jours. Alors pourquoi repousser ?

Il avait toutes les œuvres qu'il lui fallait, tous les invités qu'il désirait avoir, il ne manquait plus que quelques amateurs, un buffet, une décoration futile, et le tour était jouer.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy, en début d'après-midi, et qu'il avait exigé une organisation parfaite. Quelques mots, quelques indications, et le sujet était clos.

L'homme lui obéissait au doigt et a l'œil.

La seule chose qu'il prit en charge fut la disposition des œuvres. C'était une chose qu'il ne confiait jamais à personne. Et même si Lucius était le directeur, et lui l'homme d'affaire, il était clair que c'était lui le maître des lieux et que personne n'avait à redire quoi que ce soit là dessus.

Cela faisait des années que le musée tournait ainsi, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Tom avait donc dessiné un plan méticuleux, stratégique, qui mettait chaque œuvre en avant.

Il espérait attirer de nombreux acheteurs, et ainsi faire une nouvelle publicité revigorante à son établissement. Bien qu'il soit déjà connu, évidemment.

Ensuite, il avait voulu se rendre en réserve, histoire de ranger un peu mieux les œuvres à exposer dans un ordre plus pratique, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de l'atteindre avait d'être brusquement bousculé dans un coin de couloir.

L'homme qu'il était ne vacilla pratiquement pas, alors que son assaillant était sur le point de tomber sans aucune prestance. Il avait même lâché les documents qu'il tenait pour les laisser s'envoler autour d'eux, les envoyer inexorablement vers une rencontre avec le sol.

Potter, évidemment.

Sa bonté d'âme et ses réflexes innés lui permirent d'attraper le bras du garçon afin de l'aider à se stabiliser, même s'il aurait très bien pu le laisser s'échouer au sol. Ça n'aurait été qu'une douce vengeance.

Deux pupilles vertes se levèrent vers lui, puis semblèrent s'écarquiller brusquement à sa vue.

\- Monsieur Potter.

Sa voie sonnait douce et dangereuse à la fois. Une voix qu'il adorait prendre et qui faisait généralement frissonner leur destinataire. Mais il semblait qu'il était trop intimident pour ne serait-ce que provoquer une réaction chez l'adolescent.

\- Serait-ce une habitude de venir à la rencontre de mon corps ?

En quelques secondes le jeune homme se reprit. Dommage.

\- Excusez moi, je ne pense toutefois pas être le seul fautif, cette fois-ci.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien oui, Monsieur Jedusor. Nous somme au détour d'un couloir. Nous n'avions, ni l'un ni l'autre, aucune visibilité.

Il en aurait bien rit, sur le coup. Comment un adolescent pouvait-il lui tenir tête ? A un homme tel que lui ? Quel culot !

Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, avoir quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête n'était peut-être pas si mal.

Tom s'autorisa un micro-sourire, mais il ne fut pas sûr qu'il puisse être remarqué tellement il était discret.

Harry ne le loupa toutefois pas, cependant, il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire. Il aurait plutôt interprété cela comme une légère crispation du visage, mais vu que le coin des lèvres de Tom s'était recourbé, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de décrire ce phénomène.

Le silence qui les entoura indiqua à Harry que la conversation était close, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait signifié. Alors, l'adolescent se baissa pour tenter de rassembler les feuilles qu'il avait laissé tomber.

\- Qu'est ce donc ? demanda Tom, curieux, en saisissant l'une d'elles.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il pensait qu'un homme tel que lui ne posait jamais de questions, mais il se ravisa. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu qu'il avait saisit l'une de ses feuilles entre ses mains.

\- Juste... quelques croquis des fleurs que j'ai commandé au fleuriste. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de les imager.

\- Commandé ?

Une nouvelle question.

\- Oui. Pour l'exposition. Jane m'a chargé de m'en occuper.

Tom grogna. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeant.

Harry, qui s'y était préparé, fut surpris de ne pas y avoir droit.

\- Quelles fleurs avez vous eu l'intelligence de choisir ?

\- Cela ne se voit donc pas ? osa Harry.

Puis, sous le regard électrique de Tom, il rajouta :

\- Œillets, fleurs de lunes et orchidées.

Au moins, son choix ne sembla pas irriter Tom plus que cela, bien que son visage semblait s'être fermé d'avantage.

Le plus âgé tendit la feuille qu'il avait ramassé au plus jeune, qui la saisit rapidement.

\- Vous avez un bon coup de crayon, _Monsieur_ Potter.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien répondre, Tom était parti, le laissant planté au milieu du couloir.

oOo

\- Quel choix judicieux !

Au moins, Jane sembla satisfaite.

\- J'ai pensé choisir des fleurs sobres mais sofistiquées.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ces adjectifs soient utilisables pour parler de fleurs, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que je n'aurais pas fais mieux !

Harry sourit, heureux que son travail soit valorisé. Il espérait seulement que cela soit sincère.

\- J'ai fais quelques croquis de la façon dont nous pourrions les mélanger et les mettre en valeur. Je me suis dit que ça nous avancerait d'avantage.

La secrétaire les observa quelques instants, avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu appelles ça des croquis, Harry ?

Inquiet, le jeune homme regarda à nouveau son contenu, avant d'acquiescer, appréhendant la suite de la conversation.

Suite qui n'aurait pas du tout être appréhendée.

\- Eh bien, pour un croquis, c'est sacrément bien détaillé !

Ce simple compliment suffit à illuminer la journée d'Harry.

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster. J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le chapitre, et j'espère le terminer dans la semaine, sauf que je me rends au baptême de ma filleule._

_Si j'ai le temps d'écrire ce chapitre, je le posterais vendredi soir, sinon, ce sera pour dans quinze jours j'en ai bien peur !_

_Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible ! _

_A bientôt !_

_Samaëlle_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La réserve

_Bonjour à tous !__Après un long moment d'absence, je reviens vers vous pour m'excuser milles fois !__J'ai traversé une période bien difficile ces derniers mois, j'ai découvert que j'avais une maladie, et ça m'a beaucoup affecté.__Néanmoins je regrette de ne pas avoir au moins posté un petit mot pour vous prévenir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cela.__Je poste ici le chapitre sept, et je compte bien continuer d'écrire, bien que ce soit à mon rythme.__À très bientôt !_Samaelle.

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

**La réserve**

Tout était calme, silencieux.

C'était assez rare dans une salle remplie d'élèves, mais il fallait croire que le cours qui se déroulait nécessitait concentration et intérêt.

Seul le bruit d'ustensiles frottés contre le papier perturbait le silence.

Chaque élève était positionné devant un chevalet de bois sombre, équipé d'une large feuille ou toile selon les besoins. Et chacun d'entre eux avait choisi le matériel qui leur convenait le mieux.

Minerva Mcgonagall, leur professeur actuel, avait décidé de leur donner quartier libre, histoire de prendre conscience de leur potentiel. Elle avait volontairement gardé le silence sur le cours du jour, afin de les prendre par surprise et analyser leur talent à froid.

Et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas déçue.

Aucune thématique, aucune règle, simplement un laisser aller. Alors il était normal que les dessins qui prenaient forme sur le papier différait d'un étudiant à l'autre.

Harry, de son côté, était très heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser exprimer son côté artistique.

Pour cette première expérience, il avait soigneusement choisi son papier canson, puis sélectionné plusieurs fusains. Un gros, un fin, et un entre deux.

Il s'agissait de son outil préféré, bien qu'il nécessite une attention et une vigilance constante pour ne pas laisser de traces inopinées.

En effet, le fusain laissait une couleur noire sur les doigts, et lorsqu'on y faisait pas attention, on pouvait en étaler pas mal sur le papier et faire des tâches sombres difformes. Le jeune homme prenait donc garde à ne pas mettre ses mains n'importe où.

Il avait décidé de dessiner un portrait. D'une personne imaginaire.

Il adorait la nuance que pouvait apporter un simple ustensile, et se plaisait à dessiner des expressions, des émotions, tout un tas de détails importants, en particulier dans le regard.

Harry passa tout le cours à dessiner, se levant parfois pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son chevalet, ou pour prendre une position plus adéquate à son trait. Il devait avouer que le chevalet n'était pas vraiment son ami. Il préférait dessiner bien à plat, sur un bureau ou à même le sol, afin de bien pouvoir contourner l'espace qu'il pouvait travailler. Mais il n'avait pas osé.

L'adolescent dessinait les moindres détails, jusqu'aux grains de peau, sans plus se soucier de son environnement. Il ne vit clairement pas son professeur l'observer de temps à autre, ni le regard de certains de ses camarades.

Le temps n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir lointain alors qu'il se laissait aller à son art. L'espace également. Il n'y avait plus que lui, ses fusains, et son dessin. Plus rien n'avait d'existence, tout était devenu insignifiant.

Il n'y avait plus que cet homme sous ses yeux, qui prenait forme au gré de ses doigts, de ses mouvements.

Et ses oreilles semblaient seulement entendre le frottement du fusain sur le papier, oubliant tout autre son environnent.

Il était bien trop isolé.

-...tter. Monsieur Potter ? **Harry ? **

Relevant brusquement le visage, le jeune homme se retrouva face à son professeur qui avait l'air enjouée.

\- Voulez-vous bien déposer vos fusains ? Le cours est presque terminé, j'aimerais avoir votre attention avant cela.

Frustré de devoir abandonner le matériel, le jeune homme déposa tout de même celui-ci à sa place, sous le regard moqueur des autres étudiants.

Reprenant place, il donna toute son attention au Professeur McGonagall, qui laissa volontairement planner un peu de silence.

\- Je vois que chacun d'entre vous a mérité sa place au sein de cette formation.

Certains visages s'illuminèrent d'un sourire, d'autres restèrent assez neutre devant le compliment.

\- Néanmoins, j'ai pu observer que votre approche vis à vis du chevalet n'était pas toujours correcte. Certains d'entre vous sont trop crispés, tandis que d'autres ne tiennent pas en place... Il va donc falloir vous familiariser avec cet instrument incontournable.

Ces derniers mots, Harry les prit pour lui. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise avec cet accessoire et il le savait.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. Pour apprendre. Vous perfectionner. Et découvrir toute sorte de technique pour exercer et conserver l'art.

oOo

Harry rencontra à peine le chemin de Tom les jours qui suivirent.

En effet, l'homme semblait très occupé. Tellement qu'il ne semblait même pas remarquer la présence de l'adolescent, n'entendant même pas les formules de politesse que celui-ci lui adressait. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis le début de son stage, Harry avait remarqué qu'il passait maintenant ses journées dans ce musée, investissant pleinement son luxueux bureau.

L'étudiant ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait tout le personnel à cran en attendant l'événement qui allait suivre. Et il prenait bien soin d'éviter Lucius Malfoy pour cette simple et bonne raison, histoire d'éviter de se faire étriper sur place.

Chaque jour approchant était de plus en plus étouffant.

Mais d'un côté, Harry se sentait mieux lorsqu'il passait inaperçu. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire pas mal de choses, sans pour autant monopoliser l'attention ou le regard de ses référents de stage constamment. Et comme c'était stressant !

Au moins maintenant, ses mains étaient bien plus habiles, son corps moins crispé, et son estomac ne se tordait plus lorsqu'il rencontrait un employé du musée.

L'atmosphère avait peut être changé pour eux, mais pour lui elle s'était considérablement détendue.

À l'instant présent, Harry s'appliquait à faire un peu de ménage dans l'une des réserves abandonnée. Celle ci n'était pas si importante que les autres, elle contenait simplement quelques matériaux importants à la mise en place des tableaux, des outils, ou encore des pinceaux et autres produits importants, mais aucune œuvre.

Cependant, cette réserve était un vrai désordre. Tant et si bien que personne ne souhaitait y mettre les pieds, même quand cela était nécessaire.

Et l'étudiant comprenait à présent pourquoi. Les étagères étaient pleines de poussières, traversées de toiles d'araignées, et tout était désordonné.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Jedusor râlait régulièrement au sujet de cette pièce, sans pour autant que cela ne fasse bouger quoi que ce soit. Après tout, tout bâtiment contenait son lot d'imperfection.

Harry songea un instant à faire machine arrière, après tout personne ne lui avait rien demandé, mais d'un côté ici il se trouvait loin de l'agitation liée à l'exposition.

Dans un dernier soupir, l'adolescent se mit en mouvement.

oOo

\- Monsieur Jedusor ?

Alice attendit que le battant s'ouvre devant elle, le cœur lourd. Et son interlocuteur n'avait pas du tout l'air satisfait de la voir en cet instant.

\- Mademoiselle Murphy ? N'ai-je pas été clair lorsque j'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé ?

\- Évidemment Monsieur, néanmoins il s'agit d'une _urgence_.

Avec un soupir marqué, l'homme s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans son bureau. La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps d'en détailler la beauté, ni même de s'asseoir lorsque son propriétaire lui en fit signe.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Jedusor, mais je préfère être brève.

Tom lui fit signe de continuer, s'asseyant tout de même sur son fauteuil de bureau à l'allure confortable.

\- Vous nous avez ordonné de garder un œil sur Harry Potter, cependant, je crains que nous l'ayons perdu de vue pendant quelques instants.

\- Quel genre de désagrément à réalisé Monsieur Potter ?

Évidemment, pour lui, perdre de vue un enfant tel que tous ces garnements qu'il accueillait chaque année dans ses musées revenait à une catastrophe. Forcément. À un moment où à un autre.

\- Nous n'en savons encore rien, Monsieur Jedusor. À vrai dire, nous ne savons pas où il se situe.

\- Pardon ?

Ces enfants l'avaient déjà ridiculisés, en renversant de la peinture, en chutant lors d'une représentation, ou même en déchirant une toile de haute qualité. Mais jamais, jamais l'un d'entre eux n'avait eu l'idée de mauvais goût de jouer à cache cache dans un musée aussi prestigieux.

\- Vous avez bien entendu, Monsieur Jedusor. Je m'excuse au nom de toute notre équipe pour notre négligence.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Tom Jedusor prit le temps d'inspirer calmement, afin de garder un minimum de calme et ne pas salir sa réputation si travaillée en quelques secondes.

Se levant, l'homme fixa sa secrétaire avec insistance, laissant planner quelques secondes de silence qui eurent pour effet de rendre l'atmosphère un peu moins respirable. Puis, il s'adressa à elle avec une voix lisse mais dure.

\- Retournez à vos occupations. Je vais m'occuper moi même de retrouver ce cher Monsieur Potter. J'espère sincèrement pour vous que les dégâts seront moindres.

\- Monsieur Malfoy souhaite aussi s'occuper des recherches, Monsieur.

\- Eh bien, dites donc a ce cher _Lucius_ que je préfère m'en occuper personnellement !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Tom quitta son bureau, d'un pas qui laissait comprendre à quel point il était furieux.

Harry Potter n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Sa partie de cache-cache n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

Sa pièce contenant les caméras de surveillance - dont lui seul avait accès - allaient très vite lui dire où était ce foutu gamin.

oOo

\- Merde ! jura Harry.

Une horrible boite pleine de crasse lui était tombée dessus, rentrant en contact avec son crâne, et renversant une traînée de poudre sur sa chemise blanche.

La pièce, a peine illuminée par une pauvre ampoule unique, dépourvue de fenêtre, était vraiment horrible.

Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord entreprit de vider toutes les étagères et autres meubles de la pièce, disposant les objets où il avait pu, avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer de fond en comble chaque recoin. Bien évidemment pour cela, il avait demandé au personnel de l'entretien de lui prêter du matériel de nettoyage, ainsi qu'un escabeau. Heureusement d'ailleurs !

Il semblait qu'il avait oublier cette boite tout en haut de l'étagère, et ça lui coûterait certainement cette pauvre chemise.

Jedusor allait l'étriper sur place lorsqu'il le verrait aussi négligé dans son musée.

Frottant son crâne pour dissiper la douleur, il jura de nouveau en constatant que la poudre s'était répandue partout sur le sol, lui donnant encore plus de travail.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer d'astiquer l'étagère qu'il avait prise d'assaut. Il tenait ses pratiques de ménage de sa mère, terriblement maniaque, qui l'avait incité dès son plus jeune âge a nettoyer la moindre chose qui semblait en avoir besoin.

Et autant dire que tout ça en avait vraiment besoin.

Un coup de chiffon par ici, un autre par là, parsemé de produit dépoussiérant et lustrant, ça ne prit pas tant de temps que ça de nettoyer les meubles. Le pire restait à venir dans le rangement, puis le nettoyage du sol.

Le jeune homme entreprit de trier le matériel. Il regroupa les loupes, spatules, pinceaux, ciseaux, et autres ustensiles dans plusieurs corbeilles qu'il disposa sur une étagère.

Les toiles vierges furent classées par taille sur l'étagère la plus proche du sol.

Harry entreprit ensuite de ranger les lampes a ultraviolets, et autre lampes puissantes, sur une étagère haute, puisqu'elles ne semblaient pas être utilisées régulièrement.

Montant sur l'escabeau, les bras chargés de quatre lampes, il comptait soigneusement les placer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à pleine volée, claquant brusquement contre le mur.

L'adolescent eut tellement peur de ce mouvement soudain qu'il en sursauta, lâchant son matériel, et manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

Trois des lampes se brisèrent sur le sol.

\- Putain ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Harry releva son regard sur la silhouette qui s'était glissée dans la pièce, avant de rougir de honte.

\- Pardonnez-moi.

oOo

Ça y est, il le tenait !

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage de Tom Jedusor. Il l'avait trouvé.

Dans la réserve négligée. Ce sale gosse était parti se cacher, afin de pouvoir se tourner les pouces, et échapper aux tâches ingrates qui lui étaient assignées.

Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire ainsi.

Fermant les enregistrements, l'homme quitta la salle de vidéosurveillance, qu'il prit soin de fermer à clé, avant de se diriger vers la fameuse réserve d'un pas sûr.

Il n'adressa même pas un regard au personnel qu'il croisa, pensant simplement à comment surprendre Potter, et n'oubliant pas la colère qu'il ressentait envers leur négligence.

Sa démarche et l'aura qu'il semblait dégager décourageait chaque personne qui souhaitait l'interpeller, et son visage fermé ne donnait pas plus envie.

Une fois son but atteint, Tom prit un air encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait déjà, avant d'ouvrir soudainement la porte, et de la laisser claquer contre le mur intérieur.

Des débris de verres rejoignirent bientôt ses pieds dans un fracas incroyable, et l'homme ne put dissimuler la surprise qu'il ressenti devant la vue qu'il découvrit.

\- Putain ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Potter n'était absolument pas en train de se tourner les pouces.

Manifestement, il avait entreprit de ranger cette réserve abandonnée de tous depuis un certain temps.

L'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait pas a un enfant, mais a un jeune adulte.

Déjà indisciplinés, ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à leurs habitudes, et laissait nettement voir les détails de son visage si fin. Ses yeux verts, assombris par le manque de lumière, s'arrondirent de surprise à sa vue, mais Tom n'était pas capable de profiter de cet effet.

\- Pardonnez-moi.

Le regard du plus vieux glissa le long de sa chemise tâchée, dont les manches avaient été retroussées, et les premiers boutons ouverts, laissant une partie de son torse pâle à découvert. Sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la faisant luire doucement selon les mouvements de son propriétaire. Rien qu'à la regarder, il savait avec certitude qu'elle était douce au touché.

\- C'est sorti tout seul, continua l'adolescent en descendant de l'escabeau. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la casse, Monsieur.

Tom Jedusor fut sorti de sa contemplation, et de sa surprise, grâce à ces mouvements, et sembla reprendre contenance en quelques secondes.

\- Que faites vous exactement, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oh. Je range, Monsieur.

Effectivement, il rangeait. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

L'adolescent s'accroupit, commençant à ramasser les débris de lampe avec soin et remords. Vu la marque, ces objets devaient avoir une certaine valeur.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde ignorait cela ?

Relevant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son aîné, l'étudiant rougit de culpabilité.

\- Tout le monde semblait très occupé, Monsieur. J'avais plus l'impression de gêner qu'autre chose, alors j'ai laissé Alice continuer son travail. J'avoue que j'ai dû oublier de lui dire mes intentions. Je ne voulais pas déranger.

\- Sachez pourtant que vous avez déranger suffisamment de monde lorsque l'on s'est rendu compte de votre soudaine disparition. Ne recommencez jamais cela, ou je serais contraint de vous sanctionner pour cela.

Harry hocha la tête, grimaçant intérieurement.

\- Finissez ce que vous avez commencé, puis rejoignez moi dans mon bureau.

Se retournant brusquement, Tom entreprit de quitter la réserve pour reprendre contenance, mais l'adolescent l'interpella avant cela.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Monsieur ?

\- Votre chemise. Je ne vous laisserais pas déambuler dans cet état dans un lieu aussi prestigieux, Monsieur Potter. Il se trouve que j'ai un lot de chemise propre dans mon bureau.

Sur ces derniers mots, il referma la porte, et s'éloigna rapidement.

oOo

Il était environ dix-huit heure quarante-cinq lorsque Harry frappa sur le bois de la porte du bureau du directeur des lieux, éreinté.

Il pensait ne plus avoir la force de rien avant longtemps. Se déplacer jusqu'ici avait déjà été une épreuve, alors il n'imaginait même pas comment il allait pouvoir vivre le reste de cette journée.

Il avait nettoyé une petite pièce de fond en comble pendant plus de deux heures, elle était recouverte de tellement de crasse qu'il avait dû laver certains endroits plusieurs fois. L'eau brunâtre qu'il avait jeté par la suite pouvait en témoigner.

L'étudiant du patienter quelques secondes de plus avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Tom Jedusor, qui le détailla un instant avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer.

\- Je vous pensais parti, Monsieur Potter.

-Vous m'avez pourtant demandé de passer après avoir fini, Monsieur.

Un hochement de tête sec, et l'homme ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je ne laisserai quiconque vous voir dans un état aussi... Lamentable.

Harry n'osa pas répliquer. Jedusor devait exagérer la chose, mais il n'était pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit à cela.

Le plus âgé lui fit signe de s'installer dans l'espace salon, alors que celui-ci se rendait dans une pièce privée attenante au bureau que Harry n'avait jamais remarqué.

Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme se retrouva seul, assit sur un canapé confortable sur lequel il n'osa pas se mettre réellement à l'aise. Mais très vite, il fut à nouveau en compagnie de Tom Jedusor, qui tenait entre ses mains une chemise blanche.

\- Prenez celle-ci. Évidemment elle sera un peu trop grande pour vous, puisqu'elle est à ma taille, mais ça fera l'affaire.

L'homme lui tendit le vêtement, et il l'attrapa sans hésiter, peu désireux de se montrer dans un tel état dans le bus qu'il emprunterait.

Néanmoins, quand il senti la texture de celle-ci, il fut prit d'une soudaine hésitation. En effet, rien qu'au touché, il put tout de suite deviner qu'elle était forcément coûteuse.

Et l'étiquette le lui confirma. _Givenchy._

\- Vous êtes sur de vouloir me la prêter ?

\- Pour quelle raison ne le ferais-je pas ?

\- Eh bien, cette chemise représente au moins un mois de loyer pour moi, Monsieur.

Un soupir plus tard, et Tom se sentait agacé.

\- Contentez vous de la mettre.

L'homme retourna à ses occupations, prenant place derrière son bureau pour laisser un minimum d'intimité à l'étudiant.

Enfin, il l'avait tout de même à portée de vue, et pu détailler chacun de ses gestes, même s'il lui tournait le dos.

Mais à quoi pensait-il enfin !

Se fustigeant mentalement, il reporta son regard sur le tas de dossier qui l'attendait, pourtant incapable de se concentrer.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait apercevoir son dos pâle et bien trop mince qui laissait deviner la forme de ses os. Est-ce qu'au moins ce garçon se nourrissait correctement ?

Pour la seconde fois, Tom se força à retourner à son travail, et à stopper le flux de ses pensées.

Son stylo eut le temps de parcourir quelques lignes avant que le silence ne soit à nouveau brisé.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Le regard dur du plus âgé rencontra celui d'émeraude. Puis la chemise bien trop grande que ce dernier portait. Son corps semblait se noyer à l'intérieur, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtement.

\- Ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir, Monsieur Potter. Mais tâchez à l'avenir de prévoir une tenue de rechange, au cas où vous auriez la bonne idée de vous salir à nouveau. Une telle chemise ne vous attendra pas dans mon armoire à chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin.

Harry acquiesça, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

\- Bien Monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Tom soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il était clairement fatigué pour avoir agit ainsi.

Ce n'était qu'un foutu gamin.

* * *

_Un petit mot ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les enchères

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Me voilà avec le chapitre huit._

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et je viens de constater que c'est le premier avec autant de mots !_

_J'ai été très heureuse de lire vos reviews, malheureusement, impossible d'y répondre : cela provoquait un message d'erreur._

_Du coup, petit message général pour vous remercier pour l'attention que vous m'avez accordé ! Malheureusement, non, ma maladie ne se guérit pas. Pas de traitement définitif, juste des traitements pour limiter les symptômes. Elle n'est pas mortelle (à moins de la laisser s'étendre à un point impossible) mais engendre beaucoup de fatigue, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas posté de chapitres depuis longtemps avant la semaine dernière._

_En tout cas, je ne compte pas abandonner ! J'ai une multitude d'idées pour cette fanfiction, et j'en frémis d'impatience à l'idée de l'écrire !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un bon dimanche après midi !_

_Samaëlle_

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

**Les enchères**

Le jour de l'exposition était enfin arrivé.

Harry ne tenait pas en place. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, les cours du jour lui parurent durer une éternité. Les aiguilles de la pendule bougeaient trop lentement.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Une boule dans l'estomac, les jambes toujours en mouvement, il ne cessait de soupirer et cela sembla agacer ses voisins de table.

\- Bon sang Harry, je n'arrive même pas à rester concentré !

L'interpellé n'eut même pas le cœur de répondre, adressant un sourire d'excuse à Théodore, et essayant tant bien que mal de rester immobile quelques instants. Sa posture était crispée, mais au moins, il dérangeait un peu moins les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Le jeune homme eut droit à plusieurs regards glaciaux de la part du Professeur Severus Rogue, et eu réellement l'impression d'en être transpercé.

Tout semblait terriblement difficile ce jour là, et Harry sentait que ce n'était pas fini.

Exeptionnellement, Harry avait des horaires de travail modifiés, afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour se préparer à la soirée qui allait arriver, mais aussi pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la soirée sans avoir à faire d'heures supplémentaires.

L'étudiant avait insisté pour être présent lors de la mise en place des œuvres sélectionnées, mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas été autorisé. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui pour endosser une responsabilité aussi importante, et Tom Jedusor n'accordait pas aussi facilement sa confiance. Même les membres de son personnel n'avait pas vraiment le droit de toucher aux tableaux.

En sachant cela, Harry commençait à se demander si son stage chez Jedusor allait lui être bénéfique.

La matinée s'acheva enfin, laissant les étudiants profiter d'un court répit afin de se restaurer dans le lieu de leur choix.

\- Harry, viens manger avec moi aujourd'hui !

Tournant son regard vers Théodore, le jeune homme aurait voulu refuser, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non ! Pas une fois tu n'as mangé avec nous depuis la rentrée, tu ne vas quand même pas passer toutes tes pauses universitaires seul !

\- Je connais personne ici, et toi tu as toute une bande de potes, alors vas manger avec eux Théodore. Je suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui.

Théodore rit.

\- Justement, tu as bien plus besoin de te détendre, alors viens.

Harry savait que cette fois ci, il n'aurait pas le choix. Alors plutôt que de perdre son temps à refuser, il se résolu à suivre le brun à travers les bâtiments universitaires.

Et bientôt, il fut présenté à tout un groupe d'étudiants de toutes les filaires.

D'abord, il y eut Blaise Zabini, un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, à la peau foncée et aux cheveux très courts, de la filière juridique. Il parut bien froid au premier abord, n'adressant qu'un simple bonjour à Harry.

Ensuite, Luna Lovegood, une blonde aux yeux clairs hors du commun. Très étrange, elle semblait toujours rêver, et venait de la filière phylosophique. Son accueil fut bien trop chaleureux pour Harry, qui se senti vraiment gêné par celui ci.

Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas furent présentés comme les deux inséparables. L'un était blanc, l'autre noir, et cela rendait leur duo encore plus attachant. Ils étaient tout deux en filière de lettre et de langue. Ils étaient tellement occupés à discuter qu'ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer la présence d'Harry avant que Théodore ne leur signale.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva entouré de brouhaha et d'agitation pour le repas. Lui qui préférait manger dans le calme eut énormément de mal à s'adapter, mais il fallait avouer qu'il rigolait tout de même bien.

C'était étrange d'être autant bousculé dans ses habitudes, mais c'était agréable.

oOo

_18h35._

Harry avait les mains moites. Nerveusement, il tenta de faire un noeud correct à sa cravate, mais échoua lamentablement. Peut être qu'il aurait dû écouter son père, la fois où celui-ci avait voulu lui expliquer.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir montrait une pâle copie de lui, vêtu d'un costard de location qu'il avait choisi d'une qualité supérieure à ses moyens, mais encore trop médiocre pour être réellement apprécié.

La chemise blanche qu'il avait enfilé n'avait rien avoir avec celle que Tom Jedusor lui avait prêté. Elle était plus rêche, moins fluide, moins agréable à porter. Mais elle coûtait également dix fois moins cher.

Harry s'empressa de glisser quelques billets dans la poche de sa veste noire, avant d'enfiler une paire de mocassin empruntée - dieu seul savait à quel point il avait horreur de ces chaussures - et d'attraper ses clés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prenait place dans un taxi. Il avait décidé de privilégier cela aux transports en communs pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure, et éviter de faire mauvaise impression.

Il devait être au musée pour 19h, l'exposition commencerait trente minutes plus tard, mais il avait décidé de se joindre au personnel pour les derniers préparatifs, et pour pouvoir se familiariser avec les œuvres présentées.

Cette soirée était très importante. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais elle l'était d'avantage car la majorité de l'argent ramassée serait reversée à une ou plusieurs associations. Si l'on se référait aux prix des œuvres d'arts, cela représentait une somme conséquente.

Et Harry avait appris que Tom Jedusor était particulièrement fier d'organiser de telles soirées. Cela le plaçait régulièrement à la une des journaux et magazines locaux avec des commentaires très positifs. Autant dire que n'importe quelle personnalité apprécierait.

L'étudiant fut surpris lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant sa destination. Il avait été tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention au paysage qui avait défilé à travers la vitre.

\- Ça vous fera 44,58 Livres.

Les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte rouge en entendant le montant, qu'il régla rapidement avec regret. Autant de Livres pour traverser une ville. Heureusement que c'était exceptionnel !

Au moins, il était en avance, n'avait pas froissé son costume, et n'avait pas risqué de se salir.

Le jardin du musée était illuminé de toute part, son allée était entourée de lampe de jardin, et quelques guirlandes unicolores et sobres peuplaient les arbres. Les fleurs avaient été mises en valeur par différentes luminosités bien calculées, ce qui rendait le décor irréel, magique.

Les mocassin d'Harry firent crisser les cailloux de l'allée vide de toute présence. Le jeune homme prit le temps de détailler chaque détail du jardin avec attention, subjugué par tant de beauté.

Mais rapidement, il fit face à l'entrée du musée, qu'il franchit avec hâte. Quatre hommes en assuraient la sécurité, et lui adressèrent un signe de tête poli en le reconnaissant.

\- Bonsoir, leur adressa-t-il poliment.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, mais Harry savait bien que cela n'était pas contre lui. Il avait un peu de connaissance sur le milieu, et savait de source sûre que, dans certains endroits, ils devaient se faire discret et ne pas adresser la parole aux personnes rencontrées, sauf en cas de nécessité.

Et autant dire que le milieu Tom Jedusor était particulier.

Un tapis rouge était disposé sur le sol, montrant clairement le chemin à suivre, et grâce à lui, il était impossible de se perdre ou de se tromper de salle. Harry, qui avait déjà connaissance du lieu d'exposition, se laissa tout de même guider par l'agréable tapis rouge qui allégeait son pas.

Passant les portes de la première salle, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu connaissance des détails.

Tout était majestueux. L'un des murs blancs avait était entièrement recouverts de guirlande lumineuses, du plafond au sol, projetant une couleur jaune chaleureuse, devancé par de longues tables qui constituait le buffet. Des bouteilles de champagne et des assiettes recouvertes de cloche y étaient déjà disposées.

À l'oposé, de longs rideaux de velour rouge entouraient les baies vitrées, ajoutant de la profondeur à la pièce.

Au plafond, le gigantesque lustre en verre était éclairé, faisant ressortir les moulures qui s'y trouvaient.

Le sol n'était que de marbre, laissant les bruits de pas raisonner dans l'air, il était si propre qu'il semblait presque renvoyer le reflet de ce qui le touchait.

Au milieu de tout cela, Lucius Malfoy se tenait droit, fier. Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre, et vraiment très élégant. Même de loin, Harry savait qu'il devait avoir coûté une fortune.

Très rapidement, il croisa le regard de l'homme, il préféra détourner les yeux pour éviter de rendre la situation étrange.

Jane et Alice avaient enfilé leurs plus belles robes de soirée, l'une rouge, l'autre verte, elles avaient toutes deux un beau décolleté qui laissait deviner leurs formes sans toutefois les rendre vulgaire. Le tissu semblait doux et fluide, agréable à porter, contrairement à leurs escarpins fins et lustrés.

\- Que faites vous planté là, Monsieur Potter ?

La voix sussurrée derrière son oreille le fit sursauter. Se retournant soudainement, le jeune homme fit face à Tom Jedusor, dans toute sa splendeur.

Il était déjà bel homme, mais cette fois-ci, Harry pu constater qu'il l'était encore plus.

L'homme d'affaire avait particulierement prit soin de ses cheveux pour en faire une coupe élégante. Chaque mèche semblait avoir été placée soigneusement en arrière afin de mettre son visage en valeur. Seule l'une d'entre elles se baladait de façon rebelle sur son front, mais il semblait que cela soit voulu, autrement Jedusor aurait arrangé cela.

Il portait une chemise de soie d'un vert irlandais qui se mariait parfaitement avec son teint. L'homme avait volontairement laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts afin de laisser entrevoir son torse, et ainsi charmer ses invités avec ses atouts. Le pantalon à pince noir qu'il avait enfilé semblait tout aussi coûteux que le reste de ses accessoires. Montre, chaîne, ceinture, tout lui allait à la perfection.

À côté de lui, Harry se sentait ridicule avec son costume d'emprunt.

\- Eh bien, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

\- Rien, Monsieur Jedusor. J'étais juste en observation.

Sa réponse aurait pu créer un léger malentendu, mais aucun des deux ne s'en formalisa.

\- Bien alors, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient a faire une dernière fois le tour de nos œuvres avec le personnel complet, afin que vous puissiez parler sans problème avec nos invités.

Chose que Tom Jedusor fit faire avec un plaisir bien dissimulé. Lucius Malfoy semblait, de son côté, bien contrarié à l'idée de devoir se faire faire la visite par son seul et unique supérieur, alors qu'il aurait préféré s'en occuper personnellement. Et il était drôle pour Harry de voir un tel homme, qu'il avait cru plein d'orgueil et de dignité, se faire voler la vedette. Il était évident que lorsque Jedusor était en sa présence, il n'avait plus aucune importance. Et cela semblait être terriblement frustrant pour lui.

La salle d'exposition qui suivit était tout aussi majestueuse que la salle précédente, décorée avec goût, elle était fleurie des bouquets que Harry avait sélectionné avec Olivender. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder.

Les œuvres furent présentées une à une, avec tout le détail et la précision qu'avait l'homme d'affaire, et autant dire que chaque description était des plus complète.

Il y avait de tout, pour tous les goût, des paysages aux portraits, en passant par l'abstrait. Tous les prix étaient également présents, allant de 150 à 1 million de Livres Sterling.

Evidemment, aucun prix n'était affiché, par politesse mais aussi au cas où la personne intéressée par l'oeuvre estimait plus que le prix initial. Tout n'était que stratégie dans le monde de l'Art. Et cette soirée allait se dérouler un peu comme une vente aux enchères. Sauf qu'ici, chacun faisait son offre sur le bloc note présent aux cotés de chaque oeuvre exposée.

Devant certains tableaux, Harry se demandait pourquoi Tom Jedusor tenait à les vendre. Certains le touchaient beaucoup plus que d'autres, et ça le peinait de savoir qu'ils allaient potentiellement quitter ces murs.

Néanmoins, il admettait qu'il était important de renouveler les œuvres présentes dans un musée, afin d'apporter de la nouveauté, mais aussi d'attirer à nouveau les visiteurs.

\- Cette oeuvre m'a été offerte généreusement par une connaissance pour cet événement.

De toutes les œuvres d'art qu'il avait connu, c'était la plus négligée. Son peintre avait dû s'en débarrasser rapidement, sans réel opinion, en utilisant les couleurs qu'il lui restait dans son fond de placard, sans but précis. Marron, gris, noir. Rien de bien extravagant.

Il était clair que le donateur n'avait pas réussi à en faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je jure que si quelqu'un parvient a faire vendre cette oeuvre à une somme correcte, il bénéficiera d'une promotion et d'un bon verre du meilleur alcool qui soit.

Tom riait jaune. S'être fait avoir ainsi, c'était la première fois. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'en réalité, il avait payé cette oeuvre sans jamais l'avoir vu avant. Jamais cet homme n'aurait pu croire qu'on se serait moqué ainsi de son nom. Il était connu dans le monde entier, et personne n'avait osé lui faire un coup aussi bas, par peur de représailles. Enfin, jusque là.

Bon, après tout, ce n'était pas pour les quelques Livres qu'il avait dépensé qu'il était furieux, mais parce que sa dignité en avait été touché, et qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

Et ce soir, les invités les plus prestigieux allaient investir les lieux, accompagnés des journalistes les plus renommés du pays.

oOo

Harry ne savait plus trop comment les choses s'étaient enchaînées ensuite. Tout était allé très vite.

Le buffet avait été soigneusement rempli par les employés du traiteur qu'Alice Murphy avait choisi pour la soirée, et les serveurs avaient discrètement pris place avant l'ouverture aux invités.

Les premiers étaient arrivés pile à l'heure, pénétrant dans la salle avec toujours plus de prestance et d'élégance. La richesse était clairement présente, même chez les photographes, et le jeune homme se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise au milieu de tout cela.

Jane se porta volontaire pour rester à ses côtés dans un premier temps, et ainsi lui présenter les invités afin qu'il puisse savoir à qui il allait certainement s'adresser lors de la soirée. Après tout, il n'était pas là juste pour décorer.

\- Là, tu peux voir entrer le couple Bones. Edgard et Louïsa, deux très gentils personnages. Tu peux t'adresser à eux sans problème, ils ne se considèrent pas comme supérieurs, malgré leur richesse évidente. Tout comme Monsieur Jedusor, Monsieur et Madame Bones sont très généreux envers toutes les associations du monde entier.

Tous deux étaient assortis, l'homme était vêtu d'une chemise bleue recouverte d'une veste noire, et la femme portait une robe du même bleu et avair une fleure noire dans ses cheveux relevés. Ils étaient très souriants, et semblaient accueillants. Tom Jedusor fut le premier à s'avancer vers eux, suivit par Lucius Malfoy.

\- Ensuite, nous avons Rita Skeeter, une journaliste terriblement excentrique dont tu devrais te méfier. Ne parles pas avec elle avant d'avoir prit le temps de réfléchir. C'est une fouine incarnée. Elle trouve tout ce qu'elle veut sur n'importe quel potin. Monsieur Jedusor ne tenait pas particulièrement à l'inviter, mais elle est tellement reconnue que nous ne pouvions passer à côté pour un tel événement.

La journaliste blonde portait de drôles de lunettes aux montures vertes flachies, assortie à une robe de la même couleur qui laissait apercevoir ses jambes. Son air supérieur indiquait clairement ses intentions et son petit calepin, qu'elle tenait fermement, était déjà ouvert.

S'en suivit toute une suite de nom et prénoms en tout genre, la majorité n'étaient pas connus de Harry, mais Jane lui explica clairement qu'ils étaient tous pourvu de fortune et issu de la _haute société._

Maleureusement, il y avait tellement d'invité et de rencontre à faire, que Jane n'eut pas le temps de tous lui présenter. À peine quinze minutes après l'ouverture de la soirée, la secrétaire générale dû s'éclipser pour saluer certaines personnes.

Partout où il regardait, Harry ne voyait que couleur et richesse. Les femmes semblaient avoir recherché la couleur qui les feraient sortir du lot, et cela rendait le lieu assez gai. Les hommes, de leur côté, étaient bien plus sobres, sans pour autant rester ordinaires.

Bientôt, il fut clair que tous les invités étaient arrivés. Et Tom se permit de faire un petit discours de bienvenue à tous.

Il n'était ni chaleureux, ni amical, mais il semblait clair qu'il était très fier d'accueillir chacun de ces personnages au sein de son musée.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Je suis heureux de retrouver chacun d'entre vous ici, au sein de ma plus grande fierté, le Musée Jedusor. Mettez vous à l'aise, prenez une coupe de champagne et ravissez vos papilles des mets à disposition. Mais surtout, prenez plaisir à découvrir notre exposition, donnez à vos yeux la satisfaction de détailler les œuvres présentes, et n'hésitez pas à enchérir ! Comme vous vous en doutez, cette soirée est placée sous le symbole de la générosité. La majeur partie de l'argent récoltée sera bénéfique pour plusieurs associations locales. Gardez cela en tête, et profitez de cette soirée autant que possible.

Ces mots furent accueillis avec des applaudissements, tandis que tous les invités affichaient un sourire plus ou moins sincère. De nombreux flash illuminèrent la pièce, éblouissant Monsieur Jedusor, et immortalisant le moment avec quelques photographies.

C'est ainsi que les enchères commencèrent. Tout le monde fut convié à déambuler à travers les expositions, les conversations s'entamèrent et Tom fut assailli de questions, au centre de l'attention.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de personnes aussi importantes, néanmoins il se contenta de ne pas le montrer, souriant aux personnes qui croisaient son regard, et déambulant lui même entre les œuvres. Il prit un soin particulier à éviter Rita Skeeter, afin de ne pas se retrouver happé par ses questions.

\- Regardez qui voilà, _Potty_ !

Le brun se retourna, surpris par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qui ne lui avait pas manqué.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Un blondinet prétentieux, aux yeux argentés, aux vêtements de luxe et à la coiffure gélifiée lui faisait face, un air suffisant collé au visage.

\- Malfoy junior, salua-t-il malgré tout.

\- En personne, rit-il.

Le jeune Potter avait beau haïr ce garçon du plus profond de son être, il ne put nier le soulagement qui l'envahit à la vue d'une tête bien connue. Pour tout avouer, la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui quelques années auparavant n'était plus aussi hargneuse _(NB : je ne sais pas trop si ça se dit ?) _. Il devait avoir mûrit.

\- J'imagine que tu es mal à l'aise, ce doit être quoi, ta première soirée mondaine ?

\- Je me demande comment tu peux apprécier cela.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'appréciais ?

Ce devait être la première conversation civilisée qu'ils avaient, depuis leur rencontre sans doute. Tout avait commencé par une rencontre entre leurs deux géniteurs, qui se connaissaient manifestement, mais qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air de s'apprécier. L'ambiance avait été électrique, et les deux enfants qu'ils étaient avaient été clairement influancés par cela. La suite des événements n'avait pas été très agréable. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils se fusillaient du regard. Un jour, leurs noms s' étaient chevauchés pour un travail de groupe, et le blond avait refusé de faire équipe avec un brun sous prétexte qu'il ne portait pas d'accessoire de marque, et qu'il ressemblait à un sans abri. Et Harry avait vertement répliqué qu'il ne voulait pas non plus travailler avec lui et son _balai dans le cul_. Au final, ils l'avaient quand même fait, leur travail de groupe. Mais chacun de son côté. Ils devaient avoir quoi, huit ans ? En y repensant, ces deux têtes de mule ne pourraient qu'en rire, si ils se le permettaient.

\- Pour tout te dire, _Potty, _je trouve ces soirées antipersonnelles et mielleuse, ou tout le monde passe son temps à lécher des culs pour la forme, inutiles.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque.

\- La seule chose utile ici, c'est les dons que cela engendrera, prit-il soin d'ajouter.

\- C'est vrai.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Silence pendant lequel les deux garçons les plus jeunes de la soirée se tinrent simplement compagnie. Ils eurent tout deux le droit à l'attention du couple Bones, avec qui ils échangèrent quelques paroles courtoises, avant que ceux-ci ne reprennent leur chemin.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, alors, si tu n'aimes pas cela ?

Harry se dit que peut-être la soirée semblerait moins longue s'ils partageaient quelques paroles.

\- Figure toi que mon père, ton supérieur, m'y a fortement obligé, malgré mes études à Harvard. Ma mère et moi sommes donc venu ici pour renforcer les liens sociaux que nous entretenons depuis des années. Il va sans dire que cela est important pour moi, puisque je dois reprendre les affaires de mon père dans un futur lointain.

\- Quel joli texte bien préparé.

\- Cela s'entend tant que ça ?

Jamais Harry ne s'était rendu compte que les paroles de Draco étaient si parfaites, et sonnaient de façon surjouées. Où peut être l'avait il inconsciemment ignoré ? Finalement, peut être que ce _petit con de bourge_ n'était pas ce qu'il laissait paraître.

\- Tu veux vraiment reprendre les affaires de ton père ?

\- Le musée Jedusor est une opportunité incroyable. Devenir directeur à la suite de mon père est un rêve prestigieux pour bien du monde. Monsieur Jedusor est un homme incroyable. Et puis, je jubile à l'idée que tu pourrais travailler pour moi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, Malfoy.

Le blondinet de répondit rien, surprenant son contraire. Il semblait en proie à la réflexion, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose de sincère. Harry décida de ne rien forcer, de simplement laisser le silence faire les choses, et il eut raison, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Draco se fit à nouveau entendre, légèrement incertaine.

\- En fait, je préférerais créer ma propre entreprise. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir le droit.

Quelques secondes de silence, brisées par de nombreuses conversations alentour.

\- Si nous étions amis, je te dirais que ton père n'a pas à décider de ton avenir.

\- Si nous étions amis, je te répondrais qu'il est difficile de faire face à un père de famille aussi figé sur ses idées.

Sourire partagé. Peut être qu'au final, Draco n'était pas aussi prétentieux que cela.

Ils restèrent ainsi ensemble un moment. Drago lui permit de se détendre un peu. Ce fut aussi lui qui fit les premiers pas vers les invités avec une aisance impressionnante, le présentant à l'occasion, et menant facilement la conversation à son avantage.

Mais bien vite, Harry fut rappelé à l'ordre par un Lucius Malfoy froid et distant, qui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas là pour profiter, mais pour travailler, contrairement à son fils.

Ce dernier dû alors s'éloigner pour le laisser à l'œuvre.

\- Au fait Potter, cette soirée ne veut absolument rien dire. Ne te fais pas de film. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

Harry était donc parti pour un nouveau tour d'exposition, prenant de temps de détailler les enchères déjà proposées, se surprenant à de nombreux égards.

Évidemment, toutes les œuvres ne contenaient pas d'offre, la soirée battait pourtant son plein, le buffet était bien entamé, mais tous les tableaux ne semblaient pas charmer ces gens hors du commun. Et forcément, l'horrible peinture à la couleur sombre n'avait attiré aucun regard.

Curieux de découvrir un peu plus sur celle-ci, Harry se permit de prendre place face à elle afin de pouvoir la détailler pleinement. Certains traits de peinture étaient en relief, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir un sens particulier. Néanmoins, regarder une peinture de si près l'aider à analyser chaque petit détail important, tout comme chaque imperfection.

Et elle en avait beaucoup. Lorsqu'on regardait de très près, on pouvait voir une emprunte de doigt légère, un frottement, un trait de pinceau mal estompé. Cela ne se voyait pas de loin, mais il était clair que son créateur était débutant en la matière. Harry ne savait pas du tout pour quelle raison Tom Jedusor s'était encombré d'une telle œuvre.

\- Vous semblez tellement concentré, jeune homme. Je ne peux nier à quel point vous devez être passionné pour le milieu.

Le jeune homme se retourna calmement vers son interlocuteur, évitant de montrer sa surprise d'être soudainement abordé.

La personne qui avait engagé la conversation était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Légère calvitie, il avait les cheveux et la moustache couleur poivre et sel. Ses yeux bleus étaient entourés de rides expressives, et son sourire était simple et sincère.

\- Je suis Alexei Levski. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

\- Harry Potter, heureux également de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Levski.

\- Oh je sais qui vous êtes. Tom m'a brièvement parler de vous. Il va sans dire que vous devez faire un travail remarquable pour que ce grincheux vous garde à ses côtés.

Harry ne put retenir un rire léger de s'élever dans l'air. Il attira ainsi le regard ravi de plusieurs invités, notamment les femmes, mais cela importait peut à Harry.

Il remarqua également que Tom Jedusor le surveillait de loin, avec un air d'avertissement et une attention constante. Et il n'était pas le seul. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Monsieur Malfoy le transperçait du regard. Ce client devait donc être important pour qu'il soit épié de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est peut être que mon opinion, Monsieur Potter, mais cette œuvre n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous passez autant de temps à l'observer ainsi.

\- Eh bien, chaque œuvre raconte sa propre histoire.

D'un signe de la main, le vieil homme intima à Harry de continuer.

\- Voyez-vous, Monsieur, je pense que chaque peintre met toutes ses émotions, ses difficultés, son état d'âme dans sa peinture. C'est comme s'il laissait le pinceau parler pour lui. Et je pense que malgré les défauts évidents de celle-ci, l'histoire qu'elle transporte n'en est pas moins importante.

Tout au long de ses paroles, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté la toile des yeux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Éclairez moi sur l'histoire de celle-ci, alors, Monsieur Potter.

Un sourire léger collé au visage, Monsieur Levski évalua le jeune Potter. Ce dernier, malgré sa posture légèrement crispé, et son besoin de respirer calmement avant de se lancer dans une conversation, était certainement voué à un grand avenir. Au vue de ses connaissances et de son sens de l'observation évident, il allait clairement devenir un atout majeur dans le monde de l'Art. Alexei en était sur.

\- Les couleurs sombres présentes transportent une tristesse et un désespoir que nous ne pouvons ignorer. Le marron est une couleur neutre, rappelant la terre et la nature, je me permets donc d'en conclure que le peintre est proche de cette dernière. Mais combinée à la couleur grise, elle met en avant l'indécision et la mélancolie de son auteur. Le noir ajoute un côté mystérieux que chaque spectateur interprétera comme il l'entendra. Désespoir, mort, ou au contraire élégance. Vous et moi avons beau avoir le goût de l'art, nous ne pouvons pas ressentir la même émotion en posant nos yeux sur une même œuvre.

Silence. Ce soir, il semblait qu'Harry le provoquait à de nombreuses reprises. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, au contraire, c'était apaisant, mais très étrange à interpréter. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés semblait en pleine réflexion, regardant le tableau d'un œil nouveau, tentant de lire à travers la peinture.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, laissant Harry sentir le poids des regards de plus en plus lourd peser sur son dos.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, je vais pencher pour l'élégance.

À la grande surprise de toutes les personnes attentive à la conversation qui avait précédé, Alexei Levski s'avança de trois pas, se saisit d'un stylo, et inscrit un montant à cinq chiffres sur le bloc aux enchères de l'œuvre. Le premier qui y figurait. Mais très certainement le dernier. Car aucune des personnes présentes ne souhaiteraient froisser cet homme en osant interférer avec son offre.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'elle fera son petit effet dans ma salle à manger. Merci pour votre analyse, Monsieur Potter. J'espère vous revoir prochainement.

Monsieur Levski fit un signe de tête à Harry, qui étonné, n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir, ce qui amusa bien son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se dirigea tranquillement vers Tom Jedusor, un sourire pétillant aux lèvres, et engagea une nouvelle fois la conversation avec lui, laissant Harry seul.

Le jeune homme, curieux, s'approcha du tableau, jetant un coup d'œil discret au bloc note qui l'accompagnait.

L'écriture légère qui s'y trouvait ne prenait qu'une ligne. Une simple ligne, seule, mais qui représentait énormément.

_Monsieur LEVSKI Alexei : 10 000 L_

L'étudiant ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, tout en détournant son attention du bloc. Dix milles Livres Sterling. Un dernier coup d'œil au tableau le convaincu pourtant que l'œuvre n'en valait pas autant, mais il était fier de l'avoir ainsi présenté, et valorisé aux yeux d'un homme aussi important qu'il semblait l'être.

Le jeune Potter ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire par la suite. Rester planter là ne lui semblait plus être source de tranquillité. Au contraire, de nombreux regards semblaient s'être intéressés de l'œuvre, mais aussi de lui, bien que personne ne s'en approche.

L'étudiant s'empressa donc de s'éloigner d'un pas qui se voulait être tranquille.

Au loin, il aperçu Drago, mais n'osa pas le rejoindre après la remarque de Malfoy Senior.

Jane et Alice semblaient être une meilleur option. Ainsi il resterait dans le cadre du travail et pourrait peut-être engager la conversation. Les deux femmes l'accueillirent avec un sourire ravi.

\- Eh bien Harry, je dois dire que tu m'as surpris, commença Alice.

Il leur sourit en retour.

\- Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée.

Sa confession les fit rire.

\- On pourrait pourtant croire le contraire, malgré la crispation de tes épaules.

oOo

Les choses s'étaient ensuite déroulées assez vite.

L'heure avait semblé avancer d'un bond, et les enchères avaient pris fin. Les tableaux avaient été attribués aux plus généreux donnateurs, clairement mis en avant par Tom Jedusor qui s'occupa personnellement de l'annonce, au grand dam de son inférieur hiérarchique le plus proche.

La soirée continua son court autour du champagne, puis, peu à peu, les invités avaient commencé à annoncer leur départ, saluant une dernière fois Tom Jedusor avec respect et politesse. Jusqu'au moment où seul le personnel vint à subsister.

Jane était clairement euphorique, pourtant elle n'avait bu qu'une petite coupe de champagne, mais elle divagait avec joie dans tous les coins, énonçant à quel point elle était fière de cette soirée caritative, sous le regard écœuré de Lucius Malfoy, et fusillant de Tom Jedusor.

Alice restait à ses côtés, prenant bien soin d'étouffer tout risque de bêtises.

Harry essayait de se faire discret, car depuis qu'il avait eu sa conversation avec Monsieur Levski, Tom ne cessait de le regarder avec insistance.

Le jeune homme aurait bien céder à sa partie provocatrice en lui demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu voir, mais il ne voulait pas rendre les choses encore plus malaisantes.

De toute façon, ses attentes furent bien vites comblées puisque Tom prit la parole.

\- Je dois dire que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai été surpris, Monsieur Potter.

Était-ce un compliment ? Mieux valait de pas le demander. Après tout, cela blesserait sûrement la fierté de son supérieur.

\- Savez vous qui est Monsieur Levski ?

\- Un homme important, Monsieur ?

Sa réponse le fit sourire, mais pas dans le bon sens.

\- Il est l'homme le plus respecté d'Écosse. Autrefois, il était premier ministre, et il a tellement bien fait son travail que la population l'idolâtre toujours. Il apparaît dans tous les événements importants, soutien chaque cause qui lui tient à cœur, et possède une richesse à un stade que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait entendre un air de reproche dans la voix de Monsieur Jedusor.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, _Monsieur Potter, _c'est que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que votre stratégie fonctionne ce soir. Gardez en tête que vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Alors la prochaine fois, prenez le temps d'étudier les personnes que vous comptez côtoyer, Monsieur Potter, et assurez vous de vous être suffisamment renseigner avant de vous permettre d'agir.

L'étudiant n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à faire vendre le tableau sur qui tout le monde avait de sérieux doutes, réfléchissant à ses mots, analysant la peinture sous toutes ses coutures, pour se prendre des reproches à peines voilés en pleine face. Il voulait bien faire des efforts et faire taire son caractère _de cochon _comme il le pouvait, il considérait qu'il avait le droit- au moins une fois- d'être félicité pour son travail.

\- Avez-vous oublié votre promesse, Monsieur Jedusor ?

OK. Il n'avait peut être pas voulu mettre autant de défi dans le ton de sa voix, mais c'était dit. Et cela eu l'effet d'attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, qui jusque là prétendaient ne pas écouter la conversation.

\- Ma promesse ?

\- Les paroles que vous avez prononcé au sujet de la vente de cette œuvre.

Il fallut un temps de réflexion au plus vieux, avant qu'un éclair d'amusement ne prenne place dans son regard.

\- Je crains, Monsieur Potter, de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir de promotion à l'heure actuelle, au vue de votre statut d'étudiant. Néanmoins, si vous y tenez, je vais tout de même vous offrir un verre sur le champs. Permettez moi seulement de fermer le musée correctement, puis Omar nous emmènera dans un endroit convenable.

Dit comme cela, ça n'avait peut être plus rien de tentant, finalement. Mais puisqu'il avait ouvert sa bouche pour la ramener, Harry ne pouvait plus décliner l'offre. Après tout, lui aussi avait une dignité à conserver.

Et le pire sentiment s'éprit de lui lorsqu'il vit que les membres du personnel le saluaient poliment, lui souhaitant bonne soirée. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte qu'il serait seul, avec Omar et un agent, en compagnie de Tom Jedusor.

Il n'y eut que Lucius Malfoy pour s'éclipser sans un regard pour lui.

Dans quelle merde s'était il encore fourré ?

* * *

_Laissez moi un petit mot :) _


	9. Chapitre 9 : Tequila

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Voilà le chapitre 9, attention, révélation !_

_Ça a été un chapitre très dur à écrire, je l'ai même recommencé à un moment ! L'autre version ne me plaisait pas donc..._

_Je poste ce soir, pour être sûre de ne pas oublier avec la fête des mères demain. Et j'espère recevoir vos avis !_

_Bisous, et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Tequila**

\- Nous allons prendre deux Tequila Sunset.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, Monsieur Jedusor, je ne suis pas encore majeur.

Tom Jedusor leva un sourcil en le regardant droit dans les yeux, se faisant largement comprendre sans parler.

Harry avair eu 17 ans au moins de juillet. Évidemment, il avait déjà bu quelques verres, sans vraiment avoir d'intérêt pour les soirées alcoolisées. Et il se sentait gêné de devoir l'admettre devant des adultes, étant donné que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de cela.

Mais visiblement, l'homme d'affaire n'était pas dupe, et se doutait de ce détail. Et puisque ça ne le gênait pas de payer un verre à une personne mineure, alors il se voyait mal refuser.

\- Mais après tout, si vous insistez, je le boirais volontiers.

Un sourire moqueur lui répondit, et Tom confirma sa commande au serveur, qui ne fit étonnamment pas d'histoire sur l'âge d'Harry. Ce qui fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il savait qui était le plus vieux.

Harry ne savait plus vraiment comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Enfin, il le savait très bien, mais était dans l'incertitude totale. Pour tout avouer, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Tom Jedusor tienne sa promesse pour un stagiaire comme lui.

Pour arriver jusque là, tous deux avaient rejoint Omar, qui les avait accueillit de façon neutre, sans poser la moindre question sur la présence de Harry. D'un hochement de tête, il avait capitulé à l'adresse donné par Tom et les avait invité à s'installer dans la voiture.

Le trajet s'était fait de manière silencieuse, aucun des trois n'avait parlé une seule fois. Harry s'était contenté de regarder la ville de nuit qui défilait à travers la vitre arrière.

Il était près de 23h30 lorsqu'il étaient arrivés au bar _The Rich_. Mais contrairement au nom, qui avait laissé Harry sceptique, il s'agissait d'un bar tout à fait ordinaire, bien que très propre.

À l'intérieur, la lumière était d'un bleu pâle, donnant une ambiance chaleureuse et douce à la fois. Le mobilier était fait d'un bois sombre, le bar était un îlot au milieu de la salle, et une piste de danse se trouvait en son fond.

Des dischidia ruscifolia étaient suspendues au dessus de chaque table, mettant une touche de verdure au lieu. Il s'agissait de plantes tombantes. Harry connaissait son nom grâce à sa mère, qui collectionnait toutes sortes de plantes d'intérieur.

Tous deux avaient été guidés jusqu'à une table, assez proche de la piste de danse, où ils avaient pris place sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Puis, le serveur avait prit la commande, et ils en étaient arrivés là.

Harry n'osait pas vraiment regarder son patron, préférant détailler la pièce une nouvelle fois, il trouva une occupation en regardant les barmans servir différents types de cocktails.

Il ne connaissait pas celui commandé par Tom. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté de boire de la bière, du champagne ou du vin, alors il espérait que celui-ci ne serait pas trop fort.

Autour du bar, il repera sans aucun mal Omar, installé confortablement, il paraissait comme n'importe quel autre client. Et à ses côtés se trouvait Adam, avec qui il discutait.

Harry avait fait connaissance avec lui dans la soirée, apprenant par l'intermédiaire de Jane qu'il s'agissait de l'agent de sécurité privé engagé par Tom pour le suivre partout, et ainsi lui évité les problèmes dus à sa célébrité. Néanmoins, Tom semblait capable de se fondre dans le décor, alors il n'avait pas vraiment comprit son utilité, jusqu'à ce que Jane lui indique que l'homme avait été agressé à trois reprise au cours de ces six derniers mois.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Jedusor était en train d'envoyer quelques messages par l'intermédiaire de son téléphone, totalement ignorant du cheminement de ses pensées.

Le silence, brisé par les chansons qui défilaient en fond, perdura jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne servir les cocktails commandés.

\- Bonne dégustation.

Il fut remercié poliment.

\- À votre réussite, Monsieur Potter.

Ne sachant que répondre, le jeune homme eu un sourire léger à son égard avant de porter son verre à sa bouche.

Il ne put empêcher une légère grimace de prendre place sur son visage au goût du cocktail. C'était un mélange étrange. C'était à la fois bon, et fort. Ça surprenait largement ses papilles.

Le jeune homme fut vexé de voir une lueur moqueuse briller dans le regard de Monsieur Jedusor. Finalement, l'homme n'était pas si impassible que ça, quand on observait bien ses yeux.

Un nouvel instant de silence flotta entre eux. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de passer du temps avec un homme aussi différent de lui. Même une discussion civilisée ne pouvait combler le temps d'un verre au bar.

\- Que voulez-vous faire de votre vie, Monsieur Potter ?

Tom Jedusor semblait toutefois vouloir combler ce silence, et ça le surprit beaucoup. L'homme n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt envers lui, se contentant de l'accueillir dans son musée sans rien lui demander, lui versant le salaire qui lui était dû. Prendre un stagiaire semblait seulement être un élément positif pour son image, ses employés s'occupaient du reste.

\- J'hésite entre deux professions.

\- Éclairez-moi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils à ces mots. Il aurait bien voulu lui demander ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. Mais d'un autre côté, il était content de pouvoir avoir un semblant de conversation.

\- Je suis partagé entre conservateur de musée et restaurateur d'œuvres d'art.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, Monsieur Potter.

Le prenait-il pour un imbécile ? Ce ne serait pas le seul, après tout. Alors pour ravaler sa réplique un peu raide, il bu de bonnes gorgées de cocktail.

\- Je le sais bien, _Monsieur Jedusor_, mais j'aime chacun de ces deux métiers, et je ne peux me résoudre à choisir tant que je ne les ai pas expérimenter.

Il avait insisté sur le '_Monsieur Jedusor_', histoire de faire comprendre une partie de son agacement tout en restant poli.

\- Eh bien, _Monsieur Potter_, je trouve que c'est une approche intéressante. Mais que comptez-vous faire si vous ne parvenez pas à choisir ?

Il semblait que Tom Jedusor s'amusait plutôt bien avec lui. Son irritation était comme une distraction, visiblement.

\- Alors, j'exercerai les deux, répondit-il bougon.

Que croyait ce vieux prétentieux ? Le sous estimait-il ? Il était plus que capable de faire un choix sur ce que sa vie pouvait devenir.

Mais la réponse qui suivit le surprit encore une fois.

\- Je dois dire que cette réponse me plaît beaucoup, Monsieur Potter. Pourquoi choisir lorsqu'on se donne les moyens de réussir dans tous les domaines ?

Cette dernière phrase ne lui semblait pas destinée, mais il semblait qu'une suggestion s'y soit cachée. Après tout, le grand Tom Jedusor mettait son nez dans toute sorte de domaine et réussissait à tous les coups. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on en savait. Parce qu'après tout, personne n'était parfait.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, de toute façon, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à cela. Il finit son verre en une gorgée, constatant que Tom avait également vidé le sien.

Le calme revint au galop. Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Omar et Adam, qui n'avait pas bougé de leur place. Ils avaient devant eux deux verres de cocktails, que le jeune homme devina sans alcool au vue de leur poste, et semblaient s'ennuyer un peu. Tous deux parlaient entre eux, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil discret dans leur direction.

Sur la piste de danse, de nombreuses personnes se dehanchaient en rythme, inondé de lumière multicolore.

Harry se sentait fatigué, et toujours un peu froissé sans aucune raison particulière. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, sa fin était juste ennuyeuse à mourir, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Ses pensées se mélangeaient un peu, mais ça n'avait rien de désagréable.

\- Je vais commander un nouveau verre, Monsieur Potter, en souhaitez-vous un ?

Reportant ses yeux sur la silhouette de l'homme qui venait de se lever, il se rendit compte à quel point il devait paraître petit à côté de lui. En effet, du haut de son mètre soixante cinq, il était plutôt petit pour un garçon. Et Tom Jedusor devait faire au moins trente centimètres de plus que lui.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Sa voix semblait incertaine pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Que voulez-vous boire ?

\- La même chose que vous ?

Un rictus prit place sur le visage de l'homme.

\- En êtes-vous sûr, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Certain, _Monsieur Jedusor._

\- Bien.

Il s'éloigna en direction du bar, laissant Harry assi là, seul.

Le jeune homme tritura ses mains, pensif. Il aurait peut être du réclamer un retour à la maison. Mais ça l'aurait gêné dans le sens où Tom Jedusor aurait dû le faire raccompagner. Ou peut être l'aurait il même accompagné lui même. Dans ce cas, il aurait aussi été contraint de quitter le bar. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Autant attendre que l'homme en personne veuille rentrer.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dépendant d'une personne. Le voilà qu'il ne pouvait même plus décider de quand il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Saisissant son téléphone portable, il consulta l'heure. _00:03. _Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain, parce qu'il n' était pas sur qu'il aurait eu la force de se lever suffisamment tôt pour y assister. Il avait bel et bien besoin de sommeil.

Un verre fut déposé devant lui, lui faisant remarquer que Tom était revenu. Il prit place face à lui, muni du même verre au liquide doré.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sa question était sortie toute seule, comme s'il avait oublié de réfléchir avant de la poser. Et cela provoqua un nouveau rictus chez l'homme.

\- De la tequila, Monsieur Potter.

_Merde_. Quelle idée avait-il encore eu en commandant la même chose que son patron ? Il n'y avait jamais goûté, mais il savait de source sur que cet alcool était définitivement fort.

Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool fort. Mais il n'allait pas l'admettre devant un homme tel que lui.

Voyant que Tom buvait déjà, le jeune homme se lança aussi. Et fut prix d'une toux après la première gorgée qu'il avala.

Le goût avait envahit ses papilles avec force, le surprenant tellement qu'il avait vite dégluti, mais c'était passé de travers. Tellement de travers que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Et ça fit rire le grand Tom Jedusor.

\- Buvez plus doucement, Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ramasser à la petite cuillère !

Lançant son regard le plus fusillant, il ne répliqua rien, irrité. Au lieu de ça, il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, prenant un petite gorgée du liquide doré.

Ça avait un goût d'agrumes, légèrement fruité, mais il ne parvint pas vraiment à identifier tous les goûts de la tequila derrière la force de son goût.

Cette fois ci, il réussi à avaler sans aucun problème.

\- Félicitations, _Monsieur Potter, _vous avez réussi.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, _Monsieur Jedusor_, je suis certain que vous êtes également passé par là.

Bizarrement, après plusieurs gorgées, la température de la pièce semblait avoir augmenté soudainement.

La musique semblait raisonner bien plus agréablement, et les lumières étaient plus colorées.

Mais sa vessie protestait désagréablement. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu se rendre aux toilettes depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement, et il le ressentait largement.

Se levant, il indiqua à Tom qu'il se rendait aux toilettes. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il traversa la salle pour y parvenir, le sol soudain mou, semblait lui jouer des tours, mais il parvint à sa destination sans aucun soucis.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dû s'asseoir pour uriner. Est ce que c'était ça l'ivresse ? Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment étrange. À la fois agréable et désagréable. Il n'était même pas sûr du cheminement de ses pensées.

Tirant la chasse, il se dirigea ensuite verre l'évier, l'avant soigneusement ses mains puis passant un coup d'eau sur son visage, espérant ainsi chasser la brume qui semblait s'être installée dans son cerveau. Ça le rafraîchit, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet espéré.

Quittant les toilettes, le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne devait pas fuir son patron avant de faire quelque chose de ridicule. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question, son corps rencontra quelque chose de dur, et il se retrouva projeté sur le sol.

\- Fais attention où tu marches, imbécile !

\- Pardon.

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait se remettre sur ses jambes. Le monde semblait tourner de travers.

\- Tu peux garder tes excuses et te les mettre où je pense, t'avais qu'à faire attention. T'es majeur au moins ? Se mettre dans un état pareil, c'est ridicule !

Il aurait bien voulu répondre, ou même le regarder dans les yeux, mais il s'en sentait incapable. En tout cas, il pouvait voir que l'homme qui lui parlait n'était pas seul, au contraire. Les nombreuses paires de jambes qu'il voyait le prouvait.

\- Ce jeune homme est avec moi. Avez-vous un problème, Monsieur ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait depuis peu, mais il était clairement soulagé d'en entendre une connue dans un moment pareil.

Celle-ci appartenait à Tom Jedusor, et ce dernier était clairement énervé. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Quelques mots furent échangés, et Harry se senti soulevé doucement pour être remit sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme pu remarquer que Omar et Adam était également là.

\- Regardez dans l'état où vous vous êtes mis, Monsieur Potter.

\- C'est vot' faute.

\- Je ne vous ai pas forcé la main, Monsieur Potter. Souvenez vous au moins de cela. Je vais maintenant vous raccompagner chez vous. Venez avec moi.

Une emprise resta au niveau de son bras, le guidant à travers le bar, l'emmenant à l'extérieur. Il n'avait même pas finit son verre, mais il ne se sentait pas de le faire.

L'air frais de la nuit giffla son visage, rendant l'air plus respirable, plus oxygéné.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il fut installé dans la voiture. Et peu de temps après, Tom s'installa a ses côtés.

\- Voulez-vous bien donner votre adresse à Omar, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Springvale Road.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment ça sonnait, mais ça semblait particulièrement difficile à sortir de sa bouche. Omar semblait avoir comprit, puisque la voiture commençait à avancer doucement.

Le bercement du véhicule, combiné au silence et au paysage nocturne alourdit considérablement ses paupières. Le jeune homme essaya de lutter contre la fatigue soudaine qui l'envahissait, et contre la lourdeur que son corps semblait prendre au fil du temps. Mais sa lutte ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite, sa tête dodelina sur le côté, et son corps, seulement retenu par la ceinture, se ramollit. Il s'était endormi.

Tom n'y croyait pas. Il avait à ses côtés un adolescent endormi, complètement ivre, et dans sa voiture privée en plus. Comment en était il arrivé là ? S'il avait su, il aurait décliné sa propre offre.

Il n'avait su mette un mot sur ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu le corps du jeune Potter s'étaler sur le sol après être rentré violemment dans un autre homme. La colère de l'homme, également ivre, avait semblé rendre le jeune homme plus fragile qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il avait ressenti le besoin de le défendre. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, ses jambes l'avaient menés aux côtés de l'étudiant, et ils en été arrivé là. Au point où il devait lui même apporter le brun aux yeux verts directement chez lui, plutôt que de le déposer au pieds de son immeuble.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce n'était pas du tout un immeuble. Plutôt une maison à quatre étage divisée en appartements. De l'extérieur, il pouvait deviner que ces derniers étaient petits. Et cette constatation le fit grimacer.

Sortant de la voiture, il en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière au jeune homme, toujours endormi.

Sans douceur, il se permit de secouer le corps du jeune Potter par l'épaule. Il n'allait tout de même pas le ménager après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui !

\- Monsieur Potter, nous sommes arrivés chez vous.

Un grognement lui répondit. Et deux paupières se mirent à papillonner difficilement.

Son corps avait l'air de n'être qu'un vulgaire chamallow, l'homme savait déjà ce qui l'attendait devant cela, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux aux ciel.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Monsieur Potter, ne connaissez-vous donc pas vos limites ?

Sans attendre de réponse, puisque de toute façon il n'en aurait pas, il saisit l'un des bras de l'étudiant et le passa par dessus son épaule, accueillant le corps du plus jeune aux côtés du sien. Et son poids avec.

Il n'était pas lourd. Pas du tout, mais ça l'agacait de devoir le porter jusqu'à son appartement. Doucement, il se mit en marche vers la porte d'entrée qu'il trouva... verrouillée par un code de sécurité.

Quelle plaie.

\- Quel est le code, Monsieur Potter ?

Le silence lui répondit. Le garçon s'était encore endormi.

Trois secousses plus tard, et deux yeux embués le regardaient.

\- Le code, Monsieur Potter.

Froncement de sourcil.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Toujours rien.

\- POTTER !

\- Je...

Se mettant en mouvement, le jeune homme se mit à fouiller ses poches avec une énergie soudaine.

\- J'ai perdu mon téléphone. J'crois que j'l'ai laissé au bar.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question, Potter. Mais du code.

\- Connaît pas. Dans mon téléphone.

Ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Définitivement. Il allait perdre patience avant de pouvoir rejoindre son lit, c'était certain.

\- Très bien, alors nous irons à l'hôtel, Monsieur Potter.

Hors de question qu'il le ramène chez lui, après tout. Il n'était que son stupide stagiaire.

Faisant demi tour, il lança un regard qui imposa le silence à Omar, puis lui indiqua l'adresse d'un hôtel qu'il connaissait de source sûr. Après une telle soirée, hors de question que les choses ne dérapent à nouveau.

* * *

_Un avis ? _


	10. Chapitre 10 : Secret

_Bonjour !__Pour la première fois, j'ai expérimenté l'arrêt maladie. Sur le coup, j'étais malade alors ce n'était pas bien cool, mais j'ai enfin pu me reposer ! Et ça m'a fait un bien fou.__Tellement que j'ai eu un peu de temps à vous consacrer !__C'est un peu court, parce que je ne voulais pas dévoiler plus que nécessaire, mais ça vaut le coup d'être lu !__Je vous laisse en juger par vous même !__À très bientôt !__Samaëlle._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Secret**

\- Harry!

Une douce étreinte l'accueilli, et pour une fois, Harry ne protesta pas à celle-ci. Il était plutôt content de la recevoir.

Sa matinée avait été horrible. Sans exagération.

Il avait ouvert les yeux dans une chambre d'hôtel plus grande que son propre appartement, blanche du sol au plafond, sans même savoir comment il était arrivé là. Ça avait été à la fois agréable et effrayant de se retrouver allongé dans un gigantesque lit confortable.

Il avait tout de même paniqué un peu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était seulement recouvert par son boxer, alors qu'il avait pour habitude de dormir en tee-shirt large.

Harry avait senti son visage tout entier s'empourprer à la pensée qu'il avait perdu sa virginité sans même s'en rendre compte, et cette idée lui avait fait bien peur.

Alors, plutôt que de continuer à se faire des films, il avait commencé par observer la pièce, à la quête d'une présence qu'il n'avait trouvé, avant d'oser se mouvoir.

Puis, il avait remarqué le mot qu'on lui avait laissé, bien en vue sur la table de nuit en bois de chêne finement sculptée. Et sincèrement, il aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir lu.

'_Monsieur Potter,_

_J' espère sincèrement que votre condition est meilleure que lorsque je vous ai déposé dans cette chambre. Mais également que vous prendrez conscience de votre grande stupidité._

_Que cela vous serve de leçon, vous n'avez plus qu'à apprendre à gérer vos limites._

_Tom Jedusor._

_P. S: J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire ramener votre téléphone portable.'_

Et suite à cela, il avait eu le loisir de se souvenir de chaque détail de la soirée et de la nuit précédente. Un vrai cauchemar.

Au moins, il était sur de ne pas avoir perdu sa virginité !

La honte l'avait submergée, suivie de la colère et de la frustration. Après tout, ce qu' il s'était passé n' était pas uniquement de sa faute.

En effet, il avait tout d'abord commencé par refuser d'avaler de l'alcool, mais son aîné avait clairement remis en question sa réponse à travers un regard. Et comme un idiot, il avait changé d'avis.

Harry avait soudainement manqué d'air, il avait eu besoin de quitter la ville, de rentrer chez lui. Mais son état ne lui avait pas permis de le faire dans l'immédiat.

Alors, avant de partir il avait pris un bain dans cette chambre d'hôtel - il n'avait pas pu y résister en se rendant compte que celle ci avait une baignoire - et avait rejoint son appartement pour emballer quelques affaires.

Harry s'était ensuite empressé de monter dans le premier bus qui l'intéressait, et avait du rester tranquillement installé pendant plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir apercevoir le panneau de sa ville natale.

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais pensé à la pression que cela faisait de rentrer dans la vie active. Mais maintenant, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Et rentrer chez lui était la meilleure chose à faire pour se débarrasser de cette tension.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu devais rentrer !

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, maman. Je voulais vous faire une surprise.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais ça conviendrait pour éviter les questions envahissantes que celle-ci pouvait se mettre à poser.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, mon ange, mais pense à nous prévenir la prochaine fois.

\- Ouais.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ses parents avaient toujours tellement de projets pour le week-end ! Son arrivée inattendue venait certainement chambouler ceux-ci.

D'un côté, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

\- Je vais monter mes affaires.

Un acquiescement plus tard et sa mère avait disparu. Elle était souvent ainsi. Pleine d'attention lors de son apparition, puis détachée le reste du temps. C'était son tempérament avec tout son entourage.

Montant les escaliers en bois, Harry rejoignit sa chambre, muni de son sac de sport dans lequel se trouvait ses affaires pour le week-end.

Il avait traversé le couloir aux murs remplis de photographies sans y prêter attention, pour finir par pousser la dernière porte de celui-ci.

Sa chambre, aux murs bleu nuit, lui parut plus chaleureuse que jamais. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissé, rangée, rien n'y dépassait.

Il avait prit soin d'organiser toutes ces affaires avant son départ, autrement elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

Harry n'était pas vraiment fan du rangement, mais il n'avait pas non plus laisser le désordre l'envahir.

Déposant son sac au premier endroit qu'il trouva pour le faire, il ne mit qu'un instant avant de se retrouver affalé sur son lit paré de draps gris.

Il ne cessait de penser à la nuit dernière, et ça allait certainement l'achever. Surtout la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé.

**Flash Back**

\- _Monsieur Potter, je vous demanderai bien un dernier effort pour cette montée d'escalier. Ce serait bien aimable à vous d'accorder encore un peu de force à vos jambes flageolantes._

_Un grognement lui répondit, alors que le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour maintenir sa conscience et son semblant d'équilibre à peine existant._

_Tout tournait autour de lui, et sa vue semblait avoir été rendue floue, comme s'il avait perdu ses lentilles ophtalmologiques en route._

_Chaque pas effectué tanguait, et ça lui donnait clairement la nausée. Sa salive ne cessait d'affluer dans sa bouche, pourtant, il avait soif. Et déglutir semblait demander bien plus d'effort que d'habitude. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas baver, ni vomir en présence de Tom, mais cela demandait une concentration constante._

_Son corps était devenu lourd, et mou, un peu comme un chamallow. Il ne devait son salut qu'à l'homme qui le soutenait._

_Le temps parut interminable pendant qu'ils parcouraient la distance qui les séparaient de la chambre 301. Les escaliers furent pire que tout, Tom du pratiquement porter Harry jusqu'à l'étage souhaité, et il maudit la panne d'ascenseur._

_Quand enfin ils firent face à la porte correspondante, Tom Jedusor du faire preuve d'un équilibre irréprochable pour tenir son fardeau et glisser la clé dans la serrure afin de déverrouiller la chambre. Cela prit du temps, et de la patience, avant qu'il n'y parvint._

_Puis, il n'y eut que quelques mètres à parcourir, et le petit brun se retrouva déposé dans un lit moelleux et propre. La lessive sentait la vanille, et cette constatation le fit gémir de contentement._

_\- Vous êtes vraiment pire que ce que je ne pensais, Potter._

_\- Vous m'connaissez pas, J'dusor._

_Un soupir lourd s'éleva dans la pièce, quittant la bouche de l'aîné qui, visiblement, était épuisé de cette longue journée. Elle était interminable, et le voilà qu'il devait jouer les baby-sitter pour un adolescent ivre._

_\- Bien heureusement que je ne vous connais pas !_

_Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Tom pensa que Harry s'était endormi. Puis, finalement, un petite voix s'éleva._

_\- Personne ne me connaît._

_Et bizarrement, Tom Jedusor se senti mal à l'aise. Parce que beaucoup de sentiment transperçait la voix du brun. C'était à la fois touchant et inquiétant. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir, l'homme d'affaire répondait spontanément._

_\- Comment cela, Monsieur Potter ?_

_Nouveau silence. Les yeux verts étaient pourtant bien ouverts, regardant quelque chose d'invisible dans le vague._

_Alors, pour combler ce silence, l'adulte se mit à déchausser le plus jeune, et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon, lorsque celui-ci continua._

_\- J'suis pas moi même._

_Retirant sa ceinture, il répondit à nouveau._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_Deboutonnant son bouton, puis faisant glisser la fermeture de sa braguette, la réponse lui parvint. Franche, honnête, sans aucun sentiment. C'était comme si le jeune homme n'était plus qu'un robot, transformé par l'alcool, il ne se rendait plus compte de ce que sa bouche formulait. Il était juste sincère. Et cela surprit Tom. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour entendre ce genre de confession._

_\- Parce que j'suis gay._

_Ses mains, blanches et fines, avaient cessé tout mouvement, comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé. Elle restèrent suspendu en l'air un moment, sans qu'aucune réponse ne puisse sortir de la bouche de l'homme. Son regard scrutait le visage d'Harry, en quête d'un air d'amusement qui ne vint pas. Ce n'était pas une blague. Simplement la vérité. Et ça le laissait sans voix. Pas qu'il était discriminant envers ces personnes, mais c'était étrange d'être témoin d'une telle révélation. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tom Jedusor se sentit gêné._

_Le silence finit par faire gagner le sommeil au jeune homme, et alors qu'il glissait dans les bras de Morphée, il sentit vaguement son pantalon lui être maladroitement retiré. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

\- Putain !

Un oreiller traversa la pièce pour s'écraser contre un mur et finir son chemin par terre.

C'était la pire connerie qu'il avait faite. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait dit à personne. Parce qu'il savait que son entourage ne serait pas vraiment réceptif à cela. Et le voilà qu'il se confessait à la première personne qui lui tombait sous la main. Par dessus tout, il fallait que cette personne soit Tom Jedusor.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il reprenne son stage ? Ne pouvait-il simplement pas fuir et trouver un autre lieux de stage ?

Néanmoins, il connaissait déjà la réponse à ces questions. Le musée Jedusor rémunérait plus que la moyenne, et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de risque de ne pas trouver de place ailleurs. Autrement, il ne pourrait plus payer son loyer, et par la suite, il devrait abandonner ses études. Ses parents avaient beau l'aider en finançant la moitié de la somme requise, il se retrouvait quand même avec l'autre moitié à combler. C'était non négligeable.

\- Harry ?

La voix de sa mère lui parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussée, étouffée, et il su qu'il avait déjà passé trop de temps isolé.

\- J'arrive !

Il n'avait plus qu'à montrer que tout allait bien, et à profiter un peu de la campagne afin de se ressourcer pour la semaine qui allait suivre.

Tout irait bien.

oOo

Une chose était sur, Tom Jedusor avait beaucoup de travail. Autant la semaine que le week-end. C'est pourquoi il était installé dans son bureau personnel, dans sa résidence principale.

Confortablement assit dans un fauteuil ergonomique, les bras appuyés sur son bureau en chêne massif, il laissait ses doigts pianoter le clavier de l'ordinateur au gré de ses réflexions, complétant un dossier pré-remplie par Alice Murphy.

Mais au fond de sa tête, quelques pensées le dérangeaient. Pensées tournées vers un adolescent brun au regard émeraude, avec qui il avait passé une longue soirée dramatique.

Ça aurait presque pu être un film. Avec ce jeune homme, il aurait bientôt de quoi devenir scénariste ! Il animait pas mal son quotidien dernièrement. Néanmoins ce n'était pas toujours plaisant.

_"Parce que j'suis gay."_

Il n'avait rien contre les personnes homosexuelles, mais il n'en avait jamais côtoyé. Et il était déjà trop vieux et occupé pour se préoccuper de ce genre de chose.

Tom espérait au moins que Potter n'avait pas de vue - ou quelconque relation - avec l'un de ses employés. Il avait en horreur de voir les débordements affectifs au sein de ses lieux de travail, et ça, tous ces employés le savaient. Que ce soit amical ou amoureux, c'était la même chose pour lui. Mais l'amour en exposition était pire que tout.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Tom tenta de se reconcentrer sur son dossier actuel. Un étalage de trente pages concernant l'une des prochaines réunions importante du conseil des musées. Il s'agissait d'un conseil réunissant les directeurs et secrétaires de chacun de ses musées, visant à optimiser les accueils, visites et dispositions de chaque structure. Autant dire que c'était un travail assez technique, mais ça valait le coup puisque le changement et la diversité augmentait considérablement les revenus.

Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, Tom Jedusor était un homme reconnu dans de nombreux pays. Il était le plus jeune homme d'affaire à posséder autant de musée sous son aile et à les gérer avec autant de facilité. Évidemment, comme dans tout métier, il avait rencontré beaucoup de difficulté, mais avait su rebondir à chaque fois que cela s'était présenté. Son aisance et sa prestance l'avaient beaucoup aidé.

D'un autre côté, l'adulte avait du faire des sacrifices pour en arriver là, comme mettre de côté sa vie personnelle pour vivre pleinement dans le milieu professionnel. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait autant de temps à consacrer à ces précieux établissements.

\- Tom ?

La voix qui raisonna dans le pièce le surprit quelque peu, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

Se retournant, il fit face à la jeune femme qui s'était adressé à lui.

\- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Un maigre sourire prit place sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Mangez sans moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui.

\- Tu devrais vraiment manger, Tom. Ou ton corps sculpté va fondre.

Et sans attendre de réponse, la femme disparut.

* * *

_Mais qui est donc cette femme ? À vos hypothèses ! _


	11. Chapitre 11 : Réunion

_Bonsoir !_

_J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien !_

_De mon côté, je n'ai eu que peu de répis. J'ai travaillé jusqu'à début août, et avec le coronavirus c'est compliqué !_

_En crèche, nous travaillons avec le masque tout au long de la journée. Mais bon, ça se fait !_

_Ensuite, j'ai préparé mon déménagement, et c'est vraiment très long !_

_Et enfin, j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire ! Ça fait du bien ! Ça me détend réellement bien, alors j'espère que me lire vous détend aussi :)_

_Sur ces mots, je vous laisse lire !_

_Samaëlle. _

* * *

**Chapitre****11**

**Réunion**

_Inspiration, expiration._

Comme un air de déjà vu.

_Inspiration, expiration_, inspiration...

Il n'était pas prêt. Mais comment l'être ? Il ne le serait jamais.

Harry Potter face à Tom Jedusor, ça semblait juste insurmontable. Le moment où il allait devoir lui faire face allait être terrible.

Il avait la boule au ventre. Seul devant la structure qui l'accueillait depuis quelques semaines à peine. Mais il n'en montrait rien.

À quoi bon faire paraître ses faiblesses ?

Le désordre intérieur n'était qu'un détail invisible. Et autant dire que le sien était considérable.

Courageusement, comme à son habitude, Harry se contenta d'avancer, de progresser dans l'allée du jardin fleuri.

Ensuite, il fallut gravir les quelques marches avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, de saluer l'homme de la sécurité, puis de gravir les étages.

Une nouvelle porte à franchir. Dernier obstacle avant de faire face au personnel qui devait sûrement tout savoir à son sujet ! Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant honte.

Presentation du badge.

_Accès autorisé. Bienvenue Monsieur _Potter. Incroyable tout ce que ces machines avaient comme capacité.

Quelques pas encore, puis il aperçu Alice. Munie de dossier, la jeune femme semblait déjà l'avoir repéré, comme si elle l'avait attendu.

\- Harry ! Comment ça va ? Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

Oh oui, il avait passé un excellent week-end. Outre le stress du à la soirée du vendredi, il avait été rempli de rires et de bonne humeur.

Le samedi avait été assez banal. Ses parents étaient partis en promenade, comme ils l'avaient prévu avant son arrivée. Alors il en avait profité pour retravailler ses cours, tout en les révisant. Il avait également avancé dans son travail personnel sur l'art, pour un futur exposé assez lointain, mais qui demandait beaucoup de temps à concrétiser.

Le dimanche, Remus et sa femme, avaient fait irruption dans la demeure familiale. Le premier étant un ami d'enfance de son père, il avait été heureux de les voir.

Ça avait été une journée particulièrement heureuse, remplie d'éclats de rire, et de beaucoup de bonne humeur. Tous deux étaient restés pour partager le déjeuner avec la petite famille, et en avaient bien profité pour prolonger leur visite toute l'après midi. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, mais avaient également joué aux cartes. Et malgré le fait qu'ils aimaient passer du temps entre adulte, ça ne les avaient pas du tout dérangé d'inclure Harry dans leur jeu et conversations.

Remus était toujours discret, mais savait se faire remarquer au moment opportun pour les faire rire ou simplement sourire. L' homme était l'auteur d'un livre fantaisy qui avait fait pas mal de succès auprès des adolescents. Il avait toutefois voulu rester anonyme auprès du public, tenant à sa vie calme et tranquille. Il était marié à une femme nommée Tonks depuis plus de huit ans, malgré sa tendance à rester enfermé et seul. Tonks était une femme maladroite, mais très drôle. Ses nombreux rendez-vous chez le coiffeur faisait qu'elle avait toujours une couleur différente sur la tête.

Elle avait été la source de nombreux de leurs éclats de rires, et ça avait fait beaucoup de bien à Harry.

En tout cas, il aurait bien voulu prolonger ce week-end à leurs côtés, plutôt que de se tenir devant Alice.

Mais au vu de son air habituel, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle ne savait rien.

Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ?

_Après le calme vient la tempête._

Tant pis pour les questions, il avait autre chose à faire. De plus important.

_Déglutition._

\- Ça va, merci. Il faut que j'aille voir Jane, je reviens au plus vite !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Ou alors, il ne l'entendit pas. Parce qu'en arrivant au bureau de la jeune femme, il n'y eut que le vide. L'ordinateur était éteint, le bureau de Tom était fermé. Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas là.

Naturellement, il revint vers sa première option, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur face à son comportement.

\- Est-ce que Jedusor est disponible ?

Le regard qu'il rencontra fut légèrement plus dur.

\- **Monsieur **Jedusor, Harry, n'est pas à Londres. Il s'occupe du musée de Paris cette semaine. En revanche, il sera de retour vendredi pour le conseil des musées, tu y es convié. Cela se déroulera à 14h30. À la demande de Monsieur Jedusor, j'ai pris des dispositions avec ton université afin que tu puisses venir sans te soucier de tes cours.

Un temps de réflexion fut nécessaire à l'analyse des informations données.

Jedusor était à Paris. Jusqu'à vendredi. Il était donc tranquille jusque là.

Toutefois, il était important qu'il s'excuse auprès de Tom Jedusor au plus vite, afin que l'horrible soirée qu'ils avaient partagé ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir.

Et par dessus tout, il avait intérêt à se renseigner sur ce fameux conseil des musées, autrement il allait s'enfoncer.

oOo

Les jours passèrent lentement. Comme pour prolonger son supplice.

Harry avait l'impression que les pendules se moquaient de lui. A chaque regard qu'il leur lançait, leurs aiguilles avaient à peine bougé que quelques millimètres. C'était juste affreux.

Chaque jour était plus long que le précédent, et c'en devenait lassant. Il avait beau mettre toute son énergie dans ses cours et les tâches qui lui étaient données, il avait l'impression d'être démuni.

Pendant son temps libre, Harry faisait des recherches sur tous les musées que Jedusor dirigeait. Et il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer !

Londres, Paris, New-York, Tokyo, Pékin et même Moscou. Autant dire que les quatre coins du mondes étaient réunis grâce à un seul et même homme. Ces six villes abritaient chacune un musée exceptionnel, et chaque musée contenait les œuvres uniques de ces six pays mélangés. Autant dire que pour un passionné, cela donnait envie de visiter chaque musée afin de voir la diversité de l'art. Et pour un simple touriste, c'était la même chose, en moins grandiose. Il suffisait de visiter un musée pour se rendre compte des différentes techniques et cultures de chaque région.

C'était juste magnifique. Magique. Mais ce n'était pas d'ici demain que Harry aurait l'opportunité de voyager aussi loin autant de fois ! Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais quitté le pays. Alors prendre l'avion lui semblait juste inconcevable pour le moment !

Cette pensée l'avait fait soupiré plus d'une fois.

Et savoir qu'il allait être au beau milieu de tous les directeurs générals ainsi que du fondateur ! C'était une expérience angoissante, mais qui promettait d'être enrichissante.

Il en savait maintenant plus qu'il n'en avait jamais su sur Tom Jedusor.

Restait à savoir dans quelle langue ils allaient bien pouvoir converser. Certainement l'anglais, puisque c'était la langue universelle que la majorité du monde utilisait, mais il n'était pas certain de cela. Et personne n'avait pu répondre à cette question, puisque seuls Lucius Malfoy et Tom Jedusor y assistaient. Et autant dire qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas se renseigner auprès du premier ! Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé, et il se portait bien mieux ainsi.

Et finalement, après des milliers de coups d'œil aux horloges, une centaine de soupirs, et un travail acharné, vendredi arriva.

Harry n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Et cela se voyait sur son visage. Des cernes avaient pris place sous ses yeux, et il était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux refusèrent de se faire coiffer correctement, même après une douche rapide, et son corps semblait bien plus lourd que d'ordinaire. La journée commençait mal.

Alors, pour cacher un peu sa fatigue évidente, Harry abandonna ses lentilles de contact pour ses lunettes rondes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Au moins ses cernes étaient moins apparentes.

Il misa tout sur son physique. Une chemise blanche avec un jean simple. Sobre mais élégant. Et sérieux. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour la réunion.

Le jeune homme plaça son bloc note dans son sac, aux côtés de ses affaires de cours, et prit la direction de son université afin d'assister aux cours du matin.

Contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme décida de prendre son vélo, inutilisé depuis de nombreux mois, qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre avec lui. Il était en avance, et c'était un bon moyen pour lui de se vider la tête, se rafraîchir les idées.

À peine commença-t-il de pédaler que l'air frais lui envahit le visage, s'infiltra dans ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner.

Mais Harry savait très bien qu'au bout de quelques mètres parcourus, il aurait chaud. Alors il ne s'en soucia pas.

Prudemment, il se glissa dans la piste cyclable qui lui convenait, prenant garde à rester le plus proche du trottoir possible, sans être dangereux évidemment. Si sa mère le voyait ainsi, elle le tuerait probablement. Même s'il avait toujours pour habitude de mettre un casque, Lily trouvait toujours un argument qui prouvait qu'il se mettait en danger. Mais bon, c'était certainement ainsi pour toutes les mères.

Son sac à dos ne cessait de bouger, son poids le gênait un peu, mais rien de bien grave. Il en avait à peine pour dix minutes de toute façon. C'était plus court que le bus ou le métro puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'arrêt entre temps, et qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de détour. Mais c'était plus fatiguant.

Les voitures passaient à ses côtés en ralentissant à peine, voir pas du tout, et lui qui adorait faire du vélo se retrouvait alerte à chaque passage. Son petit coin de campagne lui manquait pour ça. Le moindre écart pouvait être fatal à ce rythme !

Mais bon, sa dernière chute datait d'une dizaine d'années alors il ne risquait pas de tomber maintenant !

Ses mollets le rappelaient de plus en plus à l'ordre. Il roulait vite, c'était certain. Certainement à cause de sa contrariété. Peu importe, il allait continuait ainsi. C'était bon pour ses muscles après tout.

À pédaler ainsi, et se concentrer sur sa trajectoire, il ne pensait à rien. Rien d'autre que ce dont il se passait autour de lui, et ça faisait du bien.

Quelques carrefours lui menèrent la vie dure, mais après quelques mètres, il aperçu enfin le plus gros des bâtiments de l'université.

Une dizaine d'efforts plus tard, Harry put descendre de selle. Il prit soin d'attacher son vélo aux emplacements prévus, avant de se diriger vers la salle de son premier cours avec une légère gêne dans les jambes.

\- Salut Harry !

\- Salut.

Théodore, toujours en avance comme à son habitude, se trouvait déjà devant la salle concernée. Le jeune homme souriait chaleureusement.

\- Tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, ils avaient cours plus tôt que nous ce matin. Et j'aime savourer le calme avant de me concentrer sur un quelconque sujet.

Harry sourit.

C'etait un peu ce qu'il aimait également. Alors ça tombait bien. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de combler le silence qui les entourait, au moins.

oOo

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Un brouhaha envahit l'amphithéâtre, tandis que les étudiants rassamblaient leurs cahiers et stylos tout en discutant vivement.

Harry et Théodore s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle de classe lorsque le premier fut interpellé par son professeur.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

D'un signe de la main, Sirius Black, son professeur principal lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce que le jeune homme avait fait sans hésiter.

\- Je me permets de vous donner le sujet des cours de cet après-midi, afin que vous puissiez travailler dessus durant le week-end. J'ai pris l'initiative de demander à mes collègues concernés de faire une liste de ce qui sera abordé. Il est nécessaire que vous fassiez quelques recherches personnelles afin de mieux comprendre chaque sujet, mais vous pourriez ensuite demander à vos camarades de vous faire passer leurs notes. Il me semble que Monsieur Nott est particulièrement assidu dans ses cours, cela tombe bien que vous vous fréquentez.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

Le jeune homme s'empara des documents tendus par son professeur avec un sourire léger.

\- Je vous en prie. Votre stage au sein du musée Jedusor se passe-t-il bien ?

\- Très bien, Monsieur.

Si l'on mettait toute sorte de péripétie de côté, c'était la pure vérité. Il se plaisait vraiment au musée, et espérait rapidement pouvoir découvrir plus que ce que l'homme d'affaire voulait lui montrer.

\- Tant mieux. J'en profite pour vous inviter à transmettre mon bonjour à votre père. Passez un bel après-midi, Monsieur Potter.

Son père ? Il avait effectivement entendu parler d'un Sirius dans son groupe d'ami, mais n'avait pas pensé que ce puisse être ce Sirius.

\- Bon après-midi à vous aussi, Professeur.

Peu importe, il éclaircirait ce mystère plus tard.

Sa matinée s'était bien déroulée, assez rapidement bizarrement. Peut être parce qu'il était stressé. Et maintenant, Harry se retrouvait en train de faire un signe bref d'au revoir à ses amis, avant de rejoindre son vélo avec précipitation.

Il était treize heure. Le jeune homme avait une heure trente devant lui. Juste de quoi rentrer chez lui, avaler un sandwich rapide et prendre une douche, enfiler une tenue décente et filer en direction du musée. Ça serait juste, mais c'était faisable.

Alors, tout en restant prudent, il s'empressa de rejoindre la route, et de faire travailler ses mollets aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, sans pour autant être dangereux.

Son regard était partout à la fois. Devant, où la route ne cessait de changer, mais aussi sur les côtés, où piétons et véhicules ne cessaient de se mouvoir. Évidemment il ne pouvait pas regarder derrière. Cela serait un peu trop risqué.

Mais peut être aurait-il dû. Peut être qu'il aurait vu cette voiture arrivant un peu trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour pouvoir ralentir dans cette rue sans piste cyclable. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait vu déboîter pour tenter de le doubler en plein virage alors qu'une autre voiture arrivait en face.

Tout ce qu'Harry vit fut le rabattement de cette dernière, alors que les klaxons retentissaient, afin d'éviter de prendre de plein fouet l'autre véhicule.

Mais, indubitablement, en se rabattant ainsi, il y eut collision.

Le regard affolé du conducteur croisa celui surpris du jeune homme, juste avant que ce dernier ne chute brusquement.

Harry senti son corps percuter le sol brusquement. De tout son poids. Avant de glisser sur quelques mètres, élancé par la vitesse.

Étrangement après cela, il ne senti plus rien. Les sons, eux, semblèrent s'emplifier avant de s'éloigner.

Et ensuite... Le néant.

oOo

\- Je suis confuse Monsieur Jedusor, mais Monsieur Potter n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je pense que les transports en commun ont pris du retard.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Quatorze heure quarante six, Monsieur.

Tom soupira bruyamment. Ce sale gosse faisait encore des siennes. Il ne devrait même pas en être étonné.

Son regard croisa celui de Lucius Malfoy, qui affichait une mine ennuyée, puis de celui de ses invités, restés calmes jusque là.

\- Très bien. Messieurs, je m'excuse pour le retard que nous avons pris en attendant mon apprenti. Soyez sûrs que je prendrais le temps de m'entretenir longuement avec lui au sujet de la courtoisie. Commençons.

Il était dépité. Potter n'avait même pas eu la politesse de passer un coup de téléphone à la standardiste afin de les prévenir de son retard. C'était d'une impolitesse ! Cela le mettait hors de lui. Mais il n'en montra rien.

\- Monsieur Delacour, je vous invite à prendre la parole sur les derniers chiffres du musée situé à Paris. Nous entendrons ensuite Monsieur Miller pour le musée situé à New-York, Monsieur Takahashi pour le musée situé à Tokyo, Monsieur Li pour le musée situé à Pékin, Monsieur Karkaroff pour le musée situé à Moscou, et pour finir, Monsieur Malfoy pour ce musée. Ainsi, nous pourrons analyser l'évolution de chacun et proposer de nouveaux projets afin d'attirer toujours plus de visiteurs. Monsieur Delacour, la parole est à vous.

L'homme, aussi mince qu'un bâton de cure-dent, prit le temps de s'éclaircir la voix avant de prendre la parole de sa voix fluette. Tom ne l'appreciait pas vraiment, mais il devait avouer que son efficacité était exemplaire.

\- Merci Monsieur Jedusor. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous évoquer notre chiffre d'affaire de l'année. Nous avons accueilli plus de cinq millions de visiteurs. Soit cinq pourcent de plus que l'année précédente. Le prix de l'entrée étant fixé à vingt euros, cela nous fait un total de cent millions de...

Trois coups retentirent à la porte. Tom Jedusor était prêt à remballer vertement la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir entrer, mais il eut la surprise de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jane.

La jeune femme prit le temps de s'excuser poliment avant de prendre la parole d'un air sérieux.

\- Le jeune Potter vient d'arriver, Monsieur Jedusor.

L'interpellé soupira.

\- Eh bien faites le entrer.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée, Tom.

Jane n'employait quasiment jamais son prénom pour s'adresser à lui. Uniquement en cas de sujet sérieux. C'est pourquoi l'emploi de celui-ci le surprit, et l'induisit à reprendre plus de sérieux, et à abandonner sa lassitude.

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme d'affaire se retrouva contraint de s'excuser devant ses invités, avant de quitter de se lever et de rejoindre sa secrétaire.

\- J'espère qu'il s'agit réellement d'une raison valable de m'interrompre, Jane.

\- Ça l'est. Harry se trouve dans votre bureau. Il insiste pour assister à la réunion mais... Non ! Laissez moi finir. Je pense qu'il n'est tout simplement pas en état de faire cela.

Et sur ses paroles, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son bureau, l'invitant à y pénétrer.

\- Je vous laisse vous en occuper. J'ai du travail à rattraper.

Tom se pinça l'arrête du nez. S'il avait engagé Jane, c'était bien pour sa ténacité et sa capacité à lui tenir tête. Elle ne se laissait jamais impressionner par sa supériorité, mais parfois c'était trop pour lui. D'où se permettait-elle de prendre congé sans qu'il ne lui ai autorisé ?

Enfin. Il verrait cela plus tard.

L'homme s'avança dans son bureau d'une démarche droite et fière. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite.

Devant lui se tenait le jeune homme qu'il accueillait en stage depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Un jeune homme mince, pas très grand, et par dessus tout gay.

Mais en cet instant, il semblait juste fragile, faible, et à peine capable de tenir debout.

Le casque qu'il tenait à sa main laissait clairement imaginer ce dont il s'était passé. Surtout en constatant le frottement et les rayures qui avaient pris place sur la peinture.

Son pantalon troué laissait entrevoir un pansement blanc, déjà tâché par le sang. L'une de ses mains présentait un bandage, tandis que l'autre laissait entrevoir de petites brûlures au goudron sans gravité.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus l'homme fut son visage.

Son menton, ainsi que sa joue gauche, présentaient également des brûlures. C'était assez impressionnant, il fallait l'avouer. Et cela était emplifié par son regard rougit et vitreux, certainement dû à un quelconque traitement qui lui avait été donné.

\- Je m'excuse pour le retard.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Une voiture m'a percuté. Mais ça va. Je voudrais maintenant assister à la réunion.

Tom fronça les sourcils, contrarié pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

\- Avez-vous été conduit à l'hôpital ?

\- Peu importe, j'ai déjà du retarder la réunion, c'est important pour moi d'y assister alors...

\- Il est hors de question que vous vous y rendiez dans cet état. Votre chemise est pleine de sang, Monsieur Potter.

\- Alors prêtez moi en une merde !

Harry était comme rempli de rage. C'était visible. Et compréhensible. Mais il s'emballait un peu trop.

\- Monsieur Potter, ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Alors si je vous dit que vous n'assisterez pas à cette réunion, vous n'y assisterez pas. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous prêter une chemise à la moindre occasion.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Avez-vous oui ou non été conduit à l'hôpital ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai refusé que les pompiers m'y emmènent.

\- Vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Attendez moi ici. Surtout, ne bougez pas. Et asseyez vous au lieu de rester planté là.

Décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne journée. C'était loin de l'être.

En quelques secondes, Tom fut à nouveau à la porte de la salle de réunion. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de lui, il n'y pénétra pas. Il s'adressa simplement à ses hôtes, s'excusant une nouvelle fois, avant de se tourner vers Lucius.

\- Lucius, je te laisse te charger de la réunion en mon absence. Je veux un rapport détaillé et complet demain sur mon bureau. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois messieurs mais je dois m'absenter pour un temps indéterminé. Je vous remercie pour votre patience.

Quelques mots encore, et il s'eclipsait. Il détestait toujours autant s'excuser ! C'était comme reconnaître ses erreurs, quelque chose qu'un homme tel que lui ne devrait jamais faire. Mais sa politesse le contraignant parfois à faire ce qui lui déplaisait.

De retour au bureau, il put constater avec satisfaction que le jeune Potter s'était réellement assit, et l'avait attendu comme il lui avait indiqué. Il s'était même affalé sur le canapé. Pour autant, sa position ne semblait pas réellement lui faire du bien.

\- Venez avec moi, Monsieur Potter.

Harry se leva en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il était sur qu'il échouait lamantablement. Tout son côté gauche lui faisait mal, de la tête au pied, et c'était tout sauf agréable.

\- Je croyais que je n'assisterai pas à la réunion ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors où m'emmenez vous ?

\- À l'hôpital. Et vous avez intérêt de ne pas protester.

Il ne le fit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'il était conscient d'avoir eu tord de refuser plus de soins ? Ce devait être la douleur qui le rendait aussi concilient. Et pourtant, il avait eu droit à une série d'antidouleur mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas bien efficace.

Après une courte discussion avec Jane, Tom Jedusor l'emmena dans l'ascenseur, ou aucun mot de fut échangé. Il n'y avait que la voix automatique de la technologie pour briser le silence.

Et rapidement, ils arrivèrent au sous-sol, que Harry n'avait jamais pu atteindre, étant donné qu'il fallait être muni d'une clé pour y accéder.

\- Vous m'excuserez, Monsieur Potter, mais étant donné que ce déplacement n'était pas prévu, je n'ai pas de chauffeur disponible pour nous conduire. Alors je me permets de vous y conduire personnellement.

L'homme appuya sur la clé qu'il tenait en main, déverrouillant ainsi le véhicule correspondant dans un bip sonore agréable.

Harry aurait pu s'extasier devant celle-ci si il n'était pas dans cet état. Car il s'agissait d'une Porsche, et comme son père en était un grand fan, il ne pouvait que les apprécier. Il s'agissait d'une Porsche Panamera noire. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, mais c'était une très belle voiture.

\- Montez.

Pendant son observation, Tom avait ouvert la portière côté passager, l'invitant à s'installer. Ce qu'il fit avec une lenteur qui pourrait presque l'énerver lui même.

Mais il y parvint. Non sans douleur.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se contorsionner pour s'attacher, il fut très surpris par ce qui suivit.

Tom Jedusor lui même se saisit de sa ceinture, et se pencha sans rien dire pour la lui attacher. Il était si proche qu'il put sentir sans aucun mal l'odeur de son parfum délicat, voir la qualité du tissus de sa chemise noire, et même deviner quelques effluves du shampoing qu'il utilisait.

C'était très étrange. Parce qu'il aurait pu passer la mains dans ses cheveux sans aucun mal, ou même sur sa joue pâle s'il avait voulu. Peut être même plus que sa main.

Mais d'où lui venait cette idée ? Ce devait être à cause de la douleur. Il débloquait.

Il lui fallut un petit temps avant de se rendre compte que Tom avait prit place sur le siège conducteur, et que la voiture avait déjà démarré.

C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa conduire à travers la ville, par Tom Jedusor en personne, dans un calme absolu.

* * *

_Alors ? _


	12. Chapitre 12 : Accident

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, ça va :) je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 12 aujourd'hui, le plus coriace d'entre tous ! Il m'a demandé six heures de travail, entre mes tournures de phrases qui ne me plaisaient pas, mes répétitions, et mes fautes, c'était la folie !_

_Mais le voilà !_

_Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Et bonne fin de vacances, si vous êtes concernées par celles-ci _:)

_Samaëlle. _

_**Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :**_

_**Emi : **merci pour ta petite review ! Je suis de mon côté très heureuse que tu m'en aies laissé une. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura rendu toute aussi heureuse ! À bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Accident**

\- Monsieur ?... Monsieur ?

\- Arg...

Ses oreilles sifflaient, comme si les acouphènes avaient subitement décidé de prendre place au sein même de ses tympans. Les bruits semblaient lointain, résonnants. Pourtant, il discernait parfaitement une voix à ses côtés.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les secours sont en route.

Les secours ? Quels secours ?

Il voulu parler, mais sa bouche avait comme un goût métallique très désagréable. Elle était aussi pâteuse, et il aurait bien voulu boire quelques gorgées d'eau pour faire disparaître cette sensation.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Ouvrir les yeux lui demanda un effort considérable, la lumière l'agressait vivement et lui donnait mal à la tête. Il voyait flou aussi, alors il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se ressituer.

Que faisait-il l'instant d'avant déjà ?

Ah, oui. Il faisait du vélo. Pour rentrer chez lui et se préparer pour la réunion.

Et là, il était comme... Merde ! La réunion !

Harry provoqua un halètement de surprise chez l'inconnue qui se trouvait à ses côtés tellement il se redressa vite. Si vite qu'il fut lui même ébahi par sa capacité à s'asseoir aussi rapidement.

Mais très vite, il le regretta. Ça brûlait de partout. Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser, et son corps entier devait être sur le point de s'écrouler.

\- Vous devriez vous rallonger, Monsieur.

La femme accompagna ses paroles de mouvement doux, maintenant sa tête et poussant sur son torse afin de l'allonger à nouveau sur le sol. Et honnêtement, Harry lui en fut reconnaissante.

Le monde tournait trop autour de lui, beaucoup trop pour qu'il reste ne serait-ce qu'assit.

\- Écoutez, nous pouvons entendre les sirènes au loin. Les pompiers et les forces de l'ordre ne vont pas tarder. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Les forces de l'ordre ?

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Oui. Parce que la personne qui vous a renversé ne s'est pas arrêtée.

\- Oh.

C'est vrai. Il n'était pas seul lors de cet accident. Finalement, lui qui pensait ne plus chuter de vélo maintenant qu'il était grand était bien servi.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas juste pris son casque. Mais aussi des genouillères et coudières.

\- Alors, pouvez vous me dire votre nom ?

\- Harry Potter.

C'était sorti comme un automatisme. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Ses pensées se mélangeaient entre elles, et les événements ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Ça faisait beaucoup de chose à emmagasiner, et ça le fatigait. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui, de s'allonger dans son lit confortablement, et de juste dormir.

Mais il avait réunion. Il devait se dépêcher de récupérer et se remettre en route. Autrement, Tom Jedusor n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Il allait le massacrer !

Deux véhicules se garèrent non loin de lui. Une ambulance et une voiture de police.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Trop vite pour Harry.

Les pompiers ne mirent pas longtemps à l'atteindre, alors que les policiers se mirent en action pour fluidifier la circulation afin de réduire le danger environnant.

Quelques paroles furent échangées entre la femme qui était à ses côtés et les pompiers, mais Harry était trop perdu pour se concentrer sur celles-ci. Jusqu'à ce que son prénom soit prononcé.

\- Harry, nous allons nous occuper de toi. Mon nom est Jerry. Tu peux me dire où tu as mal ?

\- J'ai pas mal. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai une réunion importante.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part avant que nous t'ayons au moins soigné un minimum. Alors aide moi à faire cela. Dis moi ou tu as mal.

Bon, Jerry avait l'air sérieux. Et coriace. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister plus. Soupirant légèrement, Harry se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait.

\- Je sais pas vraiment. Un peu partout. Ça brûle.

\- Bien.

S'en suivit une série de question plus fatigantes les unes de les autres. Et cela fut encore pire lorsqu'un policier les rejoignit. Harry eut droit à un déluge d'interrogations, de suppositions, et c'était vraiment trop envahissant.

Ses plaies furent désinfectées avec soin, notamment au niveau de son visage. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait, mais il sentait bien que cette brûlure était plus impressionnante que les autres, bien que les pompiers restaient rassurants. Ses coudes et son genou blessés furent pansés, et son ventre fut examiné. D'après Jerry, il avait dû prendre le guidon dans le ventre en chutant.

\- Très bien Harry, nous allons devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche afin de...

\- Je n'irai nulle part ailleurs que ma réunion, Monsieur. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Mais tu as besoin de soins, nous devons nous assurer que tout ira bien pour toi lors des prochaines heures.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions et je vais très bien. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer.

Le pompier face à lui eu l'air dépité. Et tous ceux qui l'entouraient aussi. Mais peu importe, Harry devait se rendre à cette réunion.

\- Très bien Harry, alors tu vas devoir signer une décharge avant de partir.

Ce fut vite fait, et Harry fut content que ce soit le cas. Ramassant son casque, il eut du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais ça irait.

\- Où est mon velo ?

\- Ton vélo est inutilisable Harry.

Effectivement. Couché sur le goudron, son véhicule avait la roue avant tordue dans un angle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, et la selle n'était même plus là. C'en était presque risible.

Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour cela. Il allait maintenant devoir marcher, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine station de bus, afin de pouvoir rejoindre le musée.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Se retournant, Harry fit face à la personne qui l'avait interpellé. L'un des policiers.

\- Je regrette mais avant de partir vous allez devoir faire une déposition au commissariat.

Ça ne finirait donc jamais.

oOo

Finalement, les policiers l'avaient eux même conduit jusqu'au musée, après lui avoir fait faire une petite visite au commissariat afin de prendre sa déposition.

Il était drôlement en retard, mais mieux valait arriver tard que jamais.

Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards qui se posèrent sur lui. Ni de la part des agents, ni de la part de visiteurs. Il se contenta simplement de prendre la direction de l'étage du personnel.

Monter les escaliers fut plus dur qu'il n'y aurait pensé, et beaucoup plus long qu'à son habitude. Le jeune homme regretta amèrement l'ascenseur, bien qu'il n'aime pas vraiment le prendre.

Et après quelques longues minutes d'effort, il était enfin là où il aurait dû être depuis un bon moment.

C'était calme, très calme. Et ça le rassura un peu. Mais ça l'embêta parce que cela signifiait que la réunion avait commencé. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu l'heure.

Jane fut la première personne qu'il croisa. La jeune femme dû d'ailleurs le regarder en deux fois avant de se rendre compte de son état. Harry devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé son reflet, mais au vue de la brûlure qu'il pouvait sentir sur la gauche, il n'avait aucun doute sur son piteux état.

\- Harry ! Comment t'es tu fait ça ?? Mon dieu viens t'asseoir.

\- Je dois aller à la réunion Jane. Où se trouve la salle ?

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils, prenant un air ferme.

\- Tu n'iras pas.

\- Si. C'est important pour moi. Pour mon apprentissage. Je me dois d'y assister.

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Allez Jane !

Sentant la colère monter, Harry saisit son front entre ses mains. Il devait rester calme. Mais la frustration était trop forte, et la douleur le rendait grincheux.

\- Installes toi dans le bureau de Monsieur Jedusor, je vais le prévenir de ton arrivée.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il était entré dans le bureau, avec la ferme intention de participer à cette réunion. Mais il ne s'était pas assit. De peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever ensuite. Il fallait dire que ses jambes ne cessaient de trembler sous son poids, et que quelque chose semblait tirailler son estomac. Et pour finir, un marteau cognait dans sa tête sans interruption depuis sa chute. Sans oublier les vertiges qui paraissaient décidés à le hanter un moment.

Mais il allait bien, il en était certain. Il avait juste une sensation de malaise persistante. Rien de bien grave en somme.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, très vite il entendit des voix derrière la porte, juste avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Un soupir retenti. Juste avant que Tom Jedusor ne pénètre dans son bureau d'une démarche qui laissait paraître son pouvoir et sa froideur.

Mais très vite, l'homme s'était figé. Son visage avait semblé plus expressif que jamais tandis qu'il le détaillait calmement. Et Harry n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'attendre sa réaction.

Mais il n'y en avait pas eu. Et sa patience s'était comme envolée. Alors il avait lui même prit la parole.

\- Je m'excuse pour le retard.

Cela eu l'effet escompté. Jedusor sembla sortir de ses pensées et retrouver la parole.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Encore une fois, c'était cette question. Il en avait plus que marre de l'entendre a tout bout de champs. Mais là, il s'agissait de l'homme qui lui offrait la meilleure opportunité de sa vie toute entière. Alors il ne pouvait pas lui refuser une vague explication.

\- Une voiture m'a percuté. Mais ça va. Je voudrais maintenant assister à la réunion.

Cela ne sembla pas réellement le satisfaire. Parce qu'il fronça les sourcils.

\- Avez-vous été conduit à l'hôpital ?

Combien de temps allait il devoir encore passer à répondre à des questions futiles ? Et pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'il se rende à l'hôpital ? Il allait pourtant bien !

\- Peu importe, j'ai déjà dû retarder la réunion, c'est important pour moi d'y assister alors...

\- Il est hors de question que vous vous y rendiez dans cet état. Votre chemise est pleine de sang, Monsieur Potter.

Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à cela. Il n'avait même pas vu la moindre goutte de sang depuis son accident. Peut être qu'il avait simplement refusé d'en voir une. Mais sur une simple chemise, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il devait assister à cette réunion, coûte que coûte.

\- Alors prêtez moi en une merde !

Harry était comme rempli de rage. C'était comme si au fond de lui, tout allait explosait. Il avait mal, froid, et était terrifié, il devait l'avouer. Mais il était fort, et il avait besoin d'atteindre ses objectifs, d'apprendre ce qu'il devait apprendre, et d'avancer.

\- Monsieur Potter, ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Alors si je vous dit que vous n'assisterez pas à cette réunion, vous n'y assisterez pas. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous prêter une chemise à la moindre occasion.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Avez-vous oui ou non été conduit à l'hôpital ?

Harry regarda le bout de ses chaussures, déçu. Et peut être un poil honteux par la tournure de la situation.

\- J'ai refusé que les pompiers m'y emmènent.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles, lui laissant le temps de regretter d'avoir répondu une telle phrase. Il aurait dû se contenter de répondre non. Mais il était trop tard maintenant.

\- Vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Attendez moi ici. Surtout, ne bougez pas. Et asseyez vous au lieu de rester planté là.

Il fallait savoir : il ne devait pas bouger, puis devait s'asseoir ? Il en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi ridicule. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allait-il réellement louper la réunion ? Allait-il ne serait-ce que travailler sur quelque chose ? En était-il seulement capable ? C'était tellement compliqué !

Tom s'était déjà éclipsé, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, alors autant qu'il s'installe.

Ce fut plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant, il avait privilégié de divan aux fauteuils de bureau, c'était plus moelleux. Mais c'était aussi plus bas.

S'asseoir réveilla donc ses douleurs musculaires, et accentua celui de ses brûlures à cause du frottement de ses vêtements que cela engendra.

Une fois installé en revanche, il se sentit mieux. La fatigue se fit plus intense que jamais, et il aurait presque pu se laisser aller à dormir. Ça aurait même pu être drôle de voir la réaction de Jedusor le retrouvant endormi dans son bureau.

Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

\- Venez avec moi, Monsieur Potter.

Tom était revenu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et celui-ci rassembla quelques affaires pendant que le jeune homme se remettait sur ses pieds.

À quoi bon s'être installé pour se relever presque aussitôt ?

\- Je croyais que je n'assisterai pas à la réunion ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors où m'emmenez vous ?

\- À l'hôpital. Et vous avez intérêt de ne pas protester.

Au plus grand plaisir de Tom, Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avouerait jamais que cela l'avait tout de même surprit de sa part. Qu'importe. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'énergie pour protester.

C'est ainsi qu'il le conduisit au sous sol, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas de chauffeur pour les conduire à l'hôpital et qu'il conduirait lui même.

Sa fierté fut particulièrement touchée lorsque le plus jeune eut un regard ébahi devant l'une de ses voitures personnelles. Une Porsche assez banale pour lui, mais certainement au dessus des moyens de la majorité du monde. Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de le laisser observer, au vue de son état, Tom était sur qu'il ne tiendrait plus aussi longtemps sur ses jambes. Alors, avec politesse, il lui ouvrit la porte côté passager, l'invitant à y prendre place.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

Sa gentillesse était inconnue d'un nombre incalculable de personne. En fait, même lui ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait l'être lorsque le public qui pouvait l'observer était absent.

Une fois L'étudiant installé, il se pencha, saisit la ceinture de sécurité pour enfin passer devant Harry avec l'intension d'attacher sa ceinture. Sa main en appui sur le bord du siège du jeune homme, il fut soudainement assailli d'un souvenir.

_Je suis gay. _

C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de sa position, du corps tendu du garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés, de sa respiration calme, mais légèrement tremblante.

_Clic. _

Bon, la ceinture était attachée. C'était déjà ça.

Lentement, Tom se retira de cette posture peu confortable, et, il fallait l'avouer, gênante. Il n'osa même pas regarder le visage du jeune homme, de peur de voir une expression qui lui ferait regretter son geste.

Claquant la portière, il fit le tour du véhicule. À quoi pensait-il ? Harry était blessé. Rien de plus.

Alors d'où venait sa soudaine gentillesse ? Il aurait tout simplement pu appeler une ambulance. Au lieu de ça, il avait quitté une réunion importante pour emmener le jeune homme au centre hospitalier de la ville. Il était ridicule.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela. C'était troublant.

Tom s'installa à son tour, bouclant sa propre ceinture.

Une pression sur un bouton, et le moteur se mit à ronronner agréablement.

Ensuite, il actionna le micro.

_\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

Cela sembla surprendre Harry, qui visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à entre parler une voiture.

\- Emmène nous au centre hospitalier le plus proche.

\- _Très bien. Calcul de l'itinéraire en cours. Voici le trajet le plus rapide à l'heure actuelle._

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à conduire à travers les rues, guidé par la voix féminine de son gps. Il n'avait plus conduit depuis longtemps, et il devait avouer que cela faisait du bien. C'était agréable, ça le détendait.

En observant Harry, il constata que son corps était parcouru de tremblements légers. C'est donc naturellement qu'il actionna le chauffage de son véhicule.

Son passager était d'un calme absolu, il se contentait de regarder le paysage défilant à travers la fenêtre. Il n'était pas loin de somnoler. Et ça n'étonnait même pas Tom. Franchement, pourquoi avait-il eut cette superbe idée de refuser plus de soins ?

C'était vraiment immorale. Ça lui rappelait à quel point le garçon était jeune. Et son manque de raison prouvait qu'il était en plein épanouissement. Il ne pouvait pas le comparer à lui, puisqu'il avait été obligé de grandir trop vite au vue des événements qui avaient rythmé sa vie.

À l'âge d'Harry, il était déjà PDG dans une grande entreprise, prenant les suites de son tuteur décédé. Il n'y avait donc rien de comparable.

Un feu rouge l'obligea à s'arrêter en route. Il ne restait qu'un petit kilomètre à parcourir avant d'arriver, mais c'était un kilomètre parsemé de feux tricolores. Tom avait horreur de ça. Une belle et grande ligne droite habitée de colonnes colorées.

Mais bon, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Et il devait avouer qu'il dépasserait largement la limite de vitesse autorisée s'il n'y avait pas ces feux pour le ralentir.

\- _Dans 200 mètres, vous arriverez à destination._

Un grand bâtiment de brique s'étendait devant eux, précédé d'un parking immense. Ainsi que d'un grand panneau nominatif _' Centre Hospitalier Universitaire Sainte Mangouste'_

Sheffield avait beau être une ville de taille moyenne, cet hôpital était l'un des meilleurs du pays.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Tom traversa le parking sans s'y arrêter, à la surprise d'Harry, il prit place dans la file de descente du parking privé souterrain. Une barrière automatique se trouvait devant eux, les empêchant d'accéder à celui-ci. Mais cela ne découragea pas Tom pour autant, il se contenta en effet d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel qui se trouvait sur la borne.

S'en suivit trois bip sonores avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

\- _Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- Je suis Tom Jedusor, je voudrais accéder au parking souterrain et avoir une chambre au sein de l'aile VIP.

\- L'aile VIP ??

D'un regard sombre, Tom fit taire son passager afin de continuer la conversation.

\- _Très bien Monsieur Jedusor. J'ai bien votre dossier d'enregistré dans le logiciel. Puis-je vous demander quelle est la raison de votre visite ?_

\- Je ne viens pas pour moi, mais pour mon apprenti, Monsieur Harry Potter. Il a été victime d'un accident de la route dans l'après-midi, je souhaite faire vérifier son état de santé.

À travers l'interphone, on pouvait entendre des doigts pianoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

\- _Très bien, je vous ouvre. Vous connaissez le chemin, Monsieur Jedusor. Une infirmière vous attendra à l'accueil afin de vous accompagner à votre chambre._

La barrière s'ouvrit sur ces mots, et Tom s'engagea dans le parking souterrain avec une aisance qui laissait croire à Harry qu'il connaissait le chemin. L'homme n'eut aucun mal à trouver une place large proche de l'accès piéton.

\- Sérieusement ? L'aile VIP ?

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais patienter pendant des heures dans une salle d'attente avant que vous ne soyez pris en charge.

\- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer une telle chambre !

Coupant le contact, Tom prit une inspiration avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

\- Je m'engage à payer les frais de séjour que votre mutuelle ne prendra pas en charge, Monsieur Potter.

\- Mais...

\- Arrêtez de parler tout de suite où je vous jure de vous enlever toute manière de pouvoir communiquer.

Voilà. Il avait perdu patience.

Calmement, il quitta son véhicule, refermant délicatement sa portière avant de rejoindre le côté passager.

Harry avait déjà ouvert la sienne, il affichait une mine contrariée mais ne prononça aucune autre parole. Il se contenta d'essayer de quitter le véhicule sans faire trop de dégât.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que c'était une chochotte, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il pouvait dire que non. Franchement, il aurait pu se plaindre une bonne centaine de fois, et n'en avait jamais rien fait. C'était un grand pas.

Le jeune homme suivit Tom pendant les minutes qui suivirent, faisant face à son dos recouvert d'une fine veste de costume bleu nuit. Il pouvait deviner sans aucun doute qu'il était musclé. Ses épaules étaient assez larges, et il était vraiment grand. Lui paraissait si rachitique à côté, c'en était ridicule.

Rapidement, ils furent amené à pénétrer dans un ascenseur grand et lumineux. Très chaleureux. Un immense miroir recouvrait une paroi entière de celui-ci. Le carrelage semblait briller sous leurs pieds. Et les boutons scintillaient sous la lumière.

Harry n'avait jamais vu cela. Tout comme il n'avait jamais vu le couloir de l'aile VIP, calme et recouvert de couleurs sobres mais chaleureuses, et généreux en plantes vertes. Il ne se serait jamais cru dans un hôpital s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait réellement.

\- Messieurs bonjour, je suis Angèle, infirmière référente de l'aile VIP. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre. Il s'agit de la numéro 4342, orientation sud, avec vue sur le parc du centre hospitalier. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Tom.

Harry n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Il était tout bonnement impressionné. C'était un tout autre monde. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment pouvait-on accueillir des gens ici sans aucun filtre alors que d'autres étaient parfois mourants dans une salle d'attente vide de couleur ?

C'était à peine croyable.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait le privilège de faire parti de ce service démesuré.

\- Nous y voilà. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous installer ?

Tom se tourna vers Harry, un air interrogateur collé au visage. C'est alors que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'une réponse était attendue de sa part.

\- Ça ira, merci.

Il avait trop honte de lui pour demander de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Un interne en médecine va venir vous voir d'ici quelques instants.

C'était étrange. Et satisfaisant.

Il avait une chambre digne d'un hôtel pour lui, avec des murs aux peintures quasiment fraîches, des draps de soie, un fauteuil en tissus à l'air moelleux et des plantes vertes bien fournies. Sans parler de la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue panoramique sur le parc et les alentours. Sans oublier qu'il s'agissait de vitres sans teints.

Harry se demanda s'il avait réellement le droit de prendre place dans le lit alors même que ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang.

\- Eh bien, installez vous Monsieur Potter.

Un regard à Tom Jedusor lui suffit à constater que l'homme avait déjà pris place dans le fauteuil.

Il s'installa sans broncher, empêchant de justesse une grimace de venir déformer son visage.

Et il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser un peu que l'on frappa à la porte.

Tom invita le visiteur à entrer en constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Jedusor. Je suis James, l'interne qui va prendre en charge votre dossier.

Il était suivi par l'infirmière qui les avait accompagné ici. Harry ne se souvenait déjà plus de son prénom.

\- Ma collègue et moi allons prendre le temps de vous poser quelques questions, puis de vous examiner afin de voir si vos blessures sont superficielles ou non, et ainsi vous rassurer ou vous prendre en charge convenablement. Vous avez indiqué à l'interphone, Monsieur Jedusor, que votre apprenti avait eu un accident de la route. Pourrions-nous en savoir un peu plus, Monsieur Potter ?

Il se reposerait certainement plus tard. Étrangement aujourd'hui, tout le monde semblait bel et bien déterminé à lui poser des questions.

\- J'étais en vélo, je me suis fait renversé par une voiture.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, et cela fit sourire l'interne.

\- Bien. Comment êtes vous tombé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Avez vous perdu connaissance ?

Froncant les sourcils, le jeune homme tenta de se souvenir des détails.

\- Je crois, oui. Je me souviens d'un trou noir. Je ne me souviens pas exactement.

L' infirmiere prenait tout en note alors que l'interne continuait de l'interroger tout en réfléchissant.

\- Aviez vous un casque ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps l'utilisez-vous ?

\- Quelques années. Je ne sais pas exactement.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont vos douleurs ?

\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un donne des coups de marteau dans ma tête.

Cela fit grogner Tom.

\- Sérieusement Potter, vous auriez mieux fait de partir avec l'ambulance.

Une nouvelle fois, l'interne sourit. Il eut au moins la bonté de ne pas faire de remarque la dessus.

\- Et ensuite Monsieur Potter ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre. Au visage, à mes mains et mes genoux. Mon coude aussi.

\- Très bien. Puis-je vous examiner ?

Harry acquiesça.

L'interne et l'infirmière s'approchèrent de lui. Le premier regarda tout d'abord ses pupilles avec une lumière de poche, ce qui accentua son mal de tête et le fit grimacer, puis sa bouche, ses narines et ses oreilles.

\- Vous avez certainement une légère commotion cérébrale. Nous allons vérifier cela par l'intermédiaire d'une imagerie.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'homme défit calmement les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant peu à peu son torse pâle et maigrichon. Il savait avec horreur que ses côtes étaient apparentes et ça le désolait qu'un homme aussi bien bâti que Tom Jedusor assiste à ce spectacle lamentable.

Avait-il sérieusement la tête sur les épaules pour avoir de telles pensées ?

\- Voilà un bel hématome, Monsieur Potter.

Baissant les yeux, le jeune Potter pu apercevoir qu'un gros bleu avait pris place sur son flanc gauche, ajoutant de la couleur à son corps si pâle. Il était encore plus hideux ainsi.

\- Combien pesez-vous exactement ?

\- Quarante quatre kilos.

\- Et quelle est votre taille ?

\- Un mètre soixante cinq.

Légère grimace, à peine perceptible de la part de l'interne.

\- Vous mangez convenablement ?

\- Je le pense, oui. Lorsque j'en ai le temps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est parfois difficile de manger un repas digne de ce nom entre les cours et les stages, Monsieur.

Un soupire retentit du côté de son supérieur. De quoi se mêlait-il, bon sang ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement patienter dehors pendant l'examen ?

Son pantalon lui fut retiré, tout comme sa chemise, et ses pansements furent changés avec délicatesse par l'infirmière.

\- Très bien. Nous allons profiter de votre court séjour ici pour vous perfuser. Nous allons ensuite vous prescrire quelques compléments alimentaires à prendre dès votre sortie, afin que vous ne maigrissiez pas d'avantage avec le stress que peuvent causer les études supérieures. Veillez à surveiller votre poids pendant les prochaines semaines. Si vous maigrissiez d'avantage, consultez votre médecin généraliste. Vos autres blessures sont superficielles. Vous allez tout de même passer la nuit ici afin d'écarter tout risque d'hémorragie. Si vous vivez seul, nous vous recommandons vivement d'appeler un membre de votre entourage afin de vous tenir compagnie lors des prochains jours. Vous allez passer à l'imagerie d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Je vais vous demander d'enfiler une blouse afin de faciliter l'examen et de lire et signer le questionnaire de consentement que ma collègue va vous faire parvenir. Je reviens vous voir tout à l'heure.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau seuls. L'infirmière l'avait aidé à enfiler la blouse. Ça avait été tellement gênant pour lui d'être ainsi exposé en caleçon. Mais c'était passé. Maintenant, il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à attendre, un examen à faire, et il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Tom se leva soudainement, et il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de ses yeux fatigués.

\- Où est votre téléphone, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Dans la poche de mon pantalon. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais contacter vos parents.

Et le revoilà qui réjouait au baby-sitter.

\- Non. Ils travaillent, je ne veux pas les déranger.

Se saisissant de son jean, Tom ne sembla pas du temps accepter sa protestation.

\- Vous avez aussi bien entendu le médecin que moi. Vous ne devez pas rester seul pendant les prochains jours. Et je ne compte pas vous assister jours et nuits, Monsieur Potter. J'ai autre chose à faire que de surveiller un gosse.

Gromelant dans sa barbe, le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner avec son téléphone d'un air renfrogné. Décidément aujourd'hui, il était bien puéril.

Une fois dans le couloir, L'homme pu constater que le calme était toujours présent. Lui qui avait horreur de ce type de structure pouvait presque trouver cela apaisant.

Deverouillant le téléphone du plus jeune sans aucun soucis, il fouilla dans les contacts jusqu'à trouver celui qui l'intéressait.

_Maman__._

Rapidement, les sonneries se firent entendre, une a une, jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mette en route.

Mais Tom n'était pas du genre à abandonner dès le premier essai. Il retenta donc une seconde fois, puis une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une voix agacée se fasse entendre.

\- _Harry ! Tu sais bien que je suis débordée de travail à cet heure ci. Que t'arrive-t-il cette fois ?_

\- Madame Potter ? Ici Tom Jedusor, le responsable de stage de votre fils.

Il lui laissa quelques secondes afin d'assimiler les informations avant de reprendre.

\- Je vous appelle avec le téléphone de Harry pour vous informer que celui-ci a été renversé par une voiture en début d'après-midi.

\- _Renversé ? __Comment va-t-il ?_

\- Bien. Il a certainement une légère commotion cérébrale, et des brûlures superficielles sur le corps. Il va passer la nuit à l'hôpital mais il ne doit pas rester seul pendant les prochains jours.

_\- Oh. Je vais me mette en route. Je serai là d'ici quelques heures. Dans quel hôpital vous trouvez vous ?_

\- Sainte Mangouste. Dans l'aile VIP. Chambre 4342.

Un léger silence lui répondit ?

_\- Pardon ? L'aile VIP ?_

\- Vous avez bien entendu. L'accès se situe dans le parking souterrain sécurisé. Annoncez votre nom à la borne et indiquez la raison de votre venue, on vous laissera entrer.

-_ Mais..._

\- Ne vous en faites pas Madame Potter. Je m'occupe de tout. Sainte Mangouste. Aile VIP, chambre 4342.

Il raccrocha sans en attendre d'avantage, puis parti se prendre un café. Un délicieux café issu de graines torréfiées sélectionnées par des spécialistes. Pas un jus de chaussette qu'un visiteur habituel buvait dans un service banal de l'hôpital.

oOo

\- Vous devriez retourner au musée, Monsieur Jedusor. Ma mère va arriver.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Potter, j'ai tout un tas d'employés parfaitement capable de s'en occuper pour moi.

\- Je suis assez grand pour me garder tout seul, vous savez.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, vous avez eu un accident en vous rendant sur mon lieu de travail, alors vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Je compte bien rester ici jusqu'à ce que votre mère arrive.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage fatigué du plus jeune.

\- À vrai dire, je rentrais plutôt chez moi pour manger et me changer.

\- Ne dites pas cela à votre assureur, autrement vous n'allez pas être aussi bien remboursé que si votre destination avait été le musée. Maintenant taisez vous et reposez vous. Vous ne ressemblez plus à un humain tellement votre fatigue est lisible sur votre visage.

Harry sourit à nouveau, amusé.

Il suivit très vite les conseils de l'homme sombre et impassible. Tournant sa tête de l'autre côté afin de ne pas afficher son visage endormi, ses paupières se retrouvèrent bien vite closes. Et bientôt, il sombra dans les bras de morphée.

Un soupir traversa la pièce. S'il pouvait, Tom se laisserait aussi aller. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'exposer ainsi alors que n'importe qui pouvait pénétrer dans la chambre à tout moment.

L'après-midi s'était terminée ainsi, avec un Harry endormi et un Tom étonnamment calme et immobile. Le soleil était presque couché, et l'homme le plus mature s'était permi d'allumer l'une des lumières à intensité variable, choisissant une lueur tamisée.

Il avait échangé quelques messages avec Lucius, Jane et Alice avec son numéro professionnel afin de prendre quelques nouvelles du musée et laisser quelques directives importantes suite à son départ inattendu. Évidement, il n'avait donné aucune autre justification à son absence prolongée. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il était resté au chevet du jeune Potter en attendant que sa mère fasse acte de présence.

Ça ne collait absolument pas à son visage.

Comme pas mal de choses finalement.

Une infirmière du service de nuit vint se présenter à lui en début de soirée, en profitant pour déposer le plateau repas du patient qu'elle remarqua endormi. Elle su rester discrète afin de ne pas le réveiller.

\- Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose Monsieur Jedusor ?

\- Je vous remercie, mais je préfère que vous retourniez à votre travail. J'imagine que d'autres personnes ont bien plus besoin de vous que moi.

\- Certainement. Vous connaissez l'emplacement de la salle de pause si éventuellement Monsieur Potter ne se réveille pas prochainement et que le repas devient froid. Bonne nuit.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il préfèra observer une nouvelle fois la silhouette allongée dans le lit que la femme n'avait même pas examiné. Elle devait être nouvelle, autrement elle n'aurait pas fait cette erreur. Mais elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Il allait de ce pas faire remonter quelques informations à son sujet sur ses oublis.

Se levant sans un bruit, il fit le tour du lit. Son regard tomba indubitablement sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'y trouvait, profondément endormi.

Ainsi, il paraissait infiniment fragile. Ses blessures lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et le rendait plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elles renforcaient également la pâleur de sa peau, et, lorsqu'il était éveillé, l'éclat impressionnant de ses yeux à la couleur particulière.

Délicatement, il posa sa main contre le front de l'étudiant. Il n'était pas chaud. C'était plutôt bon signe. Cette infirmière avait de la chance que ce soit le cas, autrement il se serait fait un plaisir de faire un scandale.

Il n'hesita qu'un instant avant de soulever le drap qui recouvrait le jeune homme, dévoilant la large blouse qui recouvrait son corps si mince, ainsi que ses membres fins. Les pansements qui lui avaient été faits étaient propres, il s'en était assuré lui même. Même lui était conscient qu'il y avait un risque infectieux avec de telles brûlures. Superficielles ou non, c'était la même chose. La soignante avait fait une grave erreur en l'oubliant. Avait-elle réellement lu le dossier du plus jeune, ou s'était elle seulement exaltée en apprenant sa propre présence ? Après tout, il faisait la une des magazines assez régulièrement, et la gent féminine était souvent à ses trousses pour sa richesse et sa prestance, d'autant plus qu'une rumeur circulait sur un possible célibat.

Trois coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées. Rapidement, l'homme remplaça le drap sur le corps du jeune homme alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement.

Il remercia sa vivacité et son contrôle parfait de ses émotions afin de ne rien laisser paraître avant de se tourner vers la personne entrant.

Il s'agissait d'une femme à la chevelure rousse, aux yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Harry, et cette constatation ne le fit pas douter sur son identité.

\- Madame Potter.

\- Monsieur Jedusor.

Tom s'effaca du passage, permettant à la femme de s'approcher de son fils et d'apercevoir son visage.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais son immobilité en disait long. Surprise, certainement, et colère. Elle était sans l'ombre d'un doute attristée de voir son garçon ainsi.

L'homme d'affaire la laissa prendre quelques minutes d'observation sans prononcer le moindre mot, ni bouger.

Puis, la mère se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Comme soupçonné, il a une commotion cérébrale. Elle est légère, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura aucune séquelle. Harry a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos dans les prochains jours.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour vous être occupé ainsi de mon fils, Monsieur Jedusor.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste. J'ai conscience que vous êtes un homme très occupé, et vous êtes resté des heures avec un enfant qui n'a aucun lien avec vous. En tant que maman, je ne peux que vous être reconnaissante.

Tom se permit un léger sourire crispé.

\- Un simple remerciement me suffit largement, Madame Potter. Harry était sous ma responsabilité, il était donc normal que je me charge moi même de sa prise en charge au sein de l'hôpital.

\- Au sein même de l'aile VIP. Je n'avais même pas connaissance de ce service avant ce jour.

\- C'est un service que seuls les personnes influentes peuvent connaître, Madame Potter.

C'était vraiment très prétentieux. Mais c'était la pure vérité.

Un nouveau silence s'étendit quelques instants, pendant lequel les deux adultes observèrent Harry.

Mais un coup d'œil à sa montre suffit à Tom pour se rendre compte de l'heure déjà tardive. Il était vingt et une heures trente trois.

\- Il commence à se faire tard. Je vais donc vous laisser avec votre fils. Je demanderai à l'infirmière de nuit de passer vous voir afin qu'elle se présente, mais aussi pour qu'elle vous apporte de quoi dormir. Je m'occuperai personnellement de contacter l'école lundi, afin de les prévenir de la situation. Contentez-vous seulement de leur faire parvenir le certificat médical qui vous sera donné. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Madame Potter.

\- Merci encore. Bonne soirée à vous, Monsieur Jedusor.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'homme s'éclipsa, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_Comme vous avez été nombreux à me le faire remarquer, non on ne sait toujours pas qui est cette mystérieuse femme qui est apparue quelques chapitres précédents. Mais ça finira par tomber un jour ! Je garde cet aspect mystérieux dans ma manche pour le moment ;)_

_Samaëlle. _


	13. Chapitre 13 : Mensonge

_Bonjour ! _

_Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !_

_J'ai repris le travail, mais j'ai réussi à garder le rythme, malgré une semaine pourtant mouvementée !_

_Recevez-vous bien mes réponses à vos review ? Je demande parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques loupés parfois !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_À bientot !_

_Samaëlle._

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Mensonge.**

\- Content de te revoir mon pote !

Théodore lui donna une tape à l'épaule, sans se douter des douleurs que cela pouvait engendrer sur un corps malmené, mais Harry fut très heureux de son enthousiasme. Blaise et Luna le saluèrent chaleureusement, alors que Seamus et Dean le dévisageaient clairement.

\- Je suis content aussi !

Il était à nouveau à l'université. Après quatre longs jours de repos dans son appartement. Quatre jours durant lesquels sa mère ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, pas même pour le laisser prendre sa douche. Ça avait été un enfer !

Il avait même dû batailler pour reprendre ses cours ce jour. Lily avait été tellement inquiète qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il renouvelle son arrêt maladie. Mais pour le jeune homme, ça avait été inenvisageable.

Les arguments qu'il avait dû sortir avaient été nombreux, et ils avaient fini par hausser la voix, autant l'un que l'autre, avant de se séparer avec contrariété.

Harry avait du promettre de donner signe de vie régulièrement durant cette première journée, et d'appeler au moindre petit symptôme gênant.

Bref, c'était la misère.

\- Dis donc, t'es sacrément amoché !

Harry rit à la remarque de Dean.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est plus rien par rapport à vendredi ! J'étais minable !

Bon, ses brûlures étaient toujours bien visibles, bien qu'elles aient commencé à cicatriser, son hématome était toujours présent, même s'il avait changé de couleur, et son corps était parsemé de bleus. Mais il n'avait rien de cassé, et c'était le principal.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Sérieux, tu dois être le gars le plus précautionneux que je connaisse.

Alors, Harry expliqua tout. De son départ de l'université à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Ce fut long, mais tous ces amis étaient avides de son histoire, personne ne dit mot alors qu'il parlait. Ils étaient comme suspendus à sa bouche, et le jeune homme se dit qu'ils devaient tous avoir une part de curiosité importante pour ainsi attendre la suite des choses.

Seule Luna avait l'air un peu détachée, l'observant attentivement de bas en haut, le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Harry préféra donc l'ignorer le temps de son récit, qui prit bientôt fin.

\- Eh bien Harry, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'un ange gardien cligne des yeux une seconde de trop.

La remarque de Luna provoqua un blanc perturbant, mais étant donné qu'ils la connaissaient tous plus ou moins bien, ils étaient au courant de ses remarques un peu loufoques.

\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un homme aussi grand que Tom Jedusor s'abaisserait à s'occuper ainsi de son stagiaire. J'aurai plutôt cru qu'il charge sa secrétaire de ce genre de corvée.

\- Merci de me comparer à une corvée, Seamus.

Les rires se firent entendre.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

La conversation continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur, parsemée des remarques bizarres de Luna, et envahit de rires.

\- On devrait y aller Harry, nous avons cours dans dix minutes.

Le temps avait filé vite.

Les deux garçons saluèrent le reste du groupe, s'éloignant rapidement en direction du bâtiment bêta, ou se trouvait l'amphithéâtre de leur premier cours.

\- Tu sais, je suis de l'avis de Seamus par rapport à Monsieur Jedusor. C'est vraiment étrange qu'il ne t'ai pas appelé une ambulance, ou même un taxi pour te faire conduire à l'hôpital.

\- Ça m'a surpris aussi, Théo, mais c'est un homme plein de surprise.

Depuis quand pensait-il ainsi ? Harry n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que depuis l'accident, ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour de son patron. C'était déroutant.

\- Fais tout de même attention à toi.

Harry ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là, ni même à quoi rimait cet avertissement. Mais il n'osa pas poser la question.

À vrai dire, il avait plutôt hâte de retourner au musée, et de présenter sa reconnaissance à Jedusor pour ses actions. Il était déçu d'avoir loupé la réunion, mais il avait du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour ne pas se rendre compte lui même de son état. Alors il comptait sérieusement remercier Tom pour tout ça. Même si pour cela, il devait surpasser un peu sa honte.

Le bâtiment Bêta fut vite rejoint, et les deux amis retrouvèrent bien vite l'amphithéâtre dans lequel ils avaient cours afin de s'y installer. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le moment, juste quelques étudiants qui avaient pour habitude de prendre de l'avance, et c'était plutôt agréable.

Théodore préférait être devant, bien qu'il n'aimait pas non plus le premier rang, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'Harry et lui s'installèrent sans même se consulter dans la quatrième rangée. Légèrement élevée, proche des professeurs, ainsi ils voyaient le tableau illuminé par un vidéo projecteur et entendaient l'enseignant parler sans problème.

Le temps de sortir leurs affaires, et la salle fut soudainement assaillie par une foule d'étudiants, bientôt suivie par le professeur Rogue. L'entrée de ce dernier provoqua d'ailleurs le silence total de l'amphithéâtre.

En effet, ils avaient tous connaissance de son mauvais caractère, et de sa tendance assez strict, alors personne ne voulait être la cible de son regard noir perçant.

\- Ouvrez vos livres page 394.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les cours.

oOo

\- Assurez-vous que cela se passe comme convenu, et notre accord fonctionnera toujours.

Raccrochant fermement, Tom Jedusor soupira lourdement. En ce moment, cela devenait une habitude.

Mais le travail se faisait difficile. La presse lui courait sans cesse après, les œuvres avaient du mal à circuler, et les directeurs n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas pu leur remonter les bretelles lors de la réunion.

Évidemment, son cher Lucius avait évoqué les points qu'il voulait personnellement mettre sur la table, mais cet homme n'était pas vraiment des plus efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de remettre de l'ordre dans les choses. Il manquait de réparti, de fermeté, et de colère. Pourtant, il savait y faire avec certains, mais il fallait croire que son talent n'en était pas vraiment un.

Alors que lui était écouté au pied de la lettre, Lucius avait seulement du être entendu.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il perdait son temps à téléphoner à chaque directeur de musée afin de reprendre certains points qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Comme l'engagement d'un personnel de ménage absolument incompétent dans le maintien des œuvres d'art. Il était hors de question pour lui de faire rentrer dans son personnel une personne aussi ignorante. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas du directeur de musée de New-York, qui sans son accord, avait embauché une femme de ménage. Seulement en remplacement, mais c'était déjà de trop.

Dieu seul savait à quel point il détestait ce type d'initiative. S'il pouvait, il prendrait son jet et irait lui même tous les secouer dans tous les sens afin de leur faire bien comprendre ce dont il pensait de toutes leurs initiatives douteuses.

Enfin bref. C'était ainsi.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Harry s'il avait loupé la réunion.

Une minute, depuis quand appelait-il Potter par son prénom ? Même dans ses pensées ?

C'était ridicule.

Le jeune homme allait bientôt être de retour, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, et le voilà qui pensait justement à lui.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué.

Il avait passé son week-end à éplucher le rapport rendu par Lucius suite à la réunion, puis les deux jours précédents à reprendre contact avec les directeurs des autres musées, et c'était le cas encore aujourd'hui. Tom devait avouer qu'il y avait des jours où il en avait vraiment marre de toutes ces responsabilités, et aujourd'hui était un jour comme celui-ci.

Cependant il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Alors que certains hommes d'affaire déléguaient tout le travail au personnel qu'ils embauchaient, lui préférait s'occuper lui même d'une bonne partie du travail. Et il ne regrettait pas du tout cela. Simplement, il ne prenait jamais de vacances, et l'âge avançant, il se rendait compte petit à petit que cela lui manquait.

Sa montre connectée émit un petit vibrement à peine perceptible. Il était quinze heures, et il venait de recevoir un nouveau mail.

**_Objet : Perte d'une œuvre d'art._**

OK. Il fallait vraiment qu'il inspire un bon coup avant de lire ce mail.

Autrement il allait finir par exploser.

Tom fut sur le mail en quelques clics, bien adossé à son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Au vue de l'objet, ça n'allait pas être une lecture agréable.

_Cher Monsieur Jedusor,_

_Si je me permets de vous contacter aujourd'hui, c'est au sujet d'une bien regrettable affaire._

_Après plusieurs jours de recherche, nous sommes en incapacité de retrouver l'une de nos œuvres d'art._

_Bien évidemment, vous vous doutez que je vous contacte après avoir visionné nos caméras de vidéo surveillance, et également après avoir inspecté nos remises, il n'est toujours rien ressorti de nos rech..._

Toc, toc, toc.

La porte s'ouvrit sans attendre sur Jane, qui semblait elle aussi contrarié. La jeune femme avait sûrement reçu une copie du dit mail plus tôt.

\- Monsieur Jedusor, Harry Potter vient d'arriver. Si vous êtes disponible, il voudrait vous parler. Cependant cela semble pouvoir attendre.

\- Faites le entrer.

Sa réponse le surpris lui même. Et sembla contrarier encore plus sa secrétaire.

Il devait l'avouer, son comportement depuis Potter était légèrement changé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à apparaître à sa vue. Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt gris foncé et d'un jean bleu marine un peu trop grand pour lui, son style vestimentaire basique lui allait bien, même si un style plus travaillé lui irait certainement mieux.

La brûlure au goudron qui avait pris place sur sa joue avait bien séchée, et semblait luire à la lumière, signe que le jeune Potter prenait bien soin d'y appliquer son traitement.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je vous en pris, installez vous.

Et c'est ce qu'Harry fit. Il traversa le bureau afin de venir prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux avec détermination, bien que ses joues aient pris une teinte rosée.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps Monsieur, simplement, j'aurais voulu vous remercier pour l'autre jour.

Intrigué, Tom ne prononça aucun mot, laissant planer le silence afin de l'inviter à continuer sans trop le perturber.

\- Comme vous l'avez fait remarqué vendredi dernier, j'ai été un idiot. Je n'ai pas pris conscience de mon propre état, et sans vous, je n'aurai pas reçu les soins nécessaires à mes blessures. Alors je vous remercie à nouveau. Et je m'excuse pour avoir pris autant de votre temps pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, indiquant au plus vieux qu'Harry avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Et c'était très aimable à lui d'être venu le faire.

\- J'insiste sur le fait que vous êtes toujours un idiot, Monsieur Potter. Vous l'avez prouvé à plusieurs occasions à mes côtés. Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose de futile pour moi. La bonne santé de mes employés, vous y compris, m'est primordiale. Car c'est en grande partie grâce à celle-ci que leur travail est bien réalisé. Alors je n'ai fait que le nécessaire, Monsieur Potter.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas tout à fait convenir au jeune homme, donc une ride de concentration avait prit place entre les sourcils.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Techniquement il venait déjà de le faire.

Mais il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur, pour cette fois.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous personnellement conduit à l'hôpital ?

C'était une question déstabilisante. Parce qu'au fond de lui, Tom se l'était également posé, sans réussir à trouver de réponse adéquate. Alors oui : pourquoi ?

Il avait refusé d'y réfléchir jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant que la question lui était sérieusement posée, il ne savait que répondre. Et c'était ridicule. Alors il répondit la premiere chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Je vous l'ai dit Monsieur Potter, je n'avais pas de chauffeur à disposition.

Harry eut une moue légère. C'était vraiment incroyable le nombre d'expression qui pouvait prendre place sur le visage du jeune homme. Sans même qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte.

\- Cette réponse ne vous convient pas ?

Il avait posé la question d'un air moqueur, histoire de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il le devinait largement. Cependant, il s'en serait bien dispensé s'il avait su que L'étudiant allait être si franc.

\- Non. Vous auriez pu appeler une ambulance, un taxi, ou même me faire emmener par Jane ou Alice. Au lieu de ça, vous m'y avez personnellement amené. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Voilà que les choses se compliquaient pour lui.

Mais d'un côté, ça l'intéressait également.

Pourquoi ?

En fait, il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres options. Ça lui avait semblé naturel. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Et comment faire comprendre cela au jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui ?

\- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, il faut croire que les situations d'urgences me perturbent plus que ce qu'il ne semble paraître. N'oubliez pas que je suis aussi humain que vous. Ma capacité de réflexion a dû être diminuée par votre apparence sanglante.

\- Alors vous auriez fait cela avec n'importe qui ?

\- Effectivement.

S'il devait être honnête, il n'en était pas certain.

oOo

\- Alors vous auriez fait cela avec n'importe qui ?

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait une foule de curiosité grandissante. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait réellement, ni ce qu'il voulait prouver.

\- Effectivement.

La réponse lui apparut clairement. Et au fond de lui, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il ressenti, mais il était clair qu'il s'attendait à autre chose.

Il ne savait même pas à quoi.

Son inconscient lui jouait pas mal de tour ces temps-ci. Et c'était désagréable.

\- Bien. Alors merci encore.

Sans rien dire d'autre, il se leva et quitta le bureau d'un pas décidé. Il devait reprendre son stage là où il l'avait laissé. Il devait apprendre encore plus, progresser et se renseigner sur tous les corps de métier qu'habritait le musée. Mais avant tout, il devait aller saluer Alice, et prendre les nouvelles informations qui lui manquaient.

Il adressa un sourire à Jane en passant devant son bureau d'accueil, puis s'engagea dans l'un des nombreux couloir de l'étage. Auparavant il aurait pu facilement se perdre, et maintenant c'était devenu un terrain bien connu.

Harry croisa quelques personnes sur son chemin, qu'il ne manqua pas de saluer poliment et chaleureusement, s'arrêtant parfois pour échanger quelques mots courtois, avant de reprendre la route d'un bon pas.

Jusqu'à trouver la personne qu'il recherchait.

\- Bonjour Alice !

\- Harry ! Comment vas tu ?

\- Mieux merci.

\- Je vois ça ! Tu es un sacré chanceux, dis moi. Monsieur Jedusor ne t'a pas trop torturé pendant le trajet ?

Il rit.

\- Non. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt agréable de se faire ainsi accompagné avec une telle voiture !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu es un sacré chanceux. Jamais personne n'a pu monter dans l'une de ses voitures personnelles. Même pas Jane, qui est pourtant tombée en panne il y a quelques mois. Tout comme il n'a jamais accompagné le moindre membre du personnel, même blessé, à l'hôpital.

\- Blessé ? Ah oui ?

La hasard faisait bien les choses finalement. Alors même qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il ne connaîtrait pas de réelle réponse à sa dernière question, le voilà qui recueillait des informations.

Alice était une personne joviale et bavarde, naturellement, et il était difficile de l'arrêter une fois qu'elle était lancée.

\- Oh oui ! Tu sais, un établissement avec tant d'escaliers à déjà vu de nombreux accidents. Nez, jambes, bras cassés. Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais c'est déjà arrivé. Et autant dire que Tom a à peine bougé de son bureau pour ce type de situation. Tu es bien le seul pour qui il a réagit ainsi.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Alice le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques longues secondes, avant d'articuler prudemment.

\- Peut-être qu'il a un faible pour toi.

\- Quoi ?!

La secrétaire se mit à glousser.

\- Alors j'avais vu juste. Tu es de ce bord là.

\- Quel bord ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je suis capable de voir ce genre de chose, Harry, et sache que je suis très ouverte sur le sujet.

Mon dieu. Son cœur allait défaillir. Voilà que trois personnes sur cette terre étaient au courant pour lui. Pour ses sentiments incontrôlables. Alors même que sa famille et ses amis n'étaient pas au courant. Cela faisait trois fois plus de chance qu'ils le découvrent maintenant.

C'était juste horrible.

\- Je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne Alice.

La surprise apparu dans le regard de la secrétaire générale.

\- Tu gardes cela secret ?

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas réellement s'il était capable de répondre de vive voix.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Harry. Je ne compte évidemment pas parler de quoi que ce soit, mais ce n'est pas une chose que tu devrais cacher. Cela fait parti de ta vie. De toi.

Le jeune homme senti le regard insistant d'Alice sur lui, mais ne voulu pas l'affronter. C'était quelque chose de personnel, un sujet trop fragile, trop douloureux. Pourtant, il avait envie d'en parler. Ça le rongeait. Il avait simplement peur.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Pour ton homosexualité ? Il n'y a qu'à regarder la façon dont tu suis Tom du regard.

La surprise d'Harry le fit relever vivement la tête. Ce qui lui fit constater le visage amusé de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu n'en as pas conscience hein ? Il te fait le même effet qu'il fait aux jeunes femmes qu'il croise dans la rue. Sa prestance, son élégance, son corps parfait. J'avoue moi même avoir été sous son charme à une époque.

Un silence plana quelques instants entre eux. Alors même qu'ils étaient censés travailler, ils discutaient de sa vie personnelle. Chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

\- Au début, j'ai pensé que tu étais peut être bisexuel. Mais tu ne prêtes aucune attention aux jolies femmes qui travaillent ici.

\- Je ne me rends même pas compte que je regarde Jedusor différemment.

Un sourire pétillant lui répondit. Harry, quand à lui, n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

\- Ne rit pas, Alice. Il a beau être élégant et talentueux, il m'énerve.

\- C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il doit t'attirer. Il ne montre pas qui il est réellement. Et je suis sure que, même si je ne l'ai vu fréquenter que des femmes, tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. Autrement, il ne t'aurait pas conduit personnellement à l'hôpital. Pas alors que Omar était à quelques rues d'ici.

Omar ? Pourtant, Tom avait dit qu'il n'était pas disponible. Ni lui, ni un autre.

\- Pourtant, il m'a dit que ses chauffeurs n'étaient pas là.

\- Omar est toujours proche, Harry. Tom est constamment en déplacement. Alors il se doit de rester à proximité au cas où ce dernier aurait besoin.

C'etait vraiment étrange.

\- Mais Harry, si jamais tu cédes à tes sentiments, crois moi, fais attention à toi.

Faire attention ?

\- Tom est très influent. Et je ne suis pas non plus confiante en lui dans tous les domaines.

Alors un coup elle l'encourageait, puis l'instant d'après, elle le mettait en garde. C'était quoi, ce comportement ?

De toute façon, il était loin d'être prêt à accepter une quelconque relation. Il en avait déjà eu une, ça lui avait énormément plus, mais ça avait aussi été trop dangereux. Vis à vis de son entourage.

_Flashback_

_\- Marco? Entre je t'en prie. Harry est dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit que vous aviez un exposé à préparer ?_

_\- Exactement Madame Potter. En histoire, le professeur Binn's nous a demandé de faire des recherches sur la seconde guerre mondiale, afin d'en faire un oral détaillé lors de la prochaine heure de cours._

_\- Oh, je suis heureuse que vous soyez si impliqués dans ce cas._

_Marco sourit._ _Heureusement qu'ils avaient préparé une superbe version à offrir à leurs parents. _

_\- Montes, tu connais le chemin._

_Harry avait tout entendu, il était simplement resté discret, dissimulé à l'entrée de sa chambre, juste en face des escaliers. Et il avait été tellement heureux de retrouver Marco, qu'à peine la porte refermée derrière lui, il lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras afin de dévorer sa bouche._

_S'en était suivit un long baiser langoureux, durant lequel les deux garçons s'étaient mis en mouvement vers le lit, avant que Marco ne pousse Harry dans celui-ci, passant ses mains froides sous le tee-shirt trop grand du dominé._

_Continuant ses caresses, il s'était ensuite penché vers le brun pour lui offrir une dizaine de baisers dans son cou, chose à laquelle il n'avait pas tardé à réagir, provoquant sa propre érection._

_Harry n'avait pas tardé à échanger leurs positions, beaucoup trop désireux d'avancer les choses. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il avait amené leurs bassins à se rencontrer, provoquant une expiration de surprise chez son amant, alors même qu'il se retenait de gémir d' envie._

_Lentement, il saisit son propre tee-shirt, le retirant sans quitter Marco des yeux, qui se retenait clairement de lui arracher lui même._

_À cette époque, Harry n'était pas si mince que maintenant, sa peau pâle était agréable à regarder. Il était loin d'être musclé, mais ses os n'étaient pas visibles._

_Rapidement, Marco s'était redressé, revenant l'embrasser avec envie tout en remuant son bassin, amenant leurs deux érections à se frotter entre elles à travers les tissus qui les séparaient._

_C'était incroyable. Et terriblement difficile de se retenir. C'était aussi désagréable de sentir autant de tissus les séparer, mais terriblement excitant._

_Avant cela, ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois, notamment dans les toilettes du lycée, pendant que tout le monde se trouvait en pause repas. Mais c'était devenu trop dangereux. Leurs gémissements n'étaient pas si faciles à dissimuler, et trouver le bon moment pour entrer ou sortir de ce lieu sans se faire repérer ou éveiller le moindre soupçon était difficile. Il y avait aussi eu cette fois la, dans les douches communes inutilisées après une séance de sport. La plus mémorable._

_Et maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus réellement se risquer à le faire dans les lieux publics, ils se devaient de se retrouver ainsi. Harry n'avait jamais pensé au danger que cela pouvait représenter vis à vis de ses parents. Jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles perçoivent le pas de quelqu'un gravissant les escaliers._

_Rapidement, il avait repoussé Marco, qui s'était assi plus loin à la vitesse de la lumière, rigolant nerveusement._

_Harry, quand à lui, s'était également assi, son tee-shirt entre les mains, dissimulant tant bien que mal l'état de son sexe._

_Et à son plus grand embarras, sa mère était entrée. Sans même frapper._

_\- Vous voulez boire un...?_ _Mais quesque vous faites ? _

_Marco avait rit devant la tête de sa mère. Son talent de comédien les avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Et Harry était sincèrement soulagé d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui._

_\- Votre fils est jaloux de mes muscles. Il voulait essayer d'éveiller ma pitié afin que je lui révèle le secret de ma musculature !_

_Lily avait rit._

_\- Ce fénéant n'a qu'à s'inscrire à la salle de sport et manger correctement !_

_Son regard amusé croisa celui d'Harry._

_\- Ne soit pas vexé chéri, je dis cela pour rire._

_\- Regarde moi, je suis clairement en manque de tablette de chocolat._

_Les rires s'étaient ainsi mis à raisonner dans la pièce à l'unisson._

_\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les garçons ?_

_\- Ouais !_

_Fin du flashback._

En y repensant, ça avait vraiment été une belle histoire, avec Marco. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident tous les deux d'arrêter leur relation, craignant chacun que quelqu'un les découvre un jour, et que cela les mettent en très mauvaise posture vis à vis de leurs parents.

\- Tu aurais un post-it, Alice ?

\- Bien sûr.

L'adulte décida d'accepter le changement de sujet, et de lui tendre ce qu'il demandait. Rien ne servait de forcer les choses. S'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer.

Harry se saisit d'un de ces papiers roses collants pour y griffonner quelques choses, avant de partir d'un pas déterminé.

oOo

Encore une journée de terminée.

Comme à son habitude, Tom était resté bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. La nuit était presque tombée, le musée avait fermé ses portes au public depuis quelques heures, et son personnel avait pris la direction de leur domicile. Même les agents de sécurité, qui avait du donner le relais à l'équipe de nuit.

Enfin, toujours était il que lui devait également prendre congé, s'il voulait revenir en forme le lendemain. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

Saisissant sa veste, il s'assura d'éteindre correctement son ordinateur avant de saisir ses clés.

Il quitta son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard sur cette dernière.

Il s'agissait d'un petit papier rose sur lequel était griffoné deux mot.

_Menteur._

_Cordialement,_

_HP_

* * *

_Quel petit effronté, ce petit Potter !_

_Qu'en pensez vous ? _


	14. Chapitre 14 : Colère

_Bonjour !_

_Premier week-end de septembre. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Pour ma part, pas de rentrée cette fois ci, l'école c'est bel et bien fini :)_

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous apportera satisfaction !_

_Ne lisez pas trop vite !_

_Samaëlle._

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

_Guest : J'ai beaucoup aimé ton "Oh bordel !", je le garde dans ma manche pour le ressortir à quelques occasions !_

**_Pour les autres reviews, j'ai bien répondu par PM, alors j'espère que cette fois-ci vous aurez bien reçu les réponses ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Colère**.

\- Monsieur Potter, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Harry venait à peine d'arriver au musée. Et déjà, il avait deux convocations.

Jedusor semblait contrarié. Certainement à cause du post-it accusateur qu'il lui avait laissé la veille, mais bizarrement il n'avait pas de regret là dessus. L'homme n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

C'était peut être puéril, mais ça faisait du bien de savoir que l'homme n'était pas aussi irréprochable qu'il voulait l'être.

L'étudiant prit le temps de réfléchir à comment formuler sa réponse, afin de paraître le plus calme et distingué possible, à l'image de son employeur. Et il fut assez fier de ce qu'il trouva à dire :

\- Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vous allez devoir attendre, Monsieur Jedusor, mais Monsieur Malfoy voudrait me voir pour faire un point sur mon stage avant son prochain rendez-vous.

D'un autre côté, Harry n'allait pas non plus apprécier cet entretien, étant donné que l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde ne savait pas le voir. Jusqu'ici il avait plus ou moins réussi à l'éviter, ou du moins se faire oublier de lui. Mais il semblait que cela ne puisse être éternel. Et c'était particulièrement satisfaisant que cela se fasse pile au moment où Tom Jedusor voulait également le voir.

\- Dans ce cas, passez me voir immédiatement après avoir quitté le bureau de Monsieur Malfoy, Potter. Je vous attendrais, soyez en sûr.

Le regard de Tom s'était durcit, paraissant encore plus fusillant qu'à l'habitude. Il l'avait observé quelques secondes avant de se détourner furieusement, faisant voler la veste de son costume si coûteuse.

Si Harry en avait eu le cran, il aurait rit.

Cette situation l'amusait énormément, même s'il continuait à craindre l'homme influant. Depuis sa conversation avec Alice la veille, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Et il s'était rendu compte que oui, l'homme était attirant. Mais rien de plus. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Ça allait le faire.

Il allait finir par l'oublier, comme tous les autres, et passer à autre chose avant que l'homme ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se mettre en route vers le bureau du directeur général, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de suivre Tom. Même si ils avaient presque la même destination, étant donné que leurs bureaux se situaient non loin l'un de l'autre.

Le jeune homme se demanda ce que Lucius Malfoy avait préparé. Forcément venant de lui, il ne devait pas s'attendre à des encouragements dignes de ce nom, ou même des compliments sur son travail. L'homme avait certainement dressé tout une liste de mauvaises choses, en extrapolant certainement un peu.

Enfin, il allait rapidement le savoir. Mais il devait se préparer à une telle éventualité, autrement il allait en prendre un sacré coup.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, étant donné qu'il était déjà à l'étage répertoriant tous les bureaux du musée. Très vite, il fit face à la porte décorée d'une plaque dorée où était écrit de manière raffinée le nom et prénom ainsi que la fonction du directeur.

L'étudiant frappa contre le bois sombre de la porte, attendant qu'une invitation à entrer lui soit adressée.

Elle ne vint pas. En effet, ce fut l'homme en personne qui vint lui ouvrir la porte, lui laissant de la place pour qu'il se glisse dans la pièce sous un regard froid.

\- Monsieur Potter.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

L'homme blond referma la porte derrière lui, le regardant une dernière fois de ses yeux gris, avant de faire le tour de son bureau et de s'y installer. Évidemment, ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut bien assi qu'il invita Harry à faire de même d'un geste bref.

Son bureau était bien plus petit que celui de Jedusor, et meublé de façon bien plus neutre et moins extravagante, et il aurait bien aimé avoir le pouvoir de faire cette remarque afin de voir la tête de celui qui se tenait en face de lui.

Étonnamment, il y avait des jours où son courage était bien plus amplifié que d'autres.

\- Monsieur Potter, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Je le pense, Monsieur. Alice m'a indiqué que vous vouliez faire un point sur mon stage au sein du musée.

\- Madame Murphy vous l'a donc précisé.

Harry ne répondit rien. Attendant simplement la suite pendant qu'il était sondé du regard.

Mais vu l'air du directeur général, son souhait aurait été qu'il arrive ici totalement ignorant, afin de lui expliquer lui même le pourquoi, et certainement pour cultiver son stress jusque là.

\- Bien. Je vais donc me lancer dans le vif du sujet. Je me suis permis de faire le tour du personnel ces derniers jours, ainsi que de quelques caméras de vidéo surveillance, afin de pouvoir faire ce fameux point avec vous.

Il fit un pause afin de laisser monter les informations.

Harry était sur le cul, autant littéralement que réellement finalement. Sérieusement ? Les vidéos de caméra surveillance ? Il allait loin tout de même.

\- Étant donné que ce n'est pas un simple stage, et que nous vous remunerons tout au long de celui-ci, je me dois de faire une évaluation régulière de votre aptitude. Vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends.

Saisissant un document sur lequel l'homme avait clairement pris quelques notes, il le lu brièvement avant de s'adresser à nouveau à lui.

\- Le personnel avec lequel vous travaillez à été très élogieux envers vous. Vous semblez travailler de manière correcte, même si vous manquez clairement d'expérience.

Lucius releva son regard vers le sien, attendant une réaction qui vint rapidement.

\- Je pense que c'est normal, étant donné que je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine avant d'arriver ici.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres du blond.

\- Évidemment. Alors comment pouvez vous prendre autant d'initiatives en sachant que vous n'avez pas l'expérience requise ?

Très bien, voici certainement le reproche le plus lourd qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il en fallait bien un. Et Harry s'était bel et bien renseigné sur tout type de stage. Le plus important d'après les articles étaient la façon de s'impliquer, d'amener du nouveau, et de prendre des initiatives.

Il en avait pris. Et ça lui était reproché.

\- Je pense que les initiatives sont importantes dans tous les domaines. Étant donné mon manque d'expérience, je prends toujours le soin d'évoquer mes idées avec Jane ou Alice avant de me lancer.

Pincement de lèvres du côté du directeur général.

\- Vous les évoquez seulement ? Avec Jane et Alice ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blond se leva calmement, se penchant au dessus du bureau, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ainsi, il était carrément impressionnant. Il était clair qu'il usait de son pouvoir pour impressionner les gens. Harry aurait été curieux de savoir si cela marchait à tout les coups. Bien sûr, au vue de sa position, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit.

L'homme regardait Harry de haut avec des yeux toujours aussi froids et intimidants.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, étant donné que vous vous trouvez dans un univers précieux et fragile, celui de l'Art, vous me ferez maintenant le plaisir de mettre à l'écrit chacune de vos... Idées. Vous présenterez chaque détail de vos démarches, avec objectifs et intérêts, sans oublier une seule étape. Voyez-vous, les initiatives sont ici évaluées soigneusement avant d'être validées. Étant donné que vous n'avez aucune expérience, je vous ordonne même de faire examiner vos idées par Monsieur Jedusor ou moi même, histoire d'être bien couvert en cas d'incident. Autrement, je vous promets que vos expériences pourraient causer la perte de votre stage.

Harry était dépité. Mais il ne comptait pas le montrer. Tout au long du discours, son travail n'avait pas du tout été valorisé. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir largement été négativement critiqué. Poliment, certes, mais sans fondement réel.

Et en plus, il était rabaissé au niveau d'incapable.

Le silence s'étendit encore un peu, tandis que les regards continuaient de se jauger, avant de finalement être rompu.

\- Si vous avez bien compris, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez maintenant disposer.

\- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy.

Se levant, l'étudiant quitta calmement le bureau. Sa motivation avait soudainement chuté. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que le quotidien du musée soit constamment le même. Harry était arrivé ici avec des idées pleins la tête, et visiblement ça allait être difficile.

Pourtant jusqu'ici, il n'avait mis en œuvre que ses idées les plus basiques. Ranger les remises. Trier les dossiers. Choisir les bouquets pour une soirée d'exposition. Rien de bien extravagant. Qu'allait-il en être lorsqu'il allait proposer son idée d'activité pour les visiteurs ? Il allait certainement devoir la repousser un peu.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Oh. Il n'allait même pas pouvoir souffler quelques minutes. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il s'était automatiquement dirigé vers le fond du couloir, là où se trouvait le bureau de Jedusor. Et, quelle surprise ! Ce dernier avait laissé sa porte ouverte, histoire de ne pas le louper.

\- Monsieur Jedusor, répondit-il sur le pas de la porte.

\- Entrez.

La voix qui s'adressait à lui était froide et dénuée d'émotion, décidément ce n'était pas son jour. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment venant de Tom Jedusor, mais d'habitude c'était tout de même plus courtois.

S'avancant, le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui avant de traverser le bureau, ignorant totalement le côté salon pour venir s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait face au bureau de l'homme d'affaire.

Une nouvelle fois, il du faire face au regard d'un homme visiblement contrarié. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était moins désagréable.

Il devait l'avouer, ce regard lui plaisait. Même si, avec plus de chaleur, il aurait été bien plus agréable à contempler. Toutefois, se plonger dans ces pupilles sombres, aux reflets bruns rougeoyant, était envoûtant.

Harry s'était promis de résister à l'attraction que l'homme lui provoquait, cependant, en l'ayant devant lui, c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

\- Pouvez vous m'expliquer ceci ?

Les mots se joignirent aux gestes. La grande main fine de Tom traversa le bureau, déposant sèchement le papier rose autocollant qu'Harry avait lui même collé sur la porte du bureau la veille.

La contrariété que le jeune homme ressentait suite à son précédent échange le rendait d'humeur provoquante. Et honnêtement, même s'il luttait un peu contre elle, facilement aidé par ce sentiment étrange qui le liait à Tom, il avait envie de l'exprimer.

\- N'est ce pas assez clair, Monsieur Jedusor ?

\- Alors vous ne le niez même pas. Savez vous à qui vous vous adressez ? N'oubliez pas que je suis le supérieur de tout le personnel présent au sein de ces murs, si je le désirai, je pourrais aisément vous faire sortir d'ici avec un licenciement immédiat.

Harry sourit. Hier encore, il aurait vraiment eu peur d'une telle remarque. Mais les discussions, combinées à ce qu'il avait appris entre la veille et le jour même, lui avait redonné une confiance incroyable.

\- J'ai signé ce papier avec mes propres initiales. Pourquoi le nierai-je ?

\- Vous avez un sacré culot, Monsieur Potter.

\- Écoutez, _Monsieur Jedusor, _étant donné que vous vous permettez de me traiter d'idiot et d'incapable, je me permet également de faire ressortir la vérité vous concernant.

\- En m'accusant de mentir ?

Nouveau sourire. Qui sembla encore plus agacer Tom.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la dernière question que je vous ai posé hier ?

L'homme fronça un peu plus les sourcils que ce n'était déjà le cas, chose qu'Harry n'aurait pas pensé possible.

Il reprit :

\- Figurez vous que j'ai appris de source sûre, totalement pas hazard, que Omar était constamment disponible pour vous. Ce qui veut dire que vous aviez bien un chauffeur vendredi.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur ses paroles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sentir la colère de l'adulte réveillait la sienne.

\- Puis-je savoir qui exactement vous a fait parvenir cette information ?

\- Ça ne fait pas parti de mes intentions.

Étonnement, rien ne lui fut répondu. Peut être que sa détermination était trop visible sur son visage. La colère brûlait dans les yeux de Tom, chose rare qu'il puisse ainsi la remarquer chez un homme habituellement si maître de ses émotions. Et ce n'était pas si bon que ça.

\- Vous m'avez menti.

\- Oh je vous en pris, _Potter_, ne soyez pas si puéril !

Puéril ? Ça l'était, c'est vrai. Mais un mensonge restait un mensonge.

\- Ça n'empêche pas que vous n'avez pas été sincère avec moi, _Jedusor. _

Ça du être le mot de trop. Puisque le dernier nommé se leva d'un bon, faisant le tour du bureau, et se plaçant juste à côté d'Harry, le regardant de haut.

Qu'avaient-ils tous avec ça ?

Puisque c'était ainsi, Harry s'était également levé brusquement, faisant grincer le fauteuil qui recula sous son mouvement. Il était plus petit que la moyenne, certes, mais c'était moins impressionnant de voir le regard un peu moins haut de Tom.

Mais bizarrement, cette situation le mis mal à l'aise.

Pas dans le sens qu'il l'aurait cru. En fait, il se rendit simplement compte qu'il était trop proche. Si proche qu'il sentait l'odeur du parfum délicat mais épicé de Tom, qu'il sentait ses expirations s'échouer sur son visage, et qu'il se noyait à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Il aurait bien reculer d'un pas, mais ce geste serait certainement interprété comme de la crainte, alors il était hors de question de le faire.

\- Croyez-vous sérieusement que je suis constamment sincère, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je crois simplement que vous n'êtes pas non plus sincère avec vous même !

Ça commençait à devenir vraiment chaud. C'était insupportable, et les paroles d'Alice prenaient soudainement tout leur sens.

Oui, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il était tombé sous le charme du grand Tom Jedusor. Mais il s'était promis de le rompre.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, en étant à une telle proximité de cet homme, l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour lui avait décuplé.

En fait, elle avait déjà augmenté depuis le vendredi précédent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une analyse d'un jeune homme tel que vous.

Tom le regarda de haut en bas, un nouvel air sur le visage. Cet air de dégoût soudain qu'Harry n'aurait jamais espéré voir posé sur lui.

Et au fond de lui, il avait compris le sous-entendu. Mais refusait d'y croire.

\- Un homme tel que moi ?

Bien, il avait réussi à dissimuler le fait que ça l'ai blessé. Mais il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

\- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ??

\- Vous le savez très bien, _Potter._

Son nom avait été craché sans aucune pitié. Et cela envenima sa colère.

\- Non ! Alors dites le !

\- Certainement pas ! Je suis sur que vous avez compris !

\- Je n'ai pas compris ! Dites le !

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici Potter !

\- Dites le !!

Et ça sorti d'un coup. Sans aucune pitié. La voix de l'homme claqua dans l'air, sèche, emplie d'un sentiment qu'Harry ne préférait pas décrire.

\- Un pédé tel que vous !

Tom équarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris lui même par sa formulation. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire ainsi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il laissa le jeune Potter lui saisir le col de la chemise sans aucune douceur, les yeux pleins de haine et le visage tordu dans une grimace qui montrait clairement qu'il était blessé.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le pédé ??

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alors dans un excès de rage, le jeune homme tira fermement sur le col qu'il tenait entre ses mains, posant brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Tom, se surprenant lui même en lui donnant un baiser agressif et désespéré. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, il avait repoussé l'homme sans aucune douceur.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

D'un pas raide et décidé, Harry quitta ensuite le bureau, puis le couloir, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant courir.

Il aurait presque pu pleurer, parce que ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'humidité, mais il refusa de se laisser aller. Il était un homme. C'était foutrement difficile.

\- Harry ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme ignora la personne qui avait prononcé son prénom, traçant son chemin vers la sortie, passant avec soulagement les portes de l'étage pour dévaller les escaliers.

\- Harry !

Il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas fixer un seul visage, ni prononcer un seul mot, au risque de craquer.

Et enfin, il passa les portes d'entrée, se retrouvant dans le jardin toujours aussi fleuri, où se trouvait quelques visiteurs surpris par sa sortie soudaine, mais qu'il ignora sans aucun souci. Ses pas rapides le firent vite sortir du domaine, puis traverser la rue. Et il eut le sentiment de pouvoir à nouveau respirer un peu. L'air frais lui fit du bien.

Il avait besoin de marcher, alors une fois bien éloigné de son lieu de stage, il ralenti un peu le pas, les pensées en pleine confusion. Il se mit à errer d'une rue à l'autre, sans vraiment avoir d'objectif, ni même sans réellement voir ce qui l'entourait.

Simplement, un mot ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête.

_Pédé_.

Ça ne lui avait jamais été adressé. Et ca faisait mal.

Sa gorge se noua d'un coup lorsqu' il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. C'était certainement la première insulte d'une longue liste qu'il recevait au sujet de sa sexualité.

Bordel. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se forcer à sortir avec des filles ?

Ce n'était malheureusement pas si simple. Il était incapable de ressentir le moindre désir pour les formes féminines. Qu'elles soient généreuses ou non, c'était la même chose. Il n'était même pas capable de bander devant elles.

\- Fais chier !

Les passants environnants se retournèrent devant son râle, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il devait extérioriser. Sincèrement.

Et il savait que dans ce genre de cas, il était recommandé de faire du sport. Ça l'avait bien aidé jusqu'ici, mais il n'avait plus de vélo. Alors, démuni, le jeune homme se mit à courir.

oOo

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

Tom n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ou alors, il n'en eut pas la force. Il était simplement déboussolé. Non, juste surpris. Un Jedusor n'était jamais atteint d'émotions extrêmes.

Il était juste vraiment, vraiment très surpris.

Tout n'était devenu que néant au cours de ce baiser furtif. Baiser qui lui avait fait ressentir le désespoir et la haine de son donneur. Mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond.

Merde. Il était dans de beaux draps.

Mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Autrement qu'en s'asseyant lourdement sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ça un jour. Qu'un gamin l'embrasse ainsi, par surprise. Même en sachant que ce dernier avait un sacré penchant pour le même sexe.

Sa colère s'était envolée d'un coup, simplement avec ce baiser. Et malgré tout, les lèvres douces lui avaient laissé une drôle de sensation. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas décrire. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Trois coups brefs l'interrompirent dans ses pensées, le faisant brusquement redescendre sur terre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur. Et alors qu'en temps réel il aurait réprimandé l'auteur de ce fracas, il n'en fit absolument rien.

\- Harry est parti. Sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air assez perturbé. Je suis désolée Monsieur mais je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

\- Nous venons d'avoir une conversation assez difficile. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'air.

Alice ne dit plus rien, étonnée. Une discussion difficile... Alors que le jeune homme faisait un travail excellent à ses côtés. Ça ne pouvait pas être à ce sujet.

Elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, laissant Tom à ses réflexions.

Il n'avait qu'à rentrer, lui aussi. Et prendre un peu de repos. Parce qu'honnetement, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir convenablement suite à cet évènement innatendu.

Et il se sentait vidé.

Saisissant son téléphone portable dernier cri, l'homme sélectionna le contact d'Omar.

_Rejoignez moi au parking souterrain. _

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, saisissant ses affaires personnelles, il quitta son bureau, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans rien dire à personne. Après tout, il était le maître des lieux, pas besoin de prévenir qui que ce soit.

\- _Niveau sous-sol._

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Omar avait du voir son message immédiatement, parce qu'il entra rapidement dans le parking, avant de se garer juste devant lui.

Tom entra de suite, prenant place à l'arrière.

\- Ramenez moi à mon domicile, Omar.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Si il y avait une chose qu'il aimait chez Omar, c'était son professionnalisme. Il ne posait jamais de questions sur la vie personnelle de Tom, sauf en cas de rapport avec le travail et sa sécurité. Autrement, il acceptait chaque course que Tom lui confiait, sans discuter une seule fois.

Et cette fois ci, c'était vraiment pas plus mal qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il rentrait si tôt.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Enfin ! Le premier baiser ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ?__À la semaine prochaine !__Samaëlle. _


	15. Chapitre 15 : Absences

_Bonjour !_

_Alors voilà, les événements s'enchaînent pour moi en ce moment. J'essaie de prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres pour poster le plus régulièrement possible. Entre les rendez-vous médicaux, mes traitements et une opération qui me pend au nez, je ne m'ennuie pas ! Au contraire, j'aimerai bien pouvoir de temps en temps..._

_En tout cas, j'espère que je ne met pas votre patience à trop rude épreuve ! J'espère également que vous vous portez bien !_

_En tout cas, soyez bien sûrs que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction !_

_Bon week-end et à très bientôt !_

_Samaëlle. _

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Absences**

-Allo ?

-_ Harry ! Enfin je t'ai au téléphone !_

_-_ Désolé 'mione, j'ai voulu te rappeler mais je pense que tu étais en cours.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de fois que sa meilleure amie essayait de le contacter, mais jamais au bon moment. Leurs cours étaient en décalés, et leurs pauses aussi. Alors, forcément, ils avaient du mal à se joindre.

\- _Évidemment, tu me connais, je passe toujours tout mon temps à étudier ! Mais c'est pas le sujet. J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone, elle m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident ! _

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien. C'était pas si grave que ça.

_\- Pas si grave... C'est pourtant pas l'avis de ta mère._

Un soupir lui échappa.

\- Tu connais ma mère, elle extrapole toujours tout.

Un petit silence vint s'installer entre deux phrases, laissant le temps à Harry de réfléchir un peu à la suite de la conversation.

\- Sinon 'mione, t'es en pause là ?

_\- Oui ! J'en profite pour manger une pomme, puis ensuite j'ai encore deux heures de cours. Et toi ?_

\- Moi j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

-_ Déjà ? Mais il n' est que 15 heures !_

\- Eh oui ! Je commence tôt tous les jours mais j'ai aussi le privilège de finir tôt.

\- _Et ton stage ?_

\- Je n'y vais pas aujourd'hui.

Avait-il besoin de préciser qu'il n'y était pas allé le jeudi et vendredi précédent ? En fait, c'était aujourd'hui sa quatrième journée d'absence au musée. Et visiblement, ni Jedusor ni Malfoy n'avait pris la peine d'informer l'école de son absence, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué par son professeur principal.

\- _Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?_

_\- _J'ai fais trop d'heures sup'.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il arrivait toujours en avance et partait également en retard. Simplement, personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit là dessus.

\- _Si tu le dis._

Apparemment, Hermione n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'il l'aurait espéré. Son amie avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre, et ça tout au long de leur amitié jusqu'ici.

-_ T'es sur que ça va toi, Harry ? _

\- Certain. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-_ Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. Pas que je veuille tout savoir, mais si tu as besoin, tu sais que je suis là._

Elle n'avait pas perdu de son flair. Comme a son habitude. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de discuter de _tout ça. _Il ne voulait pas non plus s'enfoncer dans des mensonges sans queue ni tête avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Désolé 'mione mais je vais te laisser. Je suis fatigué.

_\- Prends soin de toi Harry. Rappelle moi vite._

Un soupir plus tard et la conversation était terminée. Le jeune homme ne sut dire pourquoi, il se sentait vide. Il avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir eu d'énergie de la journée, et s'était traîné de cours en cours sans conviction.

Ça avait été une longue journée. Comme celle de la veille.

Appuyant sa tête lourdement contre ses oreillers, Harry ferma les yeux.

Il n'eut pas l'impression de s'être endormi jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à vibrer soudainement, provoquant chez lui un redressement brusque et surpris.

Encore ?

Est ce qu'Hermione avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose ?

Non. C'était un numéro inconnu.

L'étudiant laissa le répondeur s'enclencher, incertain. Si c'était important, il aurait un message vocal.

Et c'est ce qui arriva. A peine une minute plus tard, une notification survint, indiquant un nouveau message vocal.

Curieux, Harry appela sa messagerie.

_\- Bonjour et bienvenue sur votre messagerie. Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 16h04 :_

_" Monsieur Potter, vous reconnaîtrez aisément ma voix j'imagine. Je vous appelle suite à vos absences répétées, sans justification, ni appel de votre part. Sachez bien, Potter, que si vous continuez ce petit jeu j'userai moi même de mes propres moyens pour ramener votre petit cul ici ou pour l'expédier définitivement ailleurs. Comme vous le savez, j'ai déjà énormément de travail, et un idiot tel que vous a la gentillesse de m'en rajouter. Je ne vous remercie pas. J'espère vous revoir rapidement au musée. Ou je vous jure, Potter, que vous le regretterez d'une façon ou d'une autre."_

_Bip. Tapez 1 pour rappeler, 2 pour réécouter, 3 pour..._

Harry raccrocha.

C'était le troisième message vocal qu'il recevait. Les deux premiers avaient été passé du numéro public du musée, par Alice, puis Jane.

Toutes deux avaient été douces et polies lors de leurs messages, lui demandant de revenir au plus vite.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Tom Jedusor lui laisse personnellement un message. Avec un numéro autre que celui du musée, qui plus est.

Était-ce son numéro personnel, d'ailleurs ?

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Mieux valait ne pas le faire. De toute façon, à quoi cela allait-il bien lui servir d'avoir son numéro de téléphone ?

_On ne sait jamais. _

C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne supprima pas directement ce numéro inconnu. Il ne l'enregistra pas non plus, mais fit attention à bien se souvenir des deux derniers chiffres.

_31._

Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Tout comme un goût d'amertume. Il aurait presque voulu réécouter le message histoire d'entendre à nouveau cette voix si méconnue. Mais ça aurait vraiment été un geste bizarre.

Éteignant l'écran de son téléphone, il décida de reprendre ses cours du jour, afin de les remettre au propre et de les développer.

Harry n'avait pas encore l'intention de se rendre au musée Jedusor.

Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Ni même le jour suivant.

Il attendait simplement que son courage revienne au galop.

oOo

\- Jane ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son ordinateur, faisant face à Tom Jedusor en personne.

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Je pars faire une course. Il me semble que je n'ai pas de rendez-vous de programmés lors de la prochaine heure.

\- C'est bien cela, Monsieur. En revanche, vous en avez un à 15h30 avec Monsieur Smith.

Ça allait être juste.

\- Bien. Si je ne suis pas revenu à temps, veuillez faire patienter notre homme avec notre meilleur café.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons et quitta le couloir.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour un nouveau trajet vers le sous-sol, un objectif clair en tête.

En ce vendredi, il avait à nouveau envie de prendre le volant de sa Porsche. Deux semaines piles après sa dernière virée. Avec Harry Potter.

Ce petit con n'avait toujours pas ramené son postérieur dans l'enceinte de son musée, ceux malgré son message vocal assez courtois, et Tom ne comptait pas lui donner une paye digne de ce nom si cela continuait.

Alors, puisque le jeune homme ne semblait pas motivé à montrer le bout de son nez seul, même après son septième jour d'absence, il avait décidé de le forcer à le sortir en personne.

Ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment des initiatives troublantes.

Toujours était qu'il avait bien réfléchi. Il se devait de répondre en bonne et due forme au baiser du jeune homme, mais aussi de s'excuser pour son propos cruel.

Le ciel devait lui être tombé sur la tête.

Démarrant sa voiture, il ne fut même pas surpris d'être abordé par la voix automatique habituelle.

\- _Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

\- Je veux me rendre à l'université de Sheffield.

\- _Calcul de l'itinéraire en cours..._

Conduire ne l'aida pas vraiment à réfléchir. Il y avait tellement de monde sur la route qu'il devait plutôt faire attention à sa façon de rouler. Et qu'est ce que ça l'agacait.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il insultait les gens qui n'utilisaient pas leur clignotant, ou qui changeaient de voix sans raison. Sans compter ceux qui revassaient aux feux tricolores et oubliaient de passer la marche avant.

C'était d'une perte de temps !

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Sheffield n'était pas très loin du musée. En une dizaine de minutes, il y fut.

Trouver une place avantageuse sur la parking ne fut pas un problème. En fait, il ne le fit pas. Il prit place juste devant le bâtiment où le jeune Potter avait son dernier cours. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de savoir lequel il s'agissait, étant donné qu'un simple coup de fil à la secrétaire suivit d'un numéro de charme suffisaient à avoir toutes les informations voulues.

Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il mélange sa voiture de luxe à de simples véhicules d'adolescents stupides et imprudents.

Sortant de la voiture, il prit le temps de réajuster ses vêtements avant de s'éloigner de son véhicule.

Le temps était assez frais, mais il n'avait pas encore assez froid pour sortir vêtu d'un manteau. Il le regrettait, car son goût pour la mode lui avait imposé un manteau long et élégant d'une couleur bleue nuit qu'il avait hâte de porter. Elle mettrait encore plus en valeur ses tenues professionnelles. Mais bon, il ne tenait pas à avoir trop chaud non plus !

Appuyant son postérieur sur le capot de sa voiture, Tom regarda en direction du bâtiment Bêta. Un simple bâtiment. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il entama son activité la plus détestée. Attendre.

Il avait horreur de cela, mais ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que le cours ne se termine.

D'un autre côté, Tom appréhendait un peu. Il ne savait pour quelle raison, revoir le jeune homme lui laissait une sensation gênante et inconnue dans la poitrine.

Il n'avait pas peur, loin de là, mais il ne savait pas quels mots il allait bien pouvoir employer.

Il avait hésité un long moment avant de se lancer, de trouver une justification adéquate à son arrivée à l'université, sans vraiment penser au dernier évènement qui l'avait tant surpris.

Et maintenant que les étudiants sortaient au compte goutte du bâtiment bêta, il devait réorganiser ses pensées afin de ne pas laisser échapper une bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait qu' il était connu et reconnu dans le monde entier. Pas du tout. Jusqu'à entendre une voix fluette prononçant son nom.

\- Oh, mais vous êtes Tom Jedusor !

Et bien sûr, très vite, un amas d'étudiant s'était pressé autour de lui et de son véhicule, avant même qu'il ne puisse effectuer le moindre geste ni prononcer le moindre mot.

\- On peut prendre une photo ?

\- C'est votre voiture ?

\- Wah, votre chemise est magnifique !

\- Je peux avoir un autographe ?

\- Monsieur Jedusor !

\- Tom ! Est ce qu'on pourrait faire un tour avec vous ??

C'était affreux. Tom détestait tellement les regroupements, le brouhaha, et **tout ça**.

_Pense à ton image avant tout._

\- Je regrette, messieurs dames, mais je suis ici pour le travail. Je cherche Monsieur Harry Potter. Pourriez-vous m'aider à le trouver ?

Il n'obtint pas d'autre réponse que des regards intéressés et curieux.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose.

Car il l'appercut, là bas, un peu plus loin. Entre les têtes qui l'entouraient, il pu. Clairement croiser son regard alors qu'il faisait demi tour pour l'éviter.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Crier.

\- Monsieur Potter !

oOo

\- N'oubliez pas de finir ce cours avec des recherches personnelles sur le sujet. À mercredi prochain !

Un brouhaha insupportable innonda la pièce par la suite. Des discussions intenses aux claquement des chaises rabbatantes, tout semblait s'emplifier avec l'écho créé par la vaste pièce.

Harry trouvait cela stressant. Il se sentait envahit par tout ce bruit, et trouvait cela assez irrespectueux vis à vis du professeur et des étudiants plus calmes.

Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le comportement de ces personnes.

Sans échanger un seul mot avec Théodore, leur nature discrète mise en avant, Harry se mit à suivre son ami pour quitter la pièce, et par la suite traverser les couloirs du bâtiment bêta.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, juste quelques regards, et comme les cours étaient terminée, ils savaient tous deux où ils devaient se diriger.

Théodore allait partir pour son stage en taxi, comme à son habitude. Il avait proposé à de nombreuses reprises à Harry s'il voulait qu'il le dépose quelque part, mais le jeune Potter avait toujours refusé, trop gêné pour profiter du confort de son ami. Il allait donc prendre le bus.

Il n'avait pas parlé du fait qu'il désertait son propre stage, trop désireux de garder ses actions secrètes, et n'ayant aucune envie de les justifier.

La foule les força à ralentir le rythme une dernière fois, avant d'enfin passer les portes de sortie. Et juste quelques mètre plus loin, une foule encore plus dense et inhabituelle les attendait.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Le gromellement de Theo ne passa pas inaperçu. Au contraire. Deux autres étudiants d'une autre promotion les regardèrent, un sourire étendu jusqu'aux yeux.

\- C'est une personnalité connue qui est venue rendre visite à un étudiant !

\- Oui, Tom quelque chose. Je suis pas vraiment branché popularité alors je connais pas son nom.

Tom ? Oh non. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui. Tout le monde, sauf lui.

\- Théo, je crois que j'ai oublié un truc, prononça-t-il précipitamment.

Évidemment, comment voulez-vous éviter les questions avec autant de pression dans la poitrine ?

Naturellement, Théodore se douta de quelque chose, et Harry pu le lire dans ses yeux qui se plissèrent.

\- Un truc ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sur que ça va Harry ?

\- Ouais... Ouais ça va. Non pars devant. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Raide, Harry fit un demi tour sec, sans savoir qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Il avait a peine fait deux pas qu'une voix qu'il connaissait très bien claqua dans l'air.

\- _Monsieur Potter !_

C'était fichu. Il ne pouvait même plus se cacher.

Se retournant à nouveau d'une façon beaucoup moins certaine, il fut perdu.

Et tout ce monde qui se trouvait là, tout cet amas de population, et ces paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient. Ses jambes parurent beaucoup moins fortes.

Tom Jedusor s'avançait vers lui, indiquant au passage de _ne surtout pas toucher à sa __voiture_, et aussi _arrêter de s'attrouper comme s'ils allaient assister à un spectacle. _Le regard froid qu'il s'appliqua à lancer découragea d'ailleurs certains observateurs, mais une grande partie resta.

Harry n'osait pas bouger. Il se contenta d'attendre que Jedusor se retrouve devant lui, et ça ne fut pas long du tout.

C'était idiot, mais il se sentait soudainement dénué de force.

\- Monsieur Potter, répéta son interlocuteur une fois face à lui.

Il savait qu'il devait répondre, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Une simple inspiration lui suffit à prendre une voix calme et quelque peu normale.

\- Monsieur Jedusor.

Harry senti à ses côté un Théodore un peu surpris. Son ami avait très bien qu'il exerçait un stage chez lui mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à le voir venir jusqu'ici.

Ce dernier allait s'éclipser et souhaiter une bonne après midi aux deux hommes lorsqu'il croisa le regard du brun. Un regard presque suppliant.

\- Vous vous doutez certainement du pourquoi de ma venue ici.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette voix traînante et dénuée d'émotion suffit à réveiller un peu de colère en lui, et à lui redonner du courage.

\- Oui et non.

\- Eh bien soit, laissez moi vous éclaircir. Je viens voir si vous êtes enfin décidé à vous rendre au sein de mon musée, ou j'ai généreusement décidé de vous accueillir.

L'étudiant rit nerveusement, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- En fait non, reprit Tom Jedusor, je n'ai pas à vous demander votre avis. Vous venez avec moi. Immédiatement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la longue et fine main blanche de l'adulte saisit son avant bras, avec douceur mais fermeté, et il fut entraîné dans son sillage. Mais bien vite, quelque chose le saisit par son autre bras, offrant une résistance à son patron. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Il s'agissait de Théodore. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, il paraissait sur de lui malgré le fait qu'il était impressionné.

Et le regard dur de Jedusor n'aidait pas au maintien de sa confiance. Mais il se lança tout de même d'une voix incertaine.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout au courant de la situation que vous évoquez, Monsieur, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas emmener Harry contre son gré. Et je ne vous laisserai pas faire, à moins que mon ami ne vous suive de lui même.

Harry se serait cru dans un film. Debout là, au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants curieux, les bras tendus dans des directions opposées. Il ne manquait plus que les pop corns.

Une pression sur son bras de la part de son ami le fit sortir de ses pensées. Et son regard interrogatif lui indiqua qu'il attendait une réponse claire.

De toute façon, il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir. La réponse était toute faite, il ne comptait pas se rendre au musée Jedusor avant de l'avoir décidé lui même. Hors de question de suivre cet homme imbu de fierté et d'un ego surdimensionné qui l'avait blessé.

C'est avec cette conviction qu'il tourna la tête vers l'adulte en question afin de formuler un non bien audible.

Mais il croisa son regard.

Un regard qui, jamais il n'aurait pu croire l'admettre même dans ses pensées, lui plaisait vraiment. Un regard sombre, intense, parsemé d'éclats bruns si étranges qu'ils auraient pu paraître rougeoyants, rempli d'expressions qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir voir.

C'était minime. Mais à force de l'avoir contemplé, il devait être capable de les lire. Ou alors, il rêvait simplement.

Non. La condescendance avait laissé place à quelque chose de bien plus profond, de presque suppliant. Il ne savait pas comment décrire cela, ni même comment l'interpréter, mais soudainement, il avait perdu sa motivation à refuser.

Alors il resta bête un instant de plus, à ne pas savoir quoi répondre, les bras toujours positionnés dans un angle pas vraiment confortable. Et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se résigner sans avoir entendu de vive voix ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une discussion, Tom.

Quelques hoquets de surprise suivis de chuchotements se firent entendre dans la foule, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'utilisation du prénom de l'homme dans sa phrase, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'utilisait de vive voix, et il n'était pas sur que cela soit vraiment une marque de respect. Peu importe. C'était dit.

Théodore lâcha rapidement son bras alors qu'il lui adressait un regard de remerciement avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau entraîné par l'adulte dont il ne voyait plus que le dos.

Il pensait même avoir vu un éclair de remerciement avant qu'il ne se tourne.

Oh dieu, qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser.

Tom Jedusor lui ouvrit la porte passager afin qu'il s'installe, lui laissant un air de déjà vu assez agréable. Mais cette fois-ci, il attacha sa ceinture seul.

Et rapidement, l'homme prit place à ses côtés, démarrant la voiture pour enfin s'éloigner de cette foule oppressante.

Pour enfin se diriger vers une nouvelle vision de son enfer personnel.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _


	16. Chapitre 16 : Tête à tête

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je viens tout juste d'emménager dans mon nouvel appartement, alors je suis bien fatiguée de mon côté !_

_À bientôt !_

_Samaëlle_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Tête à tête**

Honnêtement, cette voiture avait beau avoir tout un tas de fonctionnalité confortables, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

Non pas à cause de l'inclinaison du siège où des radiateurs qui ventilaient de l'air tempéré, ni même l'autoradio qui diffusait une musique de fond bienvenue.

Simplement, ce silence qui perdurait un peu plus à mesure que la route s'allongeait devenait un peu plus inconfortable à chaque minute passée.

Tom avait les yeux rivés sur la route, un ride de concentration barrant son front, il paraissait moins stoïque qu'à son habitude. Harry le savait parce qu'il avait plusieurs fois donnés des coups d'œil discrets en sa direction. Mais il n'osait pas le dévisager plus que ça.

L'homme l'interpellait réellement ainsi, même s'il n'en oubliait pas moins la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui suite à ses propos durs, cela l'adoucissait simplement.

La circulation était fluide et c'était tant mieux. Autrement rester ainsi dans une atmosphère aussi _glauque_ aurait été insupportable.

Le jeune homme reconnu aisément le chemin du musée lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans la rue ou se trouvait celui-ci. Il aurait pu le repérer avant, mais vu qu' aucun mot ne lui avait été prononcé il avait eu peur un instant que Jedusor ne l'emmène ailleurs pour discuter. Même si c'était un endroit logique.

Oh, il devait regarder trop de science fiction.

Le véhicule finit par s'engouffrer dans le parking souterrain, dissimulé entre des végétations, et protégé par une barrière automatique noire. La descente ne fut pas bien longue, et bientôt, la Porsche fut arrêtée.

Tom prit le temps de s'essuyer les mains sur le pantalon, prenant en même temps une grande inspiration, avant de se tourner vers lui et de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Allons discuter dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter.

Et pour la première fois, la voix qui lui fut adressé était dénuée de mépris, de supériorité, et de colère. C'était simplement une voix douce, rauque, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Et il sortit en premier du véhicule pour prendre un bon bol d'air avant d'y aller.

Il se dirigea même vers l'ascenseur en premier, histoire de bien marqué le fait qu'il était tout de même en colère, sans vraiment attendre son patron.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau, sauf un petit bonjour qu'Harry adressa à Jane en passant devant son bureau d'accueil.

Et puis, la porte fut close derrière eux, et ils furent seuls.

Étrangement, le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment ni où s'installer. Il était la, les bras ballants, à attendre qu'on lui dise quoi faire, alors que Tom s'avancait en silence vers l'espace salon.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, avant de faire signe à Harry de venir s'installer.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'homme n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'entrevue, et ça rendait Harry vraiment mal à l'aise de le voir ainsi. Lui qui était d'habitude si maître de lui était soudainement presque pitoyable.

C'était déconcertant.

\- Monsieur Potter je...

oOo

C'était pire que ce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Dans sa tête, le scénario avait semblé beaucoup plus facile, il restait maître de lui même, tout en parlant franchement avec honnêteté.

Mais dès que l'ami d'Harry s'était mêlé de son intervention, il avait eu peur. Tom n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait que Harry pourrait refuser. Alors même qu'il avait besoin de cette discussion.

C'était euphorique. Lui qui avait peur.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas du tout ri. Ni en attendant la réponse d'Harry, ni pendant le trajet du retour vers le musée.

Et puis il s'était retrouvé dans son bureau, avec le jeune homme, à refermer la porte derrière eux.

Tom lui était passé devant, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, et s'était installé sur l'un de ces fauteuils si confortables en expirant profondément.

Ses pensées étaient confuses, trop désordonnées, elles semblaient toutes parler en même temps et cela n'était pas bon du tout pour la discussion qui allait suivre.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ??

Se fustigeant mentalement, il se força à reprendre un peu contenance, se rendant compte que le jeune Potter était toujours planté à l'entrée de son bureau.

Il lui fit alors signe de prendre place face à lui. Ce qu'il fit avec un inconfort visible.

Il était clairement mal à l'aise, et c'était de sa faute.

Le silence avait envahi son bureau pendant deux minutes de plus, alors que les mots ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans sa tête sans pouvoir le laisser réfléchir. Harry semblait considérer l'attente comme une torture au vue de l'expression étrange de son visage. Il était raide, inconfortable. Alors, face à cette constatation, enfin, il avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Monsieur Potter, je...

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il devait faire mieux.

\- _Harry, _je vous dois mes plus plates excuses.

\- Vos plus plates excuses ?

Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas perdu les mots autant que lui. Il avait certainement eu dix fois le temps de réfléchir entre le trajet et ici. Il aurait dû faire de même, plutôt que de repousser ses pensées. Il n'en serait pas là autrement. Lui qui avait tant de répondant habituellement était tombé bien bas.

\- Écoutez, _Jedusor_, vous êtes la seule personne à qui j'ai osé le dire de vive voix ! La seule _putain _de personne ! Et vous savez quoi ? Moi qui pensais un jour pouvoir avoir le courage de l'assumer pleinement, je constate que je me faisais clairement des illusions à cause de votre merveilleuse réaction !

\- Monsieur Potter ce n'est pas du tout ce que...

Harry se leva d'un bon, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur, le visage tordu dans ce qu'il interprétait comme de la rage.

\- Ce que vous vouliez dire ? Hein ?? Pourtant vous l'avez dit ! Et c'est sorti bien trop naturellement pour que ce ne soit pas ce que vous ayez pensé à ce moment là !! Vous me dégoutez ! Je me dégoute ! Vous n'êtes qu'un putain de co...

\- POTTER !

Il était temps. Cette colère ne devait pas durer. Pas comme ça.

Encore heureux, les murs avaient une isolation phonique sans précédent, autrement il serait bien embêté.

\- Asseyez vous.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ??

\- Ne me provoquez pas ou je vous jure que c'est moi qui vais vous asseoir de force.

Harry perdit des couleurs en entendant cela. Et Tom ne préférait pas réfléchir à ce que ces paroles avaient bien pu faire écho dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Il s'assit brusquement. Bien.

\- N'agissez pas comme si la faute me revenait entièrement, jeune homme.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas le cas peut être ?

\- Vous m'avez provoqué, _Potter_, avec vos questions déstabilisantes et votre comportement irrespectueux.

\- Alors quoi ? Nous sommes de retour au primaire ? C'est moi qui ai commencé donc c'est de ma faute ??

Les yeux d'Harry ne le quittaient pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il paraissait sur de lui. C'est ce que Tom pensait jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur les mains du plus jeune, qu'il triturait durement. Il cachait clairement son angoisse, ou tentait de la dissimuler d'une belle façon.

Tom devait absolument remédier à tout ça.

\- Et vous m'avez embrassé.

Tout mouvement fut stoppé suite à cette phrase. Une teinte rouge recouvrit le visage de son stagiaire, mais cette fois ci, ça n'avait aucun lien avec la colère. Ce devait être plus de la gêne.

\- C'est parce que vous m'avez traité de pédé.

Sa voix était moins claire, et c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins, il ne criait plus sur lui. C'était moins déstabilisant, mais c'était tout de même accusateur.

\- Ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir, à vrai dire, Monsieur Potter.

Qu'allait-il dire à la fin ? Des bêtises, c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout garder pour lui, il devait faire diminuer cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, et faire disparaître cet éclat d'accusation dans le regard émeraude.

\- Vous m'avez déstabilisé.

\- Parce que vous croyez que vous non ?

\- Laissez moi parler s'il vous plaît.

Les regards se jaugèrent un moment, avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à lui faire un signe approuvateur, non sans un profond soupir.

Il en rajoutait un peu, et ça se voyait.

\- Bien. Vous m'avez embrassé.

oOo

Harry soupira fortement, histoire de bien montrer son mécontentement à Tom, avant de se décider à le laisser parler. Plus vite fini, plus vite libéré après tout.

\- Bien. Vous m'avez embrassé.

Mais c'était sans compter sur cette répétition bien placée qui le mettait plus que tout en colère à cause de la honte qu'il ressentait suite à ce geste. Il ne le regrettait pas non, mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler de **ça **!

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans l'intention de s'exprimer à nouveau, mais un geste de se patron lui fit rappelé qu'il avait demandé à ne pas être interrompu.

\- Monsieur Potter, _Harry_, je ne dis pas cela dans l'intention de vous le reprocher.

Le fait que son prénom ressorti une deuxième fois dans une phrase de Tom le perturba plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu penser. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, surtout quand la voix qui la prononçait se faisait délicate et douce. Et les mots qui l'accompagnaient le troublaient d'autant plus.

Que voulait-il dire à la fin ? Il allait réussir à le sortir oui ou non ? Tout ce suspens en devenait languissant. C'était pire qu'une série Netflix !

Tom articula à nouveau quelques mots, les yeux fuyant quelques secondes avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur lui.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, pour être sincère. Je veux dire par là que j'aurai pensé ressentir du dégoût ou quelque chose de similaire. Mais je me devais de vous dire que ce geste me reste en tête depuis que vous l'avez effectué.

Du dégoût ? C'est bien ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir pourtant. Comme tout le monde, finalement. Parce qu'il savait bien que les gens comme lui n'attiraient que ça de la part des gens _normaux_. Et c'était insupportable.

Alors pourquoi lui y faisait exception ? Surtout après avoir été embrassé par un homme de force ? Sans oublier leur écart d'âge. Il avait clairement fait preuve de provocation...

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Rien du tout.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par la ?

Sa question lui échappa rapidement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, mais cela ne fut pas relevé par son aîné.

\- Je n'en sais rien, _Harry._ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai insisté pour avoir cette conversation avec vous. Cela n'a aucun sens.

Alors là, il était sur le cul.

D'abord il devait le laisser parler, et ensuite il reniait toute cette conversation. Il se moquait de lui ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je viens de vous dire que je ne savais pas, _Harry._

\- J'ai très bien compris, je suis loin d'être sourd. Mais tout votre charabia là, tout ça, c'était pour finalement me dire que vos excuses n'étaient pas fondées ?

\- Vous interprétez mal mes paroles, Potter, je suis seulement en train de vous dire que je ne sais pas quoi penser.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je ne suis pas dans votre tête.

Un soupir lui répondit. Bon d'accord. Top avait vraiment l'air perturbé, maintenant. Mais sincèrement, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire ?

Il n'était pas très ouvert sur ce sujet en plus, il n'avait jamais réellement parlé de ça, alors il n'avait pas vraiment envie de decripter les paroles des autres.

\- Je suis simplement perdu, Monsieur Potter. Je me devais d'être sincère avec vous. Parce qu'il se peut que j'ai apprécié ce baiser.

C'était comme une bombe sortie de nulle part. Il ressenti le souffle de l'explosion si fort qu'il ne put plus respirer, au point d'en avoir mal aux poumons et de sentir son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique avec plus d'ampleur, mais plus de lenteur.

Jamais il ne s'était imaginé cela. Cette scène où quelqu'un lui disait qu'il avait aimé l'un de ses baisers, alors encore moins avec Tom Jedusor ! Il devait se moquer de lui, c'était obligé. Encore une façon pour lui de le ridiculiser et de trouver quelque chose à dire contre lui. C'était certain.

Avec cette idée en tête, il put facilement reprendre contenance pour fixer l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, et qui, pour une raison qui lui semblait évidente, attendait une réaction quelconque de sa part.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, _Jedusor_, je sais très bien que vous me testez.

Harry prit bien soin de faire apparaître une mine contrariée sur son visage. Et la réponse de Tom ne tarda pas.

\- Ai-je vraiment l'air de plaisanter, _Potter ?_

C'était une bonne question.

Le grand Tom Jedusor qui ne laissait jamais son visage transparaître aucune émotion parlait maintenant de son ressenti. C'était totalement inédit. C'est la raison pour laquelle Harry ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il ne connaissait pas son patron, il était la depuis à peine quelques semaines et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Et vu comme son esprit avait l'air fermé, il ne risquait pas de le connaître.

De toute façon, quel genre de stagiaire connaissait personnellement le grand patron ? Même si ce dernier était très attirant, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un simple étudiant puisse prendre une place quelconque auprès d'un homme tel que lui.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut sur de lui en prononçant les mots qui suivirent.

\- Dans ce cas, prouvez moi réellement que vous dites la vérité.

Ainsi, il le coinçait. Il allait l'obliger à s'excuser encore, puisque visiblement ce n'était pas chose facile pour lui. Et quelque part au fond de son cœur, il avait besoin d'excuses plus sincères. Car malgré sa colère évidente, il avait ressenti comme une déchirure au fond de lui face à ces premières insultes.

\- Êtes vous vraiment sur de cela, _Potter ?_\- Évidemment.

Tom ne tardit pas à se lever, s'approchant de lui avant de marquer une hésitation. Et Harry n'aurait pas pu l'avouer à cet instant mais son imagination se mit à fantasmer sur la possibilité d'un contact rapproché. Il en eut même un frisson, et du se fustiger mentalement face à sa réaction.

Encore une fois, la surprise le prit lorsque les événements s'enchainèrent subitement.

L'homme se pencha vers lui, saisissant son visage d'une de ses longues et fines mains douces, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent furtivement.

Et tout du long, les yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

Ca ne dura que quelques secondes, et c'était vraiment léger, mais c'était bel et bien un baiser.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni un acte colérique, ni une vengeance, mais simplement un échange.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire, ou même penser. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si tout s'était figé.

Ses pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête, et son corps était à l'arrêt. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa respiration s'était suspendue avant d'être à la limite de la suffocation. Et son visage rougit brusquement.

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Tom, se rendant compte qu'il avait repris place comme si de rien n'était, mis à part le fait que son regard le fuyait légèrement.

C'était irréel.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous prouvez mes dires, Monsieur Potter.

Donc, il était redevenu Monsieur Potter.

\- Vous êtes gay ?

\- Non.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir apprécier ce genre de chose, ne me regardez pas comme ça.

\- Alors, vous n'êtes sorti qu'avec des femmes ?

\- C'est ce que je sous entendais.

D'accord. Alors Tom Jedusor était hétérosexuel, mais il avait apprécié son baiser furieux. Ça ne voulait rien dire de plus, n'est ce pas ?

Harry, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait espéré voir un jour un homme qu'il appréciait lui donner un retour, se retrouva effrayé.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire, bon sang ?

Ses pensées avaient traversé ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. La colère avait disparu, tout comme la peine, il avait simplement peur.

Lui qu' on qualifiait toujours de courageux en aurait bien rit d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne le sais pas moi même.

Ça l'aurait étonné.

\- Et bien que ça veuille dire quelque chose, sachez Monsieur Potter que notre relation doit uniquement rester professionnelle.

Tout était flou dans son cerveau. Il entendait, mais avait du mal à réfléchir. Et quelque chose lui dit de ne pas réagir autrement qu'en maintenant son regard fixe sur son interlocuteur.

\- J'entends par là que, vu que je suis votre patron, et vous un stagiaire, nous n'avons pas le droit d'entretenir une quelconque relation. Et c'est une bonne chose au vu de votre jeune âge.

Son jeune âge ? C'était des conneries.

Toute cette mascarade n'était qu'une étendue d'excuse.

Tom Jedusor ne voulait pas se mouiller.

\- C'est vous l'adulte.

Bizarrement, Harry avait une voix amère.

\- Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai du travail à rattraper.

Il s'était levé sans regarder à nouveau Tom. Mais il l'avait entendu une nouvelle fois avant de quitter son bureau.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de louper une seule journée à présent, Monsieur Potter.

Quel culot !

* * *

_Alors ? _


	17. Chapitre 17 : Révélations ?

_Bonjour !_

_Nouveau chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui :)_

_En espérant que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant !_

_Bon dimanche._

_Samaëlle._

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Révélations ?**

\- Monsieur Jedusor ?

Relevant le nez de ses dossiers conséquents, l'homme en question dévisagea sa secrétaire, qui tenait un document entre ses mains.

\- Excusez moi pour le dérangement, mais Harry Potter m'a demandé de vous transmettre ce document lorsque vos rendez-vous seraient terminés.

\- Monsieur Potter ne pouvait-il pas me le faire parvenir lui même ?

\- Il semblerait que non. Il a évoqué une tâche importante à accomplir.

C'était prévisible. Mais vraiment lâche.

Tom Jedusor avait pensé à cette éventualité, alors même que quelques heures auparavant Harry avait quitté son bureau, l'adulte s'était douté qu'il ne le rêverait pas de si tôt.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu, mais au moins il n'y avait plus de sous-entendu sur ses propres intentions.

\- De quoi s'agit il ?

\- D'une évaluation des compétences. L'université lui a fourni ce papier lors de son absence au musée, il est indiqué que le maître de stage doit le remplir et le faire retourner à l'établissement par courrier avant vendredi.

\- Vendredi ?

\- Le délai est maintenant court puisque Harry ne l'a pas donné aussitôt.

Et maintenant il lui demandait de le remplir rapidement ? Les jeunes avaient bien du culot.

\- Très bien. Je vais prendre ce document. Cependant j'aurai besoin de Madame Murphy pour le remplir, étant donné que c'est elle qui l'observe la plupart du temps. Faites lui faire un rapport auprès de tous les employés, puis demandez lui de me faire parvenir toutes les informations importantes sur le comportement et le travail de Monsieur Potter.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Jane posa le document en question sur son bureau, avant de quitter calmement la pièce pour le laisser à nouveau seul.

Et dire qu'il avait un travail monstueux à effectuer, ce gamin lui en rajoutait.

Contrairement à ce qui aurait dû se passer, cette simple constatation le fit sourire.

C'était étrange.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit constater que l'après midi allait bientôt prendre fin.

Pour une fois, il devrait peut être rentrer à l'heure. Et peut être qu'un bon verre de scotch lui ferait le plus grand bien.

oOo

\- Salut Harry !

À peine arrivé, déjà repéré. Qu'est ce qui devait l'étonner ? Théodore était un super ami, mais lorsqu'il était décidé à faire quoi que ce soit, il y parvenait à tous les moyens.

Et pour Harry, ses intentions étaient clairement à son sujet. Il s'était donc attendu à être assaillit dès son arrivée.

\- Salut Théo.

\- Comment tu vas ? La forme ?

Un signe de tête suffirait pour cette fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter là, tout de suite, mais il ne voulait pas non plus vexer son ami en lui avouant franchement. De toute façon, il sentait qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec lui à propos d'un certain sujet. Alors autant que ce soit rapidement. Plus vite fait, plus vite fini.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh ne fait pas comme si tu ne voyais pas ce dont je veux te parler ! Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiété ? Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé le moindre message pour me dire que tu allais bien, en plus.

Harry regarda Théodore dans les yeux.

\- À ce propos Théo, je voulais te remercier. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience que j'avais le choix hier et c'était vraiment une preuve d'amitié. Tu m'as soutenu en prouvant que tu étais là, et crois moi, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'avoir cette conversation à ce moment là.

\- Donc tu as confiance en moi maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Déjà avant !

\- Ah bon ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas au vue des informations que j'ai pu entendre hier ! Alors oui, je suis intervenu parce que tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout, mais je pensais vraiment qu'on était ami Harry, pas de simples connaissances. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que tu te confies à moi.

Théodore avait l'air blessé. Lui qui était toujours si calme et souriant paraissait maintenant en colère. Et Harry pouvait le comprendre, parce que son ami lui avait toujours tout raconté. Même ce qu'il allait faire aux toilettes !

Cette dernière catégorie ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, mais c'était assez comique d'un côté.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu tord.

\- Je suis désolé Théodore. Écoute, c'est juste que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler, parce que j'étais énervé contre Jedusor. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Je veux bien le comprendre, mais tu aurais pu l'évoquer avec seulement quelques mots. Ainsi, j'aurai vraiment pu t'aider à t'aérer l'esprit.

Bon, il n'avait pas l'air tellement en colère. Simplement contrarié après réflexion.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui t'a conduit à arrêter ton stage ?

Cette question, la seule qu'il aurait vraiment voulu éviter.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait réellement dire, et ce qu'il devait garder pour lui. C'était affreux d'être ainsi tiraillé.

\- Le grand Tom Jedusor m'a manqué de respect. Alors j'ai répondu à ses provocations sans réfléchir et j'ai vraiment eu honte après coup. J'étais aussi très en colère, je ne voulais pas risquer d'exploser une nouvelle fois au musée.

C'était la vérité. Cacher une partie de l'histoire n'était pas un mensonge, n'est ce pas ?

Cependant, au vue de la ride apparaissant entre les sourcils de son camarade, ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- C'est vraiment très flou tout ça. C'est peut être clair dans ta tête, mais pas du tout dans la mienne Harry !

Théodore rit à sa propre remarque, mais le brun pas du tout. Il aurait tellement voulu éviter ça.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Carrément ! Franchement, l'air suppliant du principal homme d'affaire d'Angleterre était mémorable. Je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour le rendre aussi vulnérable !

Vulnérable ? Tu parles ! Il avait juste eu un léger doute sur son ressenti, au point d'en parler avec lui, mais ça n'avait pas valu le coup.

Harry avait eu beau espérer un minimum, il n'était pas vraiment satisfait. A quoi s'était-il attendu, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était qu'un gamin comparé à son patron.

\- Théo, c'est pas si facile à dire.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si tu lui avais sauté dessus !

C'était dit sur la rigolade, avec une bonne dose d'humour, mais ça n'était pas drôle du tout. En fait, ça provoqua même un pincement de cœur au jeune Potter. Et sans même se voir, il senti les couleurs de son visage disparaître, comme un masque, pour dévoiler la pâleur de sa peau.

\- Harry ?

Son ami l'avait vite remarqué. Il avait perdu son sourire et semblait en pleine réflexion. Et inquiet, aussi.

\- Sérieusement ? T'as vraiment fait ça ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé.

C'était juste un souffle, mais c'était audible. Il l'avait sorti en arrêtant de réfléchir, d'une manière assez robotique. C'était comme lâcher une bombe de manière aléatoire. On ne savait pas si elle allait réellement exploser.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas la force de regarder Théodore dans les yeux, ni même de déchiffrer la moindre émotion de son visage. Harry attendait simplement qu'il en dise plus, assez patiemment d'ailleurs.

Il eut d'ailleurs l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, tellement le silence était lourd, et les mouvements presque inexistants. Il n'y avait que les discussions environnantes pour briser cette ambiance effrayante.

\- Tu as embrassé Tom Jedusor ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était suffisamment difficile pour lui de le prononcer une fois, alors pourquoi demander confirmation ?

\- Je parles français Théo, ne me demandes pas de le répéter à nouveau.

L'agacement n'était jamais loin finalement.

Le silence s'étendit à nouveau, et Harry ne le supporta pas vraiment. Il était bien trop froid et triste, tel un gouffre. Et c'en était de trop.

Alors, puisque le premier cour du jour approchait dangereusement, il y trouva une échappatoire.

\- Je pars devant.

C'était soulageant de trouver une telle excuse pour fuir, mais pas vraiment satisfaisant. Un dernier coup d'œil à son ami lui suffit à comprendre que ce dernier était en pleine réflexion, visiblement surpris par son annonce, mais il n'y trouva ni dégoût ni approbation. Ou alors, il n'avait juste pas mis assez de volonté dans son observation.

S'avancer seul dans la foule en direction de sa salle de cours lui laissa un goût amer. Il ne s'y était jamais rendu de façon solidaire, en fait, même le premier jour, étant donné que Théodore l'avait accosté dès ses premiers instants à Sheffield.

Et ridiculement, il eut l'impression que tous les regards se posaient sur lui, surtout dans son dos, et que certaines brides de conversation parlaient de lui. Sauf qu'il savait déjà que c'était son inconscient qui lui jouait un tour. Il n'était pas bien courageux contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire.

L'amphithéâtre était déjà bien occupé lorsqu'il y entra, encore un détail qui troublait ses habitudes. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva si loin dans les gradins, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à râler à ce sujet. Tant pis pour lui.

Il aperçut la silhouette de Théo pénétrer dans la salle, mais avec tout ce monde il ne dut pas le voir, parce qu'il s'installa pratiquement à l'opposé.

_Ou alors c'est intentionnel._

Un pincement de cœur plus tard, et il se contentait de se concentrer sur le cours afin de ne pas trop se torturer l'esprit. Il le faisait déjà suffisamment à son habitude, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il aviserait cela plus tard.

Il était perdu dans ses notes, entre deux notions de sciences complexes, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer subitement. Un sms.

Discrètement, il baissa les yeux sous son bureau, se saisissant de son smartphone pour en découvrir le contenu.

**_Théodore._**

Sans hésiter, il ouvrit son application afin de lire le message reçu.

_"Ça veut dire que tu es gay ?"_

Sans savoir pourquoi en lisant ses mots, sa salive faillit s'introduire dans le mauvais tuyau lorsqu'il déglutit.

Il répondit précipitamment.

_"Non !"_

C'était peut être un peu trop rapide d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, qu'était-il au fond ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu en parler, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il aimait les hommes, et qu'il n'avait aucune attirence envers les femmes.

_"Enfin..."_

Harry devait être honnête avec lui même. Et avec Théodore, pour avoir peut être une chance de le garder à ses côtés.

La seule fois où il avait essayé de s'intéresser à une fille, ça avait été une catastrophe. Il avait été tellement dégouté en l'embrassant, et rien que de penser au moment où elle lui avait fait toucher ses seins c'était... Bouh ! Mieux valait oublier !

Nouvelle vibration brève de son téléphone.

_"?"_

Il devait répondre. Honnêtement.

_"Oui."_

C'était envoyé. Et rapidement, ce fut lu.

Il attendit la réponse, tellement longtemps que ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, au point où il s'obligea à se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours pendant de longues minutes avant de sentir une nouvelle vibration.

Un coup d'œil à son écran provoqua cette fois ci une quinte de toux chez lui tellement il fut surpris de la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir. Une quinte qui fit tourner les regards vers lui.

_"Tu as déjà eu des vues sur moi ??"_

Et puis, aussi sec qu'un claquement, une réplique le ramena à la réalité.

\- Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, Monsieur Potter, veuillez quitter cette salle. Autrement, je vous invite à ranger votre stupide technologie dans votre sac. Éteinte, bien entendue.

Severus Rogue était des plus intimidants. Et autant dire qu'il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de ranger son téléphone dans son sac, le rouge aux joues. C'était tellement horrible de se retrouver scruté par tous les yeux présents dans la salle.

Se concentrer à nouveau fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Les messages reçus ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, et il se demandait bien comment Théodore pouvait avoir pensé qu'il le voyait ainsi.

Il devait sûrement avoir peur de son penchant amoureux.

Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir anxieux. Ce n'était ni bon, ni mauvais. Mais les craintes commençaient déjà après seulement quelques révélations gardées privées.

C'était vraiment trop compliqué.

Pour passer le temps, le jeune homme se mit à écrire frénétiquement tout ce qu'il pouvait des paroles que son professeur prononçait. Peu importe si c'était beaucoup trop, il trierait plus tard ! C'était bien plus efficace comme moyen de diversion, mais son poignet, lui, était moins coopératif que sa volonté. Il le rappela bien trop vite à l'ordre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

Il lui fallut encore patienter trois bons quarts d'heure avant de pouvoir se lever de sa place et quitter l'amphithéâtre. Théodore l'attendait déjà à la sortie, les bras croisés, un air pensif collé au visage.

\- La réponse est non.

Autant le dire de suite, et mettre les choses au clair. C'était trop dur de laisser durer le suspens encore et encore.

\- Tu ne dis pas cela pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Non !

Il avait répondu rapidement, mais c'était tellement indignant pour lui. La personne qui lui avait accordé le plus de confiance depuis son arrivée à l'université doutait de ses paroles, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Cette colère était envers lui même, parce qu'il n'avait pas su donner sa confiance en retour, et que ça avait risqué de tout chambouler.

Le risque n'était d'ailleurs pas encore levé.

\- Je te jure que non, Théo.

Sa voix plus calme et son regard assuré sembla convenir, puisque le dit Théo se remit en route vers le prochain cours, bien vite suivit par Harry.

\- J'imagine que je suis le dernier ami que tu mets au courant.

\- Alors tu imagines mal.

\- Comment ça ?

Les sourcils froncés, il le dévisageait ouvertement.

\- Tu es le seul ami au courant.

Nouvel arrêt.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tes amis de longue date ne sont pas au courant, comment veux-tu te sentir bien ? Tu devrais leur dire ! Le plus rapidement possible.

\- C'est pas si facile que ça !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était. Tu dois simplement le dire.

Harry soupira.

\- C'est bien plus difficile que ce que tu crois.

\- Alors explique moi ! Mais je suis certain de ne pas avoir tord sur ce coup là !

\- Écoute, on a cours là. Faut pas qu'on traîne.

\- N'esquive pas le sujet. Suis moi, on sèche.

Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Théodore qui sèche les cours ? C'était tout sauf normal !

Malgré tout, le jeune Potter se laissa entraîné dans son sillage. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas détourner cette conversation indéfiniment, et il en était conscient.

oOo

Le vent soufflait doucement dans leurs cheveux, les faisant danser à son gré, tout comme les vêtements qu'ils portaient.

Il était frais, mais les rayons du soleil qui caressaient leurs peaux étaient suffisants pour les réchauffer, et leur laisser un sentiment de confort.

Harry et Théodore se tenaient en haut d'une falaise qui surplombait la ville. De là, ils avaient une vue magnifique sur cette dernière et les environs, et cela suffisait à apaiser les cœurs.

C'était Théodore qui en avait eu l'idée. Il s'était dit que la plus grande intimité s'imposait pour le sujet de conversation si dissimulé d'Harry. Alors il l'avait entraîné dans le premier bus qu'il avait pu intercepter, puis l'avait invité à monter une côte ardue avec lui pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir s'installer.

La vue était si prenante que cela faisait quelques minutes que le silence s'étendait entre eux.

Cependant, la curiosité de l'ignorant était forte, et revint bien vite au galop.

\- Qu'est ce qui est difficile Harry ?

Pendant un long moment, Théodore cru que son ami n'avait pas entendu sa réplique, et que celle-ci s'était envolée avec le vent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry l'avait bien entendu, il prenait simplement le temps qu'il lui fallait pour rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour enchaîner une suite de mots cohérente avec son ressenti.

\- Il n'y a pas que mes amis qui ne sont pas au courant.

Ça s'annonçait donc très mal.

\- Ta famille ne sait pas non plus ? Comment tu peux leur cacher un détail aussi important ?

Regarder son ami dans les yeux lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts. Et à travers ce simple échange, il su tout de suite que son ami n'hésiterait pas à le secouer comme un prunier s'il le fallait, au vue de son désarrois.

\- Dis moi, Théo, qu'est ce que ça t'a fait de l'apprendre ?

La surprise se fit voir sur le visage face à lui, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour se baisser à ses pieds.

\- Eh bien... J'étais un peu perdu au début. C'est surprenant d'apprendre soudainement ça, d'un coup, sans l'avoir vu venir. Je veux dire... D'habitude, ça se voit. Par rapport au comportement, aux répliques...

\- Je vois, tu as donc tout pleins de préjugés toi aussi.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé d'abord ! Pour moi, c'était comme ça. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'avais tord. Et de toute façon, c'est ta vie. Si c'est ce qui te rend heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites tant à l'avouer.

Un soupir rejoignit l'air.

\- Mes parents eux même n'ont rien vu.

Il s'y était pourtant attendu. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais amené aucune copine à la maison, qu'il ne parle d'aucune petite amie, il aurait pensé que ça mette la puce à l'oreille. Au lieu de cela, sa mère s'était simplement ravie qu'il consacre ses priorités à ses études, et son père l'avait taquiné plusieurs fois sur une relation intense cachée.

Même pas ils n'y avaient songé.

\- Ils ne sont... Pas très ouvert sur le sujet. Alors je préfère qu'ils soient au courant le plus tard possible.

\- Tu sais, retarder les choses n'est pas forcément bon.

C'était toujours ce qu'on disait dans ces moments là, mais Harry préférait ne pas y croire. De toute façon, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, le résultat serait le même. Et l'imaginer le rendait malade.

Il s'était imaginé la scène à de nombreuses reprises, et dans chaque scénario il finissait toujours seul dans sa chambre, les larmes dévallant ses joues suite aux remarques acerbes que ses parents pourraient sortir. Dans le pire des cas, ils lui imposaient de changer, d'avoir un suivit psychologique... Toute sorte de choses qu'il serait incapable d'endurer.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. De toute façon, j'ai trop de mal à poser des mots sur... **_ça_**.

Ça. Sa différence. Sa sexualité. Ses sentiments. Un regroupement de choses en un si petit mot.

\- Tu te rends toi même malheureux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regardes toi. Tu te caches. Tu n'es pas toi même. Et je suis certain qu'au fond de toi tu es triste.

Peut être bien oui, mais c'était mieux d'être ainsi que complètement seul.

\- Arrêtes Théo. Tu dis cela juste pour me faire plaisir alors que toi même tu as eu mal à accepter ma vérité.

\- C'est pas ça Harry je... C'est un sujet tellement délicat. Je n'avais jamais imaginé faire face à ce genre de scénario. Je suis resté bête, et je me suis posé des questions encore plus bêtes ! Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, voilà tout.

Le vent souffla plus fort, leur coupant le souffle un instant.

De là, la ville semblait si calme, si immobile, si paisible, alors que lorsqu'on s'en approchait elle était animée, agitée.

Harry se plu à se comparer à cette dernière face à cette constatation.

Lui aussi avait l'air serein et courageux. Mais au fond, il était mort de trouille. Et se l'avouer était déjà si difficile.

Théodore avait raison, il se faisait lui même du mal. Mais il n'était pas prêt à changer cela pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'avait pas encore une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Merci, Théodore.

C'était dit de manière discrète, mais ce fut entendu.

\- Du coup, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

\- Il m'a traité de pédé.

\- Le sal* !

Ça au moins, c'était dit.

* * *

_Un petit mot ? _


End file.
